


Пять стадий гнездования (The Five Steps of Nesting)

by Merla



Series: Стадии [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Omega, Case Fic, Fluff, Funny, Instincts are weird, M/M, Omega Sherlock, Pregnant Sherlock, Альфа/омега, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Юмор, беременность, расследование
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merla/pseuds/Merla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Шерлока несколько дел: ограбление банка, торговля людьми, серийный убийца и... беременность. <br/>"Тело - всего лишь транспорт" решило поиздеваться над Шерлоком, и его это бесит. <br/>----<br/>Бедный Шерлок - беременные гормоны бьют ключом и всё по голове. Но на интеллекте и способностях к дедукции это не отражается.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Five Steps of Nesting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937181) by [emptycel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptycel/pseuds/emptycel). 



_Гнездование – это естественный омежий инстинкт. Беременные или недавно заключившие связь омеги будут гнездоваться с яростной настойчивостью, которая приводит остальных представителей этого пола в состояние неизбывного стыда._  
  
\- Вы уверены? - спросил Джон в предобморочном состоянии.  
  
\- Абсолютно уверена, - ответила доктор Фишер, водя пальцем по снимку УЗИ. - Вот тут видно обоих, и, разумеется, слышно два отдельных сердцебиения. Не знаю, как предыдущий доктор мог пропустить это, пусть даже второй эмбрион и спрятался за первым.  
  
\- Это просто… Двойня. Господи Иисусе, - Джон уронил лицо в ладони.  
  
\- Ну, статистически, омеги склонны к зачатию близнецов, - отметила доктор Фишер, поглядывая на Шерлока, который смотрел на снимок в тихом ужасе. Как будто только что узрел девять кругов ада.  
  
Что же, если вы собираетесь подарить миру еще двух Холмсов, то как минимум, _заслуживаете_ место в аду, если только уже там не оказались.  
  
\- Любимый, ты в порядке? - спросил Джон, борясь с желанием помахать рукой перед лицом своего мужа. Через их связь он чувствовал еле сдерживаемый ужас, и это беспокоило его гораздо сильнее, чем перспектива одновременно управляться с одним тринадцатимесячным ребёнком и парой новорождённых.   
  
Боже, одна только мысль об этом вызывала в нём паническую тошноту…  
  
\- Шерлок.  
  
Нет ответа.  
  
\- Шерлок.  
  
\- Мне дать вам пару минут? – спросила доктор Фишер после очередного молчания. – В смысле, он в порядке? У него есть какие-то медицинские проблемы, о которых нам следует беспокоиться?  
  
\- Думаю, он просто ушел в свои Чертоги Разума.  
  
\- Его... что? - она нервно посмотрела на них, явно желая очутиться где-нибудь в другом месте.  
  
\- Он будет в порядке. Можно нам минуту? Нужно многое осмыслить. Полагаю, Вы можете выйти.  
  
Доктор Фишер поторопилась покинуть кабинет. Джон был впечатлён тем, как она умудрилась выглядеть столь собранной и вежливой при таком поспешном бегстве.  
  
\- Шерлок.  
  
Джон потыкал его пальцем, потом вздохнул и обхватил ладонями лицо своего мужа, разворачивая его к себе, пока они не встретились взглядами.   
  
\- Шерлок? Шерлок, я знаю, что тебе нужно осознать ситуацию, но я ощущаю то, что ты чувствуешь. И это начинает пугать.  
  
Неожиданно Шерлок сделал глубокий вдох, возвращаясь к реальности.  
  
\- О, Боже, двойня, - произнёс он, отстраняясь. – Два ребёнка. Два. Блять, сука, ёбаное дерьмо.  
  
\- Вау. Тут… в одном предложении больше матов, чем я от тебя слышал со времён твоих родов. Ты в порядке?  
  
\- Я нормально. Я в порядке, - сказал Шерлок, но тон его голоса был далёк от «нормального» и «в порядке». – Просто, блять, фантастично. Дождаться не могу, когда я окажусь настолько беременным, что моё тело никогда не сможет восстановиться. Дождаться не могу, когда начну съедать содержимое целого холодильника каждый день, потому что теперь мне нужно накормить троих. И Я, БЛЯТЬ. ДОЖДАТЬСЯ НЕ МОГУ, КОГДА ЖЕ ПРЕВРАЩУСЬ В ПСИХОВАННОГО ОМЕГУ С ИНСТИНКТОМ ГНЕЗДОВАНИЯ, ПОТОМУ ЧТО ФИЗИОЛОГИЯ - ЭТО ПОЛНОЕ ДЕРЬМО!  
  
Джон сделал большой шаг назад, подальше от своего взбешенного мужа и протянул к нему руки в (как он надеялся) умиротворяющем жесте:   
  
\- Эй, я знаю, мы не планировали, но…  
  
\- Моё тело _предаёт_ меня, Джон. Ты знаешь, как я к этому отношусь. Это просто чертов транспорт, и я держал его под строгим контролем, а сейчас оно _издевается_ надо мной. Моё тело делает это просто… просто _назло_ мне. Двойня! Господи, я ненавижу свою физиологию. И я ненавижу…  
  
\- Шерлок!  
  
\- Что?! – зарычал он, и замер, заметив выражение лица Джона. - Что не так? - спросил он, с внезапной паникой.  
  
\- Ничего, - сказал Джон немного сухо, выдавливая слабую улыбку. – Просто ты… ты заставляешь меня немного нервничать.  
  
\- Джон?  
  
Джон глубоко вздохнул, запихал поглубже инстинкт альфы и задал невозможный вопрос:   
  
\- Ты хочешь этих детей?  
  
Шерлок моргнул.   
  
\- Да..? – потом он понял. – О! Да! Конечно! Конечно, я хочу их, я же омега. Не будь смешным, Джон.  
  
Джона чуть не вырубило от волны облегчения, прокатившейся по нему.   
  
\- О, слава Богу. Ты входил в штопор. Я начал бояться.  
  
Шерлок ободряюще улыбнулся, передавая через связь ощущение спокойствия.   
  
\- Я не это имел в виду. Я собирался закончить жалобу словами: «и я ненавижу одежду для беременных». Я согласен, это не так драматично, но мне нужна новая одежда, потому что на этот раз я буду вдвое больше, чем когда я носил Сайлеса. Боже, я буду выглядеть ужасно. Невозможно скроить костюм так, чтобы он _скрывал_ этот ужас. Я буду похож на кита, Джон. На _кита_.  
  
Джон какое-то время изучал Шерлока, пытаясь удостовериться, что тот не пытается просто пощадить его чувства.   
  
\- Теперь что? – устало спросил Шерлок.  
  
\- Просто пытаюсь понять, говоришь ли ты правду, - наконец ответил Джон. – Думаю, что да. Обычно, ты становишься слишком обходительным, когда врешь. Я ещё не простил тебе отравленный кофе.  
  
Шерлок рассмеялся.  
  
\- И что бы я сказал, если бы врал?  
  
\- Возможно, что-то вроде: «И я ненавижу, что буду слишком усталым, чтобы заниматься с тобой любовью, мой сильный и прекрасный альфа».  
  
Шерлок фыркнул.  
  
\- Ну, этого точно не будет. Я просто буду лежать, а ты будешь делать всю работу. Помоги мне слезть с этой странной кушетки и переодеться в свою одежду. Я чувствую себя начинённым младенцами и хочу домой.  
  


***

  
\- Я скоро расплывусь, – причитал Шерлок в такси.  
  
\- Ты всего на восьмой неделе.  
  
\- Но уже на двенадцатой неделе я буду выглядеть на все шесть месяцев. У меня уже округлился живот.  
  
\- Ты преувеличиваешь.  
  
\- Джон Ватсон, просто подожди. Тебе придётся катить меня к месту преступления. Я буду такой большой, что не смогу ходить.  
  
\- Шерлок, люди рожают близнецов каждый день.  
  
\- Почему ты такой спокойный?!  
  
\- Я не спокойный, я просто волнуюсь о том, как мы их будем растить, а не о беременности.  
  
\- Потому что тебе не надо таскать в себе этих ублюдков семь с половиной месяцев. Или меньше, тут знаешь ли, существует повышенный риск преждевременных родов.  
  
\- Господи, _да ты прямо_ лучик солнца.  
  
\- Отъебись, Джон.  
  
\- Я тебя люблю.  
  
Наступила долгая пауза.  
  
\- Я тебя тоже люблю.  
  


***

  
Сайлес был ещё слишком мал, чтобы понять суть проблемы, так что Шерлок с Джоном не заморачивались с объяснениями. Они просто проинформировали своего шестимесячного сына, что он получит двух мелких родственников по цене одного.   
  
Ну, не совсем _по цене_ одного, скорбно размышлял Джон. Он не имел ни малейшего представления, где взять достаточно денег, чтобы обеспечивать двух дополнительных младенцев. Его гордость не позволила бы просить о помощи Майкрофта или Гарри (гордость и инстинкт альфы, в любом случае) и он был самую малость безработным, чтобы полагаться на самого себя в отношении денег.   
  
\- Мне нужна работа, - вздохнул Джон, погружаясь в своё кресло.  
  
\- Только посмей! – донёсся из кухни крик Шерлока, где он поедал всё, что мог найти. – Ты _обещал_ не делать из меня домохозяйку, сидящую дома с детьми!  
  
\- Только на несколько месяцев, - крикнул в ответ Джон. – Нам просто нужны дополнительные деньги на детей… где ты взял курицу?  
  
Пока Джон говорил, Шерлок вышел из кухни, с куриной ножкой в зубах.  
  
\- Я спрятал её, - ответил Шерлок, слегка смущённый своими действиями. – Это тяга, Джон. Тебе не понять. Если бы ты её съел, я бы _заплакал_. Слёзы и всё такое. Боже, это ужасно.  
  
Джон задушил в себе желание рассмеяться.   
  
– Что в таком случае ты от меня хочешь? Нам нужно больше денег, если мы собираемся привести в нашу квартиру ещё двоих детей. О, Боже. Места хватит только со скрипом. Нам нужно поговорить с миссис Хадсон. Возможно, она не захочет, чтобы тут бегало так много детей, создавая хаос.  
  
\- Даже не предлагай ей это, она с тебя кожу живьём спустит, - сухо предупредил Шерлок. – У неё никогда не было детей. Она молится, чтобы у нас было как минимум шесть.  
  
\- Шесть?! Где нам столько разместить? В чулане?  
  
\- Мне кажется, в тайне она хочет, чтобы наше потомство захватило остаток 221. У неё есть дополнительная комната в 221А, и она с радостью поселит в ней ребёнка. А ещё есть 221С. Если её отремонтировать, то будет куча места и для близнецов и ещё для одного-двух детей.  
  
\- Никаких детей в ближайшие годы, - вздохнул Джон. - Или вообще никогда. Не думаю, что мы справимся с тремя. Мы даже с одним не справляемся! Я совершенно потерял из виду Сайлеса за время нашего разговора. Ты знаешь, куда он удрал?  
  
В шесть месяцев Сайлес ещё _не особо_ умел ползать, но мог перекатываться и извиваться, как никто другой. Он отточил это умение до впечатляющего уровня и часто исчезал, если за ним не следили.  
  
\- Он под диваном, - пренебрежительно ответил Шерлок. – Он в порядке. И если ты действительно считаешь, что нам нужно больше денег, то у меня во «входящих» есть несколько дел, за которые предлагают высокую оплату – можешь выбирать. Они слишком скучные, но если вопрос в _деньгах_ …  
  
\- Спасибо, - сказал Джон, вздыхая с некоторым облегчением. – Мне просто нужно знать, что у нас есть подушка безопасности. Никогда не знаешь, что может случиться. Особенно с детьми.  
  
\- Сейчас проверю, что там есть, - сказал Шерлок, успокаивающе взлохматив Джону волосы свободной от курицы рукой. Он пересел за стол и вздохнул. - Проклятье, омега опять взял верх.  
  
\- Мне нравится этот маленький омега в твоей голове, - напомнил Шерлоку Джон. Он ко мне относится лучше, чем ты сам.  
  
Шерлок что-то проворчал себе под нос и вернулся к поеданию куриной ножки, печатая одной рукой.   
  
– Забери Сайлеса, - велел он, не поднимая взгляда. - Он пытается лизать пыль.  
  
Джон отошел перехватить сына. Он вернулся и встал за спиной Шерлока, как раз когда омега издал возглас отвращения.  
  
\- Что там? Опять глупые люди?  
  
\- Всегда, - проворчал Шерлок. - Но конкретно с этим я учился в университете.  
  
\- Он послал тебе дело?  
  
\- Это глупое дело, - пожаловался Шерлок. - И я ненавижу его.  
  
\- Ненависть - ненависть по умолчанию, которую ты испытываешь ко всем? Или ненависть - он сделал тебе что-то плохое?  
  
Шерлок захлопнул лэптоп.  
  
\- Он _альфа_ , - начал Шерлок, - И он считал, что университет не место для омеги.  
  
\- Ублюдок.  
  
\- Да. Более того, как-то раз, когда я был в течке, он слонялся возле моей квартиры, надеясь, что мне будет настолько невыносимо, что я впущу его, и он заключит со мной связь.  
  
На мгновение Джон замер и покрепче прижал к себе Сайлеса. – _Ублюдок_. Что ты сделал? (Омега в течке был практически неспособен сопротивляться настойчивому альфе.)  
  
\- Я вколол себе остаток героина и провёл течку в состоянии, близком к передозу. Не смог его впустить, потому что не мог подняться с кровати, чтобы открыть дверь.  
  
\- Не бери это дело, - разъярился Джон и протопал на кухню делать чай. Он усадил Сайлеса на детский стул и начал доставать чашки гораздо агрессивнее, чем требовалось.  
  
\- Он платит больше всех, - донёсся голос Шерлока из гостиной. – В смысле, этого хватит Сайлесу на всё обучение, даже если он поступит в Итон или Кембридж. Он явно в отчаянии. Кроме того, я игнорировал его мольбы несколько месяцев, так что он продолжал повышать плату.  
  
Джон долго смотрел на чашки, разрываясь между гордостью альфы и практичностью.  
  
\- Папа, - произнёс Сайлес тоном, намекающим, что он ведёт себя просто смешно. - Папа, да.  
  
Джон медленно выдохнул, - Хорошо. Но я не обязан вести себя так, будто он мне нравится.  
  
\- Что же, я ненавижу его. Можем организовать клуб ненавистников. Обратное фан-клубу. Клуб ненависти. Будут собрания. Я стану президентом. Ты можешь быть вице-президентом. Сайлес будет казначеем. Хотя, он не умеет считать, так что бухгалтерские книги будут в полном раздрае. Но мы будем едины в нашей ненависти и это будет ужасно.  
  
\- Ты переутомился?  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- Поспи немного.  
  
\- Ответь за меня на е-мейл. Я ещё не закончил читать подробности. Я заберу Сайлеса с собой, ему пора спать.  
  
\- ПАПОЧКА, НЕТ.  
  
\- Да, Сайлес, пора спать.  
  
\- НЕТ. ПЛОХО. СМЕРТЬ.  
  
\- Смерть – это новое слово, - сказал Шерлок, выходя из кухни и доставая Сайлеса из его стульчика. – Может быть, скоро он будет говорить «убийство», – Шерлок просиял при этой мысли, - Или «эксперимент».  
  
\- Стоит ли мне беспокоиться о том, что большинство его слов имеют отрицательную коннотацию?  
  
\- Он выучил слово «собака».  
  
\- После того дела, где женщина натаскала своего пса - помесь с волком - убивать людей. Не лучший контекст, он боится собак. Похоже, брать его на то место преступления оказалось плохой идеей.  
  
\- Ну, - поразмыслил Шерлок, - он знает слово «торт».  
  
\- Ты научил его только чтобы поиздеваться над Майкрофтом.  
  
\- Оно того стоило. Ещё он знает слово «чай».  
  
Джон поднял голову от компьютера и улыбнулся.  
  
\- Это хорошее слово. Возможно, мы его всё-таки не испортили.  
  
\- О, мы его испортили. Но он знает хотя бы одно хорошее слово.  
  


***

  
Джон уже _ненавидел_ Себастьяна Уилкса. Он ещё даже не видел его, но судя по е-мейлам, чувак был абсолютным мудаком. Трудно в это поверить, но он разговаривал с Шерлоком – _Шерлоком_ – как будто тот был идиотом.  
  
 _Дорогой Шерлок,  
  
Это Себастьян Уилкс, помнишь меня по универу? Конечно, помнишь, мы же почти заключили связь, если мне не изменяет память.  
  
Послушай, извини за беспокойство после стольких лет молчания (ты знаешь, как жизнь может закрутить), но у меня тут в банке образовалась небольшая проблема. Было ограбление и я уверен, что это кто-то из своих.  
  
Я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что это очень деликатная ситуация. Это означает, что мы не можем обращаться в полицию. Извини, если этот нюанс беспокоит тебя (я знаю, как вы, омеги, относитесь к таким вещам), но мы не можем себе позволить, чтобы пресса раздула это. Уверен, ты поймёшь.  
  
Я готов предложить тебе неплохую сумму за то, чтобы ты взялся за это дело и нашел, кто из служащих виновен.  
  
Вдобавок, я тут подумал, если ты ещё не связан, может быть, сходишь со мной поужинать? Разумеется, мы будем обсуждать исключительно деловые вопросы. Буду счастлив снова тебя увидеть.  
  
Я скоро снова свяжусь с тобой, но надеюсь, ты успеешь ответить мне до этого.  
  
С нежностью,  
  
Себастьян Уилкс._  
  
И потом он приписал свой номер телефона, и вы только посмотрите на это? – свой домашний адрес. Говнюк.  
  
Некоторое время спустя, он прислал еще одно письмо.  
  
 _Дорогой Шерлок,  
  
Я не уверен, получил ли ты мой последний е-мейл, но я послал его больше недели назад и всё ещё не получил ответа.   
  
Я готов предложить тебе 25 000 фунтов, чтобы ты нашел, кто из моих служащих устраивает эти ограбления. Да, во множественном числе. Прошлой ночью было ещё одно. Украли довольно много, но нам удалось это покрыть. Мы стараемся избежать внимания прессы.  
  
Себастьян Уилкс.  
  
P.S. Возможно, ты будешь заинтересован попить со мной кофе и поболтать?_  
  
Он посылал письма регулярно, на протяжении нескольких месяцев, постепенно поднимая сумму, которую он был готов предложить, пока…  
  
\- О, Боже, - выдохнул Джон. Да, им определённо хватит этого, чтобы продержаться какое-то время. Проглотив свою гордость, Джон напечатал ответ.  
  
 _Дорогой мистер Уилкс,  
  
Приношу извинения за то, что не ответил на Ваше предложение ранее. У меня был довольно беспокойный год и не было возможности брать много дел.   
  
Буду рад посетить Ваш банк, в ближайшее удобное для Вас время.  
  
Вышеупомянутая сумма вполне приемлема, я заранее благодарю Вас за щедрость.  
  
Сообщите, когда мы сможем встретиться.  
  
С уважением,  
  
Шерлок Холмс._  
  
Джон перечитал письмо и отослал его Уилксу, специально не упоминая о себе. Он предвкушал выражение лица этого ублюдка, когда Джон будет представлен ему в качестве альфы и мужа Шерлока.   
  
Ответ пришел ещё до того, как Джон успел подняться с кресла.  
  
 _Прямо сейчас, если тебе удобно.  
  
Себастьян Уилкс._  
  


***

  
Разумеется, сначала Джон дождался, когда Шерлок и Сайлес проснутся, потом укутал их потеплее, чтобы они не замёрзли, и они отправились в банк.  
  
Они решили взять с собой Сайлеса по нескольким причинам. Первая: Шерлок начал гнездоваться, и инстинкт защиты ребенка набрал силу. Вторая: дело не было опасным. Третья: засунуть Уилксу в жопу его предположение, что Шерлок может быть одинок.  
  
Последнее было исключительно для Джона и Шерлоку не обязательно об этом знать.   
  
\- Банк скоро закрывается, - заметил Шерлок, наблюдая, как за окном такси проплывает город. – Я обычно не хожу в банк. Это означает, что будет пусто, или что будет толпа?  
  
\- Какой сегодня день недели? – спросил Джон, искренне неспособный помнить что-либо, помимо факта, что его омега носит внутри себя двойню. Новости такого рода вышибают вас на целый день.  
  
\- Пятница.  
  
\- Пятница - это день зарплаты. Будет хаос. Да поможет нам всем Господь.   
  
Джон смирился с тем, что ему придётся распихивать людей, чтобы НИКТО НЕ ТРОГАЛ ЕГО ОМЕГУ. Будь проклят инстинкт гнездования.  
  
\- Кость, - торжественно сказал Сайлес. Он посмотрел на Джона и засунул в рот кулачок, как будто там скрывались все тайны вселенной.   
  
Черт, Джон был уверен, что именно так оно и было.  
  
\- Когда он начал говорить «кость»? – спросил Джон.  
  
\- Почти три дня назад, - улыбнулся Шерлок. – Это прекрасное слово, и я его всецело одобряю.  
  
Они приехали в банк, и им пришлось пробиваться через толпу воодушевлённых лондонцев, спешащих потратить полученную наличность. Шерлок каким-то образом уболтал работников, и их пропустили прямо к офису Уилкса, где Джон беседовал с милой секретаршей, в ожидании, когда же Уилкс освободился.  
  
Шерлок передал Сайлеса Джону и вошёл в кабинет в своей обычной драматичной манере, размахивая полами пальто.  
  
\- Долго же мне пришлось тебя ждать, - начал упрекать его Уилкс и вдруг заметил, что у Джона на руках ребёнок, а в воздухе запах беременного омеги. – Ааа…  
  
О, это совершенно ошеломлённое выражение. Идеально. _Лучше_ , чем идеально. От него Джону захотелось протанцевать по комнате и зарядить Уилксу кулаком в лицо, для полного счастья.   
  
\- Извини, - сказал Джон, занимая кресло возле Шерлока и устраивая Сайлеса на своих коленях. – Нам не удалось на сегодня найти няньку для ребёнка. Не бойся, через него утечки в прессу не случится.  
  
Джон протянул руку.  
  
\- Джон Ватсон-Холмс. Рад познакомиться.  
  
Судя по Уилксу, пожимать Джону руку было бы последним, что он сделал в жизни, но тем не менее, он её пожал.   
  
– Да. Рад знакомству. Ну, я смотрю, ты был довольно-таки занят, Шерлок. Извини, я просто немного поражён. Как вы двое встретились, если позволите спросить?   
  
\- Я наткнулся на Джона полтора года назад, во время одного расследования, - легко сказал Шерлок. – Мы заключили связь через три дня. Любовь с первого взгляда и тому подобные глупости. Итак, вас грабит кто-то из своих. Мне нужны подробности и мне нужно поговорить со всеми потенциальными подозреваемыми.  
  
\- Верно, - произнёс Уилкс, всё ещё пребывая в шоке. – И у вас ребёнок?  
  
\- Да, это Сайлес, - отмахнулся Шерлок. – Ему шесть месяцев. И он не имеет отношения к делу. Когда произошли ограбления?  
  
\- И ты беременный?  
  
\- Да Бога ради! – со стоном сказал Шерлок. – Да, я беременный. Я – омега. Такое случается. Довольно часто. Можем мы, пожалуйста, вернуться к делу?  
  
\- Я просто никогда бы не подумал. _Муж? В самом деле?_  
  
\- Да, - вздохнул Джон. – Муж. Я – муж. Извини, что разочаровал. У тебя вроде бы было дело, которое надо раскрыть? Довольно срочное, если я правильно помню?  
  
Уилкс с видимым усилием взял себя в руки и выложил подробности дела.  
  
\- Я не знаю, как они пробираются внутрь и обратно. Никаких следов взлома. Но сейфы опустошены.  
  
Шерлок поднял бровь.   
  
– Вы что, регулярно проверяете содержимое? Если не было следов взлома, как вы вообще догадались, что что-то было украдено?  
  
\- Чистая случайность, - признался Себастьян. – Клиентка захотела открыть свой сейф и обнаружила, что содержимое пропало. Мы замяли это, но для уверенности проверили другие ящики и обнаружили, что её сейф был не единственным. Я послал тебе е-мейл и установил в комнате датчик движения. Примерно через неделю он сработал в три часа утра. Запись с камеры наблюдения ничего не показала. Думаю, она просто была закольцована, как в фильмах. В любом случае, тогда я послал тебе второй е-мейл. Это происходит регулярно с момента первого инцидента. Мы надеемся, что это прекратится, но… наш банк больше не является безопасным хранилищем для ценностей. И я уже объяснил, почему мы не обращались в полицию.  
  
\- Да, я понимаю, почему вы не хотите, чтобы пресса узнала, - вздохнул Шерлок. Он обдумывал подробности, положив руку на округлившийся живот. - Никто больше не захочет хранить ценности в банке. И Господь - свидетель, ярдовцы не удержат это в тайне и часа. Хорошо, я официально берусь за расследование. Я не брошу его, пока не раскрою, хотя и не думаю, что мне понадобится много времени. Джон, передай мне Сайлеса. У меня потребность его потискать.   
  
Джон безмолвно передал своему омеге их сына и с удовольствием пронаблюдал как Уилкса охватывает ужас при виде этого обмена.  
  
\- Дорогой, мы начнём сейчас? – спросил Джон Шерлока.  
  
\- Утром, - сказал Шерлок вставая и прижимая Сайлеса к груди. – Это международный банк и чисто технически, люди всё равно будут работать тут всю ночь, но обычные работники после закрытия разойдутся по домам. Думаю, на этом мы и должны сосредоточиться в расследовании, так что на сегодня будет достаточно ознакомиться с планами банка. Себ, мой старый друг, у тебя нет случайно чертежей здания?   
  
Вопрос был приправлен доброй порцией сарказма и снисходительности. Судя по виду Уилкса, он уже сожалел о посланных е-мейлах.  
  
\- Разумеется, но я бы предпочёл, чтобы они не покидали банк. Не могу же я допустить, чтобы вы сами спланировали ограбление, не правда ли?  
  
\- На данный момент, оставлять их в банке тоже небезопасно, не правда ли? – заметил Джон к недовольству Уилкса.  
  
Уилкс проводил их из кабинета и проинструктировал секретаршу снабдить Шерлока требуемыми документами. Секретарша задержалась на несколько минут, которые она провела, воркуя над Сайлесом, но и Джон и Шерлок, оба сочли это приемлемой задержкой, потому как Сайлес был восхитительным и заслуживал все воркования, которые только мог получить.  
  
\- Просто выдай им чертежи! – наконец сорвался Уилкс, потеряв терпение перед лицом такого семейного счастья. Он протопал обратно в свой кабинет и захлопнул дверь.   
  
\- Он действительно рассчитывал на то, что ты всё ещё одинок, - сообщил Джон, когда секретарша отошла. – Мне его даже было бы жалко, если бы я его так не ненавидел.  
  
\- Статистически, на одного омегу приходится два альфы, - отметил Шерлок. – Он на неудачной половине спектра. Не настолько богат, чтобы получить пару по причине своей влиятельности и не настолько приятная личность, чтобы обрести пару на основе взаимного уважения и приязни.  
  
\- Ему стоит обратиться в « _Сваху_ », - с ухмылкой предложил Джон. – Я слышал, они творят чудеса.  
  
Шерлок хмыкнул и покрепче обнял Сайлеса.   
  
– Я знаком с потрясающей рыжеволосой омегой, которая ищет пару. Правда, она сидит в тюрьме. Разумеется, если он ничего не имеет против психопатов.  
  
\- Вообще-то, он _и в самом деле_ был в тебе заинтересован, - заметил Джон.  
  
\- Оу. Туше, - согласился Шерлок. – Может я себе и льщу, но думаю, что я всё же более приятная компания, чем серийный убийца.  
  
\- Незначительно.  
  
\- Ой, заткнись.  
  
Сайлес прервал их, неожиданно начав кричать во всю силу своих лёгких, и это после того, как вёл себя так тихо во время встречи.  
  
\- Шшш, - нерешительно попытался успокоить младенца Шерлок. – Нельзя кричать на публике.  
  
Сайлес продолжил радостно визжать, создавая шум ради самого шума.   
  
В этот момент вернулась секретарша, которая рассмеялась при виде Сайлеса, тестирующего, судя по всему, мощь своих лёгких.  
  
\- Я принесла их. Мистер Уилкс попросил, чтобы вы быстро их просмотрели и сразу отдали мне.   
  
Шерлок передал Сайлеса обратно Джону и пролистал чертежи, без сомнения, запоминая каждую линию.  
  
\- На этом всё, - сказал он через несколько минут, передавая их обратно удивлённой секретарше. – Джон, пойдём. Нам нужно поесть, а потом вернуться домой и ещё раз поесть.  
  
\- Должен признаться, кажется, мне больше нравится беременная версия тебя. По крайней мере – пищевые привычки.  
  
Шерлок закатил глаза и зашагал прочь, но Джон был уверен, что слышал, как тот осведомлялся у своего беременного живота, что тому хочется на обед.


	2. Chapter 2

_Гнездующийся омега начинает метить свою территорию. Как правило, это дом омеги, но в отдельных случаях, они бессознательно начинают метить любое место, которое кажется им безопасным убежищем для рождения ребенка._  
  
\- Шерлок? Что ты делаешь?  
  
Шерлок вздохнул. Ему казалось, что это должно быть очевидным. Не сказать, чтобы обычно он подолгу обнимал стены квартиры.  
  
\- Я мечу квартиру, Джон. Устанавливаю территорию. Это специфика гнездования. Ты делал нечто подобное, когда Сайлес родился.  
  
\- Когда родился Сайлес, я намазал своей спермой входную дверь снаружи, потому что инстинкты странная штука. Я не обнимал один и тот же участок стены целых полчаса.  
  
Шерлок отодвинулся от стены и, нахмурившись, посмотрел на Джона, который сидел в кресле, пил чай и наблюдал за Шерлоком.   
  
– Честно говоря, - раздражённо сказал Шерлок, усаживаясь в своё кресло, - я думаю, что у меня более адекватная реакция. Как минимум, с точки зрения санитарии.  
  
\- Сказал человек, намазавший _свою_ сперму на дверь в _детскую_. Давай просто согласимся, что инстинкты заставляют нас совершать странные поступки и двинемся дальше. У тебя есть какие-то идеи по поводу расследования?  
  
\- Да, - вздохнул Шерлок, складывая руки на животе. – Это до смешного просто. Очевидно, что один из кассиров и один из охранников работают вместе. Мне просто нужно поговорить с ними завтра, и дело будет раскрыто. Позвони Лестраду, нам необходимо взять ещё одно дело, что-нибудь с серийным убийцей. Ради Бога, пожалуйста, что-нибудь интересное. Я сегодня изучал интернет-магазины в поисках парных одёжек для близнецов. Мне нужно подумать о чём-то, не относящемся к младенцам.   
  
\- Хорошо, но мы займёмся этим утром. Уже поздно, - последняя фраза была произнесена со значительным нажимом.   
  
Шерлок поднял одну бровь. Этот тон он узнал.  
  
\- Ты собираешься соблазнить меня.  
  
\- Глупости, - запротестовал Джон, вставая и бросая многозначительные взгляды в сторону спальни. – Конечно, если только ты не хочешь быть соблазнён?..  
  
Шерлок скрестил руки на груди и нахмурился.  
  
\- Это смешно. Мы вместе 18 месяцев, Джон. Это полтора года секса.  
  
\- Прекрати жаловаться и позволь мне соблазнить тебя должным образом, - огрызнулся Джон. Он протопал в сторону спальни. – Ты идёшь, или нет?  
  
\- Это эвфемизм? – крикнул Шерлок ему вслед, вставая с кресла.  
  
\- Пошёл на хрен, Шерлок!  
  
\- Я думал, в этом-то и вся идея?  
  
\- Тащи уже сюда свою задницу.  
  
И Шерлок, как хороший маленький омега, исполнил повеление своего альфы.  
  


***

  
\- Это до смешного просто, - сказал Шерлок следующим утром в банке. – Себастьян, если ты сам этого не видишь, то ты слепой. Ограбления происходили каждый раз, когда охранник Хизер Роуз брала двойную смену. Она работала в паре со своим парнем, кассиром по имени Роберт Мэнсон. Под конец смены он проверял по записям, какие именно сейфы давно не открывались, предполагая, что их содержимого никто не хватится. Он брал ключи и передавал их мисс Роуз, которая хранила их до своей ночной смены. Потом она ставила запись с камеры на повтор - тут ты был прав - и забирала содержимое сейфов. Остальным охранникам платили за молчание, и грабёж продолжался бы незамеченным на протяжении многих месяцев, если бы не открыли тот самый первый сейф. Должен отметить, что руководство банка допустило ошибку. Если бы Мэнсон и Роуз знали, что первый грабёж был обнаружен, они бы не продолжили, но вы всё так хорошо прикрыли, что только несколько работников знали о случившимся. Если бы наша парочка знала, что руководство подозревает работников, они бы немедленно прекратили, и следующих ограблений бы не было. К счастью для тебя, большую часть ценностей они не успели продать. Их можно будет вернуть на место, не сообщая владельцам. Спасибо за потраченное время. Это было интересно.  
  
Шерлок задержал дыхание в ожидании похвалы от Джона. Джон всегда хвалил его. Это было именно то, что он делал.  
  
\- Было бы более впечатляюще, если бы посреди речи на тебя не срыгнул младенец, - произнёс Джон вместо похвалы.  
  
Шерлок посмотрел на Сайлеса, который радостно срыгивал ему на плечо.  
  
\- Отвратительно, но я почти привык, - пожаловался Шерлок, разворачиваясь к Себастьяну в ожидании заслуженной похвалы.  
  
\- И это всё? – вместо этого сказал Себастьян. – Всего два человека? Никакого заговора?  
  
\- Заговор есть, - подтвердил Шерлок. – Один из твоих работников связан с китайскими контрабандистами, но это ты меня не просил расследовать. Кроме того, Джон сказал, что это слишком опасно, и я склонен согласиться. Вернусь через семь месяцев, чтобы разобраться с этим делом, но до тех пор постарайся потерпеть. В качестве оплаты мы принимаем наличные или чек. Если будешь выписывать чек, то делай его на имя Джон Ватсон-Холмс. Джон позаботится об этом. Мне нужно поменять ребёнку памперс и счистить рвоту с рубашки. Скоро вернусь.  
  
Шерлок эффектно развернулся и направился в ванную комнату, с печалью признавая, что расследование преступлений теряет часть своего очарования, когда у вас на руках ребёнок.  
  
Но этим утром они заручились согласием миссис Хадсон присматривать за Сайлесом несколько дней, пока они будут заниматься подборкой убийств (серийный убийца!), которая ставила Лестрада в тупик. После того как они оставили ей Сайлеса, Шерлок и Джон направились в Скотланд-Ярд, чтобы броситься в бой - возможно, в последний раз до рождения близнецов. Его не радовала перспектива провести семь месяцев, занимаясь жалкими частными расследованиями и бытовыми убийствами, но он совсем не был таким черствым, как некоторые о нём думали, и никогда бы сознательно не подверг своих детей опасности.  
  
Только если произойдёт чрезвычайная ситуация, или объявится _действительно потрясающий серийный убийца_ , или если ситуация просто выйдет из-под его контроля, но в этом случае он оставит большую часть стрельбы и погони на Джона.  
  
Потому что, в конце концов, одомашненный он, или нет, он всё ещё оставался Шерлоком Холмсом. И ничто в действительности не удержит его от расследований. Так что, пока оставались преступники, нарушающие закон, пока Скотланд-Ярд был не в состоянии вытащить голову из задницы, Шерлок будет там, где он нужен, чиня то, что остальной мир считал непоправимо сломанным.  
  
Это было именно то, что он делал.  
  


***

  
Возможно, прощание с Сайлесом заняло гораздо больше времени, чем было необходимо, но до сих пор, они никогда не оставляли его так надолго. Пока Шерлок смывал остатки рвоты и менял рубашку, Джон успел пять раз повторить миссис Хадсон распорядок дня Сайлеса. Они оба ещё раз попрощались, покрыли Сайлеса поцелуями, и вышли ловить такси.  
Закрывая за собой дверь, они услышали плач Сайлеса, и Шерлок чуть было не отменил всё, лишь бы вернуться и успокоить сына.  
  
\- Мы не хотим сделать его чересчур зависимым, - напомнил Шерлоку Джон, хотя сам, похоже, был готов выбить дверь ногой и спасти Сайлеса из жёсткой хватки миссис Хадсон. – Он должен научиться справляться сам. Желание оградить его от опасности хорошая вещь, но ему уже полгода, а мы не оставляли его с кем-то помимо нас больше чем на девять часов.  
  
-У него нет понятия о времени и постоянстве, Джон, - жалобно проговорил Шерлок. – Он думает, что мы никогда не вернёмся.  
  
\- Но мы вернёмся, – уверенно сказал Джон. – Сайлес должен знать, что мы всегда будем возвращаться.   
  
Так что они поймали такси. И сидели в нём, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, потому что им было холодно. Совсем не потому что им требовалось утешение из-за отсутствия сына. Просто на улице было холодно, и они согревали друг друга.  
  
Да. Именно поэтому.  
  


***

  
\- Добрый день, Лестрад, - скучающим тоном произнёс Шерлок, входя в офис инспектора. Затем, его тело, не посоветовавшись с мозгом, пересекло комнату и обняло стену.  
  
\- Шерлок, какого черта, что происходит? – спросил Лестрад веселым и озадаченным тоном.  
  
\- Не уверен, - признался Шерлок, немного удивлённый своими действиями. – В данный момент я не полностью контролирую своё тело.  
  
\- Он метит офис, - ответил Джон. – Стресс Шерлока по поводу беременности врубил его инстинкт гнездования на полную катушку. Не беспокойся. Это всего лишь означает, что если что – ему будет комфортно рожать в твоём офисе.  
  
\- ОТОЙДИ ОТ СТЕНЫ, - потребовал Лестрад с нотками паники в голосе и попытался отогнать Шерлока, махая на него руками. Неделю назад он обнаружил, что притрагиваться к беременному Шерлоку в присутствии Джона эта очень, очень плохая идея. К счастью, он не выдвинул обвинения за нападение на офицера полиции, и за это извиняющийся Джон был ему благодарен.  
  
\- Итак, - сказал Шерлок, отходя от стены и поправляя пальто, будто ничего не произошло. – Я слышал, что у вас тут действительно захватывающая цепь убийств.  
  
Лестрад бросил на стену последний обеспокоенный взгляд и открыл папку, лежащую на его столе.  
  
\- Да, какой-то психопат принялся топить вдов. У нас нет абсолютно ничего. Всё, что мы смогли, так это предупредить скорбящих женщин, что теперь они мишени для убийцы.  
  
\- Утоплены в… чём? – спросил Шерлок, рассматривая фотографии. – Они у себя дома, никаких признаков, что ваннами пользовались. Убийца приносит с собой ведро?  
  
\- Андерсон предположил, что это детский бассейн, - отметил Лестрад.  
  
\- Андерсон должен прекратить разговаривать, - пробормотал Шерлок. – Они ведь даже не мокрые? – Шерлок снова пролистал фотографии. – Они были найдены абсолютно сухими, но при этом их утопили… Они были без сознания и их окунули в ведро?  
  
\- Никаких следов от удара тупым предметом, - вздохнул Лестрад. - И отчёт токсиколога ничего не дал. Если они и были без сознания, то нет ничего, что бы на это указывало. Никаких признаков борьбы. Патологоанатом уже закончил с последней жертвой. Можешь её сам осмотреть, вдруг мы что-то пропустили. На место преступления тоже заглянем.  
  
\- Хорошо, - согласился Шерлок, закрывая папку и борясь с желанием потереться о стол. Он должен взять под контроль эту потребность метить вещи, пока не опозорился ещё больше.  
  
\- А где Сайлес? – спросил Лестрад. – Хоть это и совершенно недопустимо брать младенца на место преступления, но я очень скучаю по этому задире.  
  
\- Мы оставили его с миссис Хадсон. Мы хотим сосредоточиться исключительно на расследовании, насколько это возможно. На самом деле, после этого дела я не смогу больше расследовать убийства. Так что, сейчас мы расследуем последнее большое дело перед тем, как моё деликатное состояние сделает меня бесполезным, - с горечью закончил Шерлок.  
Лестрад был озадачен.  
  
\- Но ты же всего на втором месяце? Еще есть время.  
  
\- При нормальных обстоятельствах, да, - вздохнул Шерлок, распахивая своё пальто и предъявляя взглядам рубашку, натянувшуюся на округлившемся животе. – Но моя физиология решила побыть бессердечной сукой и одарила нас дополнительным детёнышем.  
  
Похоже, Лестрад был готов упасть в обморок.  
  
\- О, Боже, вы собираетесь одарить мир двумя маленькими Холмсами? Да помогут нам небеса.  
  
\- В точности мои мысли, - заявил Джон с нестерпимо самодовольной ухмылкой.  
  
Боже, Шерлок ненавидел эту улыбку.  
  


***

  
\- Тина Ховард, - зачитал Джон данные из папки, пока Шерлок осматривал тело. – Тут сказано, что она была найдена своей домработницей вчера, рано утром.  
  
\- Найдена в гостиной, - припомнил Шерлок, пытаясь обнаружить признаки борьбы или следы связывания. – Никаких брызг, никаких мокрых пятен, никаких признаков, что её перемещали. Утонула на суше.  
  
\- Видишь что-нибудь? – спросил Джон спустя какое-то время.  
  
Шерлок не ответил, он как раз отводил волосы с лица жертвы, чтобы изучить детали.   
  
\- Ох, - выдохнул Шерлок, доставая свою лупу. – Джон, приведи Молли, я должен выяснить, заметила ли она это.  
  
\- Молли не производила вскрытия, - заметил Джон.  
  
\- Это означает, что она не заполняла отчёт. Ты действительно думаешь, что она упустит шанс исследовать жертву серийного убийцы?  
  
Джон пошёл за Молли. Он вернулся минуту спустя, с извинениями ведя за собой измотанную Молли.  
  
\- Молли, ты это видела? – спросил Шерлок, указывая на небольшую ссадину над ухом жертвы.  
  
\- Да, - сказала она нервно. – Но она посмертная. Ты же знаешь, трупы иногда немного повреждаются по пути. Она могла получить ссадину о молнию на мешке.  
  
\- Это очень специфичный след, - сказал Шерлок, вибрируя от волнения. – Видишь эти небольшие следы? Это _резина_. Резиновая лента. Убийца наверняка обмотал её вокруг головы жертвы, а когда снимал, то слишком сильно потянул, и повредило кожу.  
  
\- Это как ожог верёвкой? – спросил Джон, рассматривая отметину.  
  
\- Ожог резиной, - поправил Шерлок. – Ожог от маленькой резинки.  
  
\- Но… - Молли недоумевала. – Зачем ему резинка?  
  
Шерлок нахмурился и разглядывал труп, уделяя наибольшее внимание зоне вокруг носа и рта.  
  
– У меня теория, - сказал он. – У меня их несколько вообще-то, но одна особенная. Чтобы проверить, мне нужно посмотреть место преступления. Джон, куда ушёл Лестрад?  
  
\- На ланч, - проинформировал Шерлока Джон. – Сразу, как только мы пришли сюда. И он сообщил тебе об этом.  
  
Шерлок отмахнулся от этой информации.  
  
\- Пошли ему сообщение. Мне нужен доступ к тому месту преступления.  
  
\- Тогда, тут вы закончили? – спросила Молли, прибирая за Шерлоком.  
  
\- Почти, - ответил он, направляясь к ближайшей стене, чтобы хорошенько её обнять.  
  
\- Ты не будешь рожать в морге, - сообщил ему Джон через несколько секунд.  
  
\- И не планирую, - уверил его Шерлок, не прекращая обнимать стену.  
  
\- Мне следует беспокоиться? – спросила Молли крайне обеспокоенным тоном.  
  
Джон объяснил ей суть всего этого безумия с мечением территории, которое началось, когда Шерлок обнаружил, что у него будет двойня. Молли несколько минут воодушевлённо попискивала от открывшейся ей перспективы на _ещё одного младенца_ , пока Шерлок наконец не удостоверился, что стена совершенно точно знает, кому она принадлежит.  
  
\- Пошли, - скомандовал он, перемещаясь от стены к двери, как будто происходящее было самым обычным явлением. – Нам нужно раскрыть четыре убийства за три дня.  
  


***

  
\- Отметины на ковре, - отметил Шерлок сразу же, как только они вошли в комнату. – Здесь, здесь, здесь и здесь.  
  
Небольшие вмятины очерчивали довольно большую площадь.   
  
\- Здесь что-то удерживали с помощью груза. Брезент, или, скорее всего – полиэтиленовая плёнка.  
  
Лестрад моргнул и жестом попросил Шерлока продолжать.  
  
\- Таким образом, утопление было не таким безводным, как его хочет представить нам убийца, - сказал Шерлок, начиная расхаживать по комнате, как только его теории начали обретать форму. – Вода выплёскивалась на землю. Каким образом она выплёскивалась на землю, но не жертву? Если бы они были в сознании, разве бы они не боролись? Ответ: они были связаны.  
  
\- На запястьях жертв не было никаких следов, - прервал его Лестрад.  
  
Шерлок отмахнулся от него.  
  
\- Существуют способы связать ноги и руки, не оставляя следов. У жертвы была одежда с длинными рукавами, а некоторые вещи сконструированы так, чтобы цепляться сами за себя – на ум приходят медицинские повязки на липучке. Они не оставят никаких отметок через одежду, особенно, если убийца специально старался не пережимать кровообращение. Теперь, - как он утопил их, не погружая в воду по крайней мере, лицо? Ответ: немного изобретательности.  
  
\- Шерлок, пожалуйста, переходи к сути, люди в опасности, - вздохнул Лестрад.  
  
\- У Тины Ховард маленькая ссадина от резинки над её левым ухом. Что оставляет после себя такую ссадину? Что закрепляют на лице такой резинкой? Джон, ты доктор, ты должен знать.  
  
Джон посмотрел на потолок, как будто там был написан ответ, и обдумывал ответ, слегка высунув язык.  
  
\- Ох… кислородная маска?  
  
\- Точно! – Шерлок захлопал в ладоши, довольный тем, что альфа не всё время является идиотом. – Кислородная маска! Или, по крайней мере, её модифицированная версия. Почти герметичная и сконструирована для непрерывной подачи воды вместо кислорода. Как вы заметили, я сказал почти герметичная. Если бы она была полностью герметичной, то вокруг носа и рта жертвы остались бы маленькие отметки. Таким образом, убийца знал, что нельзя прижимать её слишком сильно. Некоторое количество воды пролилось по лицу жертвы на подстеленную полиэтиленовую плёнку. Когда жертва переставала сопротивляться потоку воды, льющемуся в её лёгкие, он отключал насос, вытирал ей лицо полотенцем и убирал плёнку. Всё это упаковывается в небольшую сумку, позволяя ему ускользнуть, не привлекая внимания. Таким образом, мы получаем утопленника на суше.  
  
Лестрад яростно строчил заметки в блокноте, а Джон делал пометки в своей черной записной книжке.  
  
\- Блестяще, - сказал Джон, убирая ручку и встречая взгляд Шерлока ослепительной улыбкой. – Абсолютно блестяще.  
  
\- Это всё хорошо, Шерлок, - сказал Лестрад. – Но у тебя есть идеи, кто это сделал?  
  
Шерлок слегка смутился.  
  
\- Ещё нет. Мне нужно над этим поработать. Убийца был очень активным. Четыре убийства меньше чем за две недели? Он ударит в любой день. И когда он это сделает, я уверен, что смогу найти его.  
  
Лестрад выглядел умиротворённым. Джон выглядел желающим замотать Шерлока в пушистый плед и оставить так навсегда.  
  
Что было странной мыслью. Шерлок нахмурился, раздумывая, а не был ли это способ его инстинктов сообщить ему, что настало время расслабиться и отдаться заботе своего альфы.  
Он скривился. Боже, это раздражало.  
  
\- Давай пока пойдём домой, - сказал Джон, беря Шерлока за руку. – Если только нет ничего, что ты можешь сделать прямо сейчас. Мы оставили миссис Хадсон с Сайлесом одну на восемь часов. Ей пора отдохнуть.   
  
\- Мне нужно просмотреть данные по другим жертвам, - вздохнул Шерлок, хотя идея пойти домой была привлекательной. Д _ом, безопасность, гнездо, безопасность, комфорт, безопасность, дети, дом, гнездо, безопасность_ , - распевал маленький омега в голове у Шерлока.  
  
\- Я уговорю Лестрада позволить тебе забрать домой копии, - уверил его Джон. – Ты не обедал, и пропустить ужин недопустимо. Ты…  
  
\- Кормлю троих, да, Джон, я прекрасно знаю, - с насмешкой прервал Шерлок. – Ты продолжаешь постоянно напоминать. Да, хорошо. Мы раздобудем еды и пойдём домой на несколько часов. Как скажешь, альфа.  
  
Джон закатил глаза и проигнорировал взрыв своего партнёра, вместо этого целуя его в щёку.  
  
\- Хорошо, я поговорю с Лестрадом, а ты – вызови такси. И не притворяйся, что не хочешь обнять нашего ребёнка так же отчаянно, как и я.  
  
Шерлок должен был признать, что он действительно отчаянно хотел обнять своего ребёнка. Или хотя бы понюхать макушку.  
  
 _Да, понюхать ребёнка._  
  
 _Прекрати вести себя странно, омега._ Шерлок мысленно закатил глаза и достал свой телефон.  
  


***

  
\- И тогда он утопил их с помощью кислородной маски, - закончил Шерлок и зарылся носом в кудряшки Сайлеса. – Это красивая ирония. Но теперь мы должны ждать, когда он убьёт ещё раз, чтобы получить новую информацию. Вот что случается, когда дядя Лестрад бесполезен и не звонит мне сразу же, как только события становятся интересными, а вместо этого он ждёт, пока вся информация не устареет и не станет бесполезной. Две другие жертвы уже похоронены. Похоронены, Сайлес. И я ничего не могу с этим сделать. А следующие похороны завтра. Мне сообщили, что мне не позволено задерживать похороны требованием заново исследовать тело.  
  
\- Плохо, - согласился Сайлес.  
  
\- И Папа сказал, что я веду себя как ребёнок, - пожаловался Шерлок. – Папа очень злой.  
  
\- Плохой Папа, - поддержал Сайлес.  
  
\- Эй! – крикнул Джон из кухни, где он пытался приготовить хоть какое-то подобие здоровой еды. Я вас слышу. Перестань портить нашего сына!  
  
\- Сайлес, ты испорчен?  
  
\- Да, - и Сайлес шлёпнул Шерлока по груди без всякой определённой причины.  
  
\- Слишком поздно! – сообщил Шерлок Джону. – Нельзя драться, - сообщил он Сайлесу.  
  
Джон вошел в комнату с миской макарон, в которые были добавлены свежие овощи и жареная курица. Миска Шерлока была гораздо больше, чем миска Джона.   
  
\- Съешь всё, - приказал ему Джон. – Ты можешь притвориться, что я тебя заставил, чтобы не чувствовать себя виноватым из-за желания столько съесть.  
  
Шерлок усадил Сайлеса на покрывало, разложенное на полу и забрал у Джона миску. Сайлес уселся и начал отбивать ритм по полу, развлекая себя создаваемым шумом.  
  
\- Миссис Хадсон сказала, что это был ужас, - откровенно сказал Шерлок Джону. – Без нас он плакал, не переставая. В конце концов, заснул через несколько часов.  
  
\- Возможно, он окажется омегой, - сказал Джон Шерлоку. – Исследования показали, что они имеют тенденцию быть очень эмоционально зависимыми и цепляющимися за родителей детьми.  
  
\- Ложь, - упрямо сказал Шерлок, начиная поглощать еду.  
  
\- Майкрофт рассказал, что ты плакал и звал его, пока лицо не синело.  
  
\- Майкрофт любит притворяться, что его существование важно.  
  
\- Он так же сказал, что ты не отпускал Мамочку, пока тебе не исполнилось три года.  
  
\- Майкрофт употребляет наркотики.  
  
\- Нет, не употребляет.  
  
\- Должен, - настаивал Шерлок. – Его память слишком неточная. Думаю, что он страдает от какого-то повреждения головного мозга, скорее всего от наркотиков.  
  
\- Это не Майкрофт принимал наркотики, - вздыхает Джон, поедая макароны.  
  
\- Тогда он сошел с ума, - решает Шерлок. – Потому что я был ангельским ребёнком.  
  
На это Джон начинает смеяться. И смеяться. И смеяться. Ему пришлось поставить еду, чтобы вытереть слёзы, бегущие по лицу.  
  
\- Мой дорогой, - наконец вздохнул Джон, снова обретая дыхание. – Ты абсолютно безумен. И я до смерти люблю тебя. Сайлес грызёт мебель. Я скоро вернусь.  
  
Джон поднялся, чтобы догнать их удивительно подвижного ребёнка, оставляя Шерлока дуться на диване. Он сконцентрировался на еде, предпочтя заедать, а не проговаривать чувства.  
  
Джон вернул Сайлеса на его покрывало и сел рядом с Шерлоком, снова принимаясь за макароны.  
  
\- Когда ты успеваешь разговаривать с Майкрофтом? – через минуту спросил Шерлок.  
  
\- Иногда он вроде как… появляется, - ответил Джон. – Не знаю. Я присматриваю за Сайлесом, и он вдруг появляется. Это странно. И жутко.  
  
\- Он просто телепортируется, рассказывает истории о моём детстве и исчезает снова?  
  
\- Иногда он предлагает мне деньги, чтобы я что-то для него сделал, - добавляет Джон. – Я никогда не соглашаюсь. Но да, по большей части это просто странные истории. Однажды я был в Теско, и когда я обернулся, он стоял позади меня. Он просто сказал: «Когда Шерлок был в возрасте Сайлеса, у него была мягкая игрушка – пчела, которую он обнимал, засыпая», а потом он ушёл. В тот же день я нашел пакет с игрушечной пчелой у нас на пороге. Как будто он пытается быть хорошим дядей, но делает это самым странным и жутким способом из всех возможных.  
  
Шерлок рассмеялся.  
  
\- Если Майкрофт так ведёт себя в роли дяди, то не дай Бог у него будут дети.  
  
Джон усмехнулся.  
  
\- Можешь себе представить? Они бы играли на улице, а он появляется из ниоткуда и говорит: «Вон то дерево нехарактерно для этой местности, его специально посадили», а потом исчезает.  
  
\- Или представь ужас от кучи маленьких Майкрофтов, бегающих вокруг.  
  
\- С зонтиками и в костюмах.  
  
\- И все они пытаются заставить своих кузенов исполнять свою волю.  
  
Они рассмеялись, а потом Джон вздохнул.  
  
\- Спорю, карма накажет нас за этот разговор, когда Майкрофт неожиданно объявит, что у него есть шесть тайных детей.  
  
Шерлок вздрогнул.  
  
\- Боже, нет. Мир достаточно страдает от того, что я продолжаю размножаться. Давай постараемся не увеличивать вклад Холмсов в генофонд.  
  
\- Наверно так будет лучше.  
  
\- Именно.


	3. Chapter 3

_"По мере развития беременности, омега начнёт одержимо чистить и убирать своё гнездо, делая его как можно более приветливым для своего нового ребёнка".  
_  
Серийный убийца больше не нападал. По всей видимости, он высказал свою позицию, какой бы она не была, и решил уйти в подполье, прежде чем полиция смогла бы его поймать.  
  
Шерлок провел несколько дней, раскрывая незакрытые дела и бытовые убийства; ожидая, когда убийца нанесёт удар, но сдался после того как полностью заклеил стену сведениями о жертвах, теориями относительно личности убийцы и любыми связями которые только мог между ними найти.  
  
Лично Джону стало немного легче, когда Шерлок оставил это. Если бы прогрессирующая беременность не подрывала его силы, он, несомненно, отказался бы выпустить дело из рук. Как бы то ни было, проходили недели, и живот Шерлока рос с пугающей скоростью. Он проводил больше времени дуясь на диване, чем стоило бы, но квартира в основном оставалась нетронутой.  
  
Джон говорит "в основном", потому что Сайлес овладел искусством ползать и относился к своей недавно обретённой подвижности как к предлогу, чтобы всё ломать. Джон провел целый день, устанавливая решетки на лестницах и делая квартиру безопасной для ребенка (разумеется, без помощи со стороны Шерлока, за исключением того, что тот периодически сообщал, что Джон делает что-то неправильно), так как он не мог посвятить каждую секунду каждого дня, наблюдая, как Сайлес радостно ползает по полу.   
  
Первое Рождество Сайлеса прошло в том же организованном хаосе, который сопутствовал каждому дню их нормальной жизни. Майкрофт заставил их посетить рождественский обед с Мамочкой и мистером Холмсом (на самом деле, Джон считал, что это было мило и, поскольку, Мамочка видела Сайлеса до этого только один раз, она наслаждалась ролью бабушки), и Сайлес порвал на клочки всю оберточную бумагу с той чистой, незапятнанной радостью, которую выражают только младенцы, которые понятия не имеют что происходит, но наслаждаются этим по-любому.  
  
В общем и целом это было довольно напряженное время, но положа руку на сердце, Джон не мог сказать, что хотел бы быть где-либо ещё.  
  


***

  
Джон проснулся от того, что Шерлок целовал его сзади в шею.  
  
\- Доброе утро, милый, - сонно поприветствовал его Джон. Он перекатился и поцеловал Шерлока, не разжимая губ. – Ты давно проснулся?  
  
\- Полчаса назад, - сказал Шерлок, пытаясь, но затрудняясь сесть. – Это… о, Боже…  
  
\- Что?! – в ту же секунду Джон был рядом с Шерлоком. – Что не так?  
  
\- Ничего! – Шерлок толкнул Джона назад. – Успокойся. Просто … прошлой ночью был всплеск роста. - Он откинул одеяло, открывая значительную выпуклость, которая определённо не была такой заметной ещё вчера. – Это просто… настораживает. Я имею в виду, логически я знаю, что должен быстро расти, чтобы приспособиться к массе двух эмбрионов, но я не думал, что изменения будут такими ужасными.  
  
\- Ты выглядишь… значительно больше, чем на три месяца, - сказал Джон несколько сбивчиво, надо признать.  
  
\- Почти четыре месяца, - поправил Шерлок. – И я полагаю, этого следовало ожидать. Во втором триместре один ребёнок только начал бы увеличивать живот. По всей видимости, два решили сделать меня похожим на придурка, занимающегося контрабандой футбольных мячей.  
  
\- Это очаровательно, - решил Джон, наклоняясь, чтобы оставить лёгкий поцелуй на животе и более серьёзный на губах Шерлока. – Абсолютно очаровательно.  
  
\- Ты улыбаешься этой улыбкой.  
  
\- Какой улыбкой?  
  
\- Этой улыбкой, которой ты улыбаешься, когда ты чувствуешь себя особенно самодовольным от того, что ты альфа. Честно говоря, понятия не имею, чем ты так гордишься. Засунуть их туда было не особо трудно.  
  
\- Я задницу рвал, чтобы их туда засунуть, - запротестовал Джон.  
  
\- Ну…  
  
\- Ой, заткнись, - проворчал Джон, помогая Шерлоку подняться на ноги. – Что ты хочешь на завтрак?  
  
\- Всё, - решительно сказал Шерлок.  
  
\- Договорились, - согласился Джон. – Я с этого и начну. Под «всем» ты имеешь в виду гренки в яичном кляре и чай, так?  
  
\- Разумеется, - согласился Шерлок, как будто слово «всё» было синонимом для гренок в яичном кляре и чая, и Джон просто был смешон.  
  
\- Разумеется, - повторил Джон.  
  
Утро было тихим. Шерлок покачивал на колене их восьмимесячного сына ( что становилось затруднительным с растущим животом), практически с вожделением наблюдая за тем, как Джон готовит завтрак. Поправка: он смотрел с вожделением на гренки в яичном кляре.  
  
\- Голоден? – спросил Джон с весельем в голосе.  
  
\- Джон, иди на хуй.  
  
\- Сайлес повторяет слова, - напомнил ему Джон. – Осторожнее.  
  
\- Быстрее готовь еду.  
  
\- Дорогой, я над этим работаю.  
  
\- Ты работаешь над этим недостаточно быстро. Прямо сейчас я мог бы съесть _что угодно,_ Джон. _Что угодно_.   
  
\- Прекрати ныть, - шикнул Джон, ставя перед Шерлоком тарелку с горкой гренок. – Боже, и ведь было когда-то время, когда слышать, что ты голоден, приводило меня в восторг.   
  
\- Глупый Джон, - нежно вздохнул Шерлок. – К настоящему времени тебе стоило бы привыкнуть.  
  
\- Действительно стоило бы, - посетовал Джон. – Дай мне Сайлеса, я скормлю ему его завтрак. А ты помедленнее, а не то тебя затошнит.  
  
\- Я делаю то, что хочу, - упрямо сказал Шерлок, заглатывая еду.  
  
Джон закатил глаза.  
  
\- Поверь мне, я знаю.  
  


***

  
Джон сидел в кресле, перебирая волосы Сайлеса, и рассматривал Шерлока, пытаясь определить, действительно ли он видит то, что ему кажется он видит.  
  
\- _Ты делаешь уборку?_ – недоверчиво спросил Джон.  
  
Шерлок поднял голову от разбора бумаг и нахмурился.  
  
\- Разумеется, а на что ещё это похоже? На изучение шведского языка? Джон, ну в самом деле.  
  
\- Ты _никогда_ не убираешься.  
  
\- Инстинкт! – сказал Шерлок раздражённо.  
  
\- С Сайлесом ты делал уборку только в спальне.  
  
\- Вдвое больше щенков, вдвое больше уборки. Проблемы?  
  
\- Ни малейших, - честно сказал Джон. – Я просто чувствую, что должен помочь.  
  
\- Не смей, - предупредил Шерлок. – Поверь, когда я говорю, что не особо оценю это. Глупый омежий инстинкт убеждён, что если ты мне помогаешь, то это значит, что я всё делаю неправильно и я не смог быть хорошей парой. Так что. Просто. Оставь мне уборку. Иначе…  
  
\- Первая стадия – запах, - продекламировал Джон, наблюдая за тем, как Шерлок продолжает своё безумное занятие. – Это было чертовски весело, и ты не можешь это отрицать. Я думал, Грег собирается упасть в обморок, когда ты начал метить его офис.  
  
\- Я прекрасно осведомлён о стадиях гнездования, Джон, - взорвался Шерлок.  
  
\- Вторая стадия – уборка, - продолжил Джон, игнорируя Шерлока. – Ты неплохо справляешься. Ты делаешь замечательную работу в плане уборки, Шерлок.  
  
На какой-то момент Шерлок возгордился от похвалы, пока не понял, что он делает.  
  
\- Стоп, - настойчиво сказал он, слегка покраснев.  
  
\- Третья стадия – комфорт, - вздохнул Джон. – Полагаю, ты снова собираешься превратить постель в гнездо.  
  
\- Нет, - сказал Шерлок, слегка надувшись, - это пятая стадия. Я ещё не знаю, как третья стадия проявит себя. С каждой беременностью по-разному.  
  
\- Инстинкты странная штука, - решительно сказал Джон.  
  
\- Это мы установили в прошлый раз. Не передашь мне ту тряпку?  
  


***

  
\- Себастьян Уилкс посылает тебе сообщения, - объявил Джон некоторое время спустя. – Есть что-то, что ты мне не говоришь?  
  
Шерлок закатил глаза.  
  
\- Нет.  
  
Джон перечитал сообщение.  
  
\- Он сказал, что хочет, чтобы ты занялся расследованием ситуации с контрабандистами.  
  
\- Почему? Я же сказал ему, что займусь этим через несколько месяцев.  
  
\- Да, но, похоже, случилось что-то, о чём он не хочет упоминать в сообщениях.  
  
Шерлок оторвался от уборки, на которую подгонял его инстинкт и нахмурился.  
  
\- Ты считаешь, мы должны поговорить с ним?  
  
\- Нет, но тебе интересно, не так ли?  
  
Шерлок боролся с собой целых три секунды, прежде чем признал:  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- Ну, - сказал Джон через минуту, - миссис Хадсон сейчас дома.  
  
Шерлок расплылся в улыбке.  
  
\- Я соберу сумку. Уговори её присмотреть за Сайлесом. Выходим через пять минут.  
  
Сайлес, разумеется, закатил истерику, когда увидел что оба его родителя оставляют его. Джон и Шерлок пытались попрощаться с ним как обычно, как будто они собираются вернуться через пару минут, но, похоже, у Сайлеса было шестое чувство, когда они оставляли его с миссис Хадсон дольше, чем на час. Он скривил своё милое совершенное личико и заплакал большими несчастными слезами, пока, наконец, Джон и Шерлок не сбежали из чувства самосохранения.   
  
Они тесно прижались друг к другу во время своей полной печали поездки в такси, решительно _не_ думая о своём плачущем малыше.  
  


***

  
\- Что, на этот раз никакого ребёнка? ГОСПОДИ БОЖЕ.  
  
Уилкс выглядел несколько шокированным при виде пальто, пошитого на заказ для беременного Шерлока, и при виде живота размером с мяч, которое оно практически не скрывало.  
  
\- Нет, - предостерёг Шерлок, - я здесь потому что мне любопытно. Что именно изменилось за два месяца, и заставило тебя снова со мной связаться?  
  
Уилкс оторвал взгляд от середины фигуры Шерлока, моргнул пару раз, потом, наконец, закрыл рот и откашлялся.  
  
\- Эдди Ван Кун. Его нашли убитым в его квартире несколько дней назад. Ну, сначала думали что это самоубийство, но вчера обнаружили ещё одного парня, убитого точно так же. Я подумал – ну, я имею в виду, я подумал что ты, по крайней мере, мог бы сказать, были ли они связаны. Ты уверен, что я не должен беспокоиться об этой сети контрабандистов?  
  
\- Сможет подождать ещё пять месяцев, - отмахнутся Шерлок.  
  
\- Ну, - сказал Уилкс, - мне было интересно, не проверишь ли ты это, чтобы убедиться, что никто из моих сотрудников не находится в опасности.  
  
Шерлок посмотрел на Джона, чувствуя искушение, но прислушиваясь к его здравому смыслу.  
  
Джон глубоко вздохнул, успокаивая себя, что у него при себе пистолет и кивнул Шерлоку.  
  
Шерлок одарил Джона улыбкой облегчения и развернулся обратно к Уилксу.  
  
\- Мы проверим это, но только поверхностно, - Шерлок указал на свой живот. – Я уверен, ты видишь, почему я не горю желанием бегать за бандой контрабандистов, у которых похоже нет никаких угрызений совести по поводу убийств.  
  
\- Спасибо, - сказал Уилкс. Он кивнул на живот Шерлока, - и… поздравляю, кстати. Никогда бы не принял тебя за домашний типаж, Холмс.  
  
Шерлок пожал плечами.  
  
\- Спасибо, - сказал он, скривив лицо, – полагаю. В любом случае, просто дай нам адрес этого парня Ван Куна, и мы пойдём и посмотрим. Я уверен, мы что-нибудь нароем, так что мы скоро с тобой свяжемся.  
  
Джон записал адрес, попрощался за Шерлока и последовал за своим омегой прочь из банка, молясь о том, чтобы они не обнаружили себя подобно Алисе глубоко в кроличьей норе, совершив огромную ошибку.  
  


***

  
\- Джон, - произнёс Шерлок в темноте заброшенного туннеля. – В свете последних событий, я думаю, что можно утверждать что я, возможно, сделал ошибку.  
  
\- Я говорил тебе, Шерлок. Я, блять, говорил тебе и посмотри, что случилось, - Джон тихо кипел, ожидая, когда вернутся похитители, в то же время мастерски расправляясь со стяжками, которыми их связали. – «Давай сходим в цирк», сказал ты. «Уверен, ничего не случится», сказал ты. «По крайней мере, мы насладимся представлением, мы давно не были на свидании!» Шерлок Ватсон-Холмс, я блять, убил бы тебя прямо сейчас, и даже не жалел бы об этом аж несколько секунд.  
  
\- Мы сразу же пошли домой! – запротестовал Шерлок. – Откуда я должен был знать, что они меня узнают.  
  
\- УЗНАТЬ БЕРЕМЕННОГО МУЖЧИНУ ОМЕГУ, КОТОРЫЙ ХОДИЛ ЗА НИМИ ЦЕЛЫЙ ДЕНЬ?! ХМ. ДА. ИНТЕРЕСНО, КАК ОНИ ЭТО СДЕЛАЛИ? И ВЕДЬ НЕ ПОХОЖЕ, ЧТО ВСЕГО 2% ПОПУЛЯЦИИ ЯВЛЯЮТСЯ МУЖЧИНАМИ ОМЕГАМИ!  
  
\- Не нужно кричать, Джон.  
  
\- Я, НАХРЕН, БУДУ КРИЧАТЬ СКОЛЬКО МНЕ УГОДНО. НАШИ ДЕТИ В ОПАСНОСТИ!  
  
\- Я понимаю это, - взорвался Шерлок, освобождаясь от своих стяжек. – Кстати, ты был прав. Этот тьюториал на Ютьюбе про освобождение из стяжек, _был_ хорошим вложением. И нам повезло, что Сайлес спит у миссис Хадсон. Могло быть и хуже.  
  
\- Это всё ещё очень плохо, Шерлок. С некоторыми вещами я мирюсь. Я смирился с тем, что мы вломились в квартиру осиротевшей девушки. Я смирился с тем, что мы бегаем по улицам в поисках граффити. Я смирился с тем, что мы разделились, чтобы исследовать разные улики. Я не смирился с тем, что молодая девушка была убита в музее из-за того, что я должен был бежать за тобой, чтобы защищать тебя. О чем, _черт побери_ , ты думал, побежав за _человеком с пистолетом_? Я не смирился с тем, что ты отказывался впустить меня в квартиру, в которую ты только что вломился, _чтобы на тебя могли напасть убийцы_. Я не согласен мириться с тем, что ты срываешься по следу, _не говоря мне, куда направляешься_. У тебя есть обязательства, Шерлок! У тебя есть обязательства перед жизнью, которая развивается у тебя в животе! А теперь, Христа ради, освободи меня из этих стяжек, у меня обручальное кольцо застряло.  
  
\- Возможно, в этом есть какая-то ужасная метафора.  
  
\- Шерлок.  
  
\- Хорошо, - лодыжки Шерлока всё ещё были связаны, но он вывернулся в сторону Джона со своей позиции на полу и помог ему со стяжками. Это включало в себя краткое снятие обручального кольца (Джон почувствовал, как Шерлока настигла маленькая паническая атака из-за этого) и разодранные запястья, но, в конце концов, Джон был свободен.  
  
\- Ты в порядке? – спросил Джон, проводя руками по голове Шерлока, куда его ударили, и по животу, где хранился очень ценный груз.  
  
\- Нормально, - уверил его Шерлок. – Дети тоже в порядке.  
  
\- Мы отправимся в госпиталь, как только выберемся отсюда, - сказал Джон, останавливая Шерлока взглядом, прежде чем тот мог возразить. – Мы идём в больницу, потом домой, потом у нас будет секс, потом мы будем спать весь день. Не спорь. Понял?  
  
Губы Шерлока дёрнулись в веселье.  
  
\- Понял.  
  
\- Хорошо, теперь давай убираться отсюда.  
  


***

  
Их похитители вернулись меньше чем через три минуты после того как Шерлок и Джон освободились от стяжек вокруг лодыжек (ЭТО потребовало усилий). Они явно не ожидали, что их заложники освободятся и ещё менее они были готовы к тому, что один из заложников окажется разъяренным альфой, стремящимся защитить своего омегу.  
  
Большая часть заброшенного туннеля была скрыта тенями. По приказу Джона Шерлок спрятался там, где он был бы наименее заметен, а Джон использовал разбросанные участки тьмы для тактического преимущества.  
  
Джон начал двигаться, когда они ещё осознавали своё удивление. Первый вырубился от потрясающего хука справа в исполнении Джона. Он отпрянул назад под защиту тьмы, когда оставшиеся три (один из которых был женщиной в годах, вооружённой пистолетом, что оказалось сюрпризом) начали паниковать и искать его.  
  
Он знал, что не было никакого шанса на то, чтобы успешно снять их систематически, одного за другим, и не быть подстреленным в процессе, но пока речь была о том, что подстрелят его, а не Шерлока - он не был против.  
  
Он схватил ещё одного безымянного приспешника и затащил его в тень. Крик быстро стих и послышался звук тела, падающего на землю. Женщина (Генерал Шан – припомнил Джон, хотя его память была неотчётливой в данный момент) подняла пистолет и прицелилась примерно в направлении Джона.  
  
\- Тебе не стоит стрелять из пистолета.  
  
Джон чуть сам не пристрелил Шерлока, когда услышал его баритон сквозь хаос.  
  
\- И почему нет? – спросила Генерал Шан Шерлока, который вышел из теней. – Мужчины омеги стоят кучу денег на черном рынке. Убью альфу и продам тебя с твоими щенками.  
  
Шерлок, похоже, был слегка обеспокоен этим.  
  
\- Что же. Тем не менее, тебе не стоит стрелять. Посмотри на туннель, посмотри на его радиус. Если ты выстрелишь и промахнёшься, пуля может отрикошетить в любую сторону. Она может попасть в меня, и ты потеряешь деньги. Она может попасть в тебя, и ты лишишься жизни. Хочешь рискнуть?  
  
\- Вообще-то да, - сказала Генерал Шан, возвращая своё внимание темноте, скрывающей Джона, который как раз пытался прокрасться под покровом теней, но без особого успеха.  
  
\- Что же, я согласен, что вероятность невелика, но риск остаётся!  
  
В туннеле было несколько больших ящиков (как раз перед тем, как их похитили, Шерлок установил, что именно в них был груз). Джон отпрянул назад, благодаря Бога в первый раз в жизни, за то, что научился в армии ходить бесшумно, и спрятался за одним из них.  
  
Пистолет Шан больше не был для него существенной угрозой, но сейчас Джон беспокоился об этом чертовом рикошете, о котором упомянул Шерлок.  
  
\- Знаете, мистер Холмс, Вы гораздо более лёгкая мишень, - сказала Шан, отводя пистолет от теней и снова направляя его на Шерлока. – Будет обидно потерять здоровых щенков, но пока Вы живой, я найду Вам применение.  
  
Джон прекратил все попытки быть незаметным, снял ботинок и запустил его в голову Шан. Он сразу же нырнул за ящики, закрывая голову.  
  
Она вскрикнула, покачнулась и инстинктивно выстрелила. Послышалось _звяканье_ пули, чиркнувшей по стене, потом _стук_ тела о землю и звук очень быстро удаляющихся шагов.   
  
\- Шерлок! – в панике закричал Джон, молясь про себя, что он не совершил ужасную ошибку. Он вскочил на ноги и вздохнул в облегчении, когда увидел свою пару, стоящего в ошеломлении над телом Генерала Шан.  
  
\- Вероятность, - наконец сказал Шерлок. – Мы живём во вселенной бесконечных вероятностей и возможностей. Ты не должен был рисковать собой.   
  
\- Всегда есть риск, что что-то случится, - сказал Джон с облегчением. – Вот почему это называется риском. Что, остальные контрабандисты просто съебались?  
  
\- Сбежали, - подтвердил Шерлок. Он пнул Генерала Шан ногой. – Пуля отскочила, попала ей в шею, и к настоящему моменту она истекла кровью. В самом деле, исчезающе малый шанс на такой идеальный угол.   
  
\- Шерлок?  
  
-Да, Джон?  
  
\- В течение следующих нескольких месяцев, если есть даже малейший шанс, что будет опасность, мы не будем испытывать вселенную, хорошо?  
  
\- Разумеется, Джон.  
  


***

  
\- Я думал, вы, идиоты, собирались поберечься, - обвиняюще произнёс Грег, глядя на двух мужчин, кутающихся в ненужные шоковые одеяла.  
  
\- Мы и собирались, - вздохнул Шерлок. – Я всего лишь собирался подтвердить связь между убийством и сетью контрабандистов…  
  
\- Мы провалились в кроличью нору, - закончил Джон. – Мы оба сделали ошибки, погибли люди, Шерлок и я вроде как победили, а сейчас нам нужно ехать в больницу. Мы явно выдавали желаемое за действительное, веря, что подобного не случится.  
  
\- Нам не нужно в больницу, - отмахнулся Шерлок.  
  
\- Ты поедешь в больницу, и ты убедишься, что наши дети в порядке, и да поможет мне Господь, Шерлок Ватсон-Холмс. Я тебя туда за волосы оттащу, если мне придётся.  
  
\- Ну, - сказал Грег, чувствуя себя неловко, - там скорая стоит. Она может вас туда отвезти.  
  
\- Я в порядке. Джон, прекрати на меня смотреть. Джон прекрати. Джон. О, Бога ради, хорошо. Я отправлюсь в машину скорой. Это глупо.  
  
Детектив поплёлся к скорой и уселся внутри, позволяя парамедикам его осмотреть.  
  
\- Ты сам-то в порядке? – спросил Джона Грег.  
  
Джон покачал головой.  
  
\- Нормально, насколько я могу быть. Я потрясён. И часть меня всё ещё хочет убивать. Пройдёт какое-то время пока всё утрясется, и мы вернёмся к нормальной жизни.  
  
\- Просто хочу убедиться, - вздохнул Грег. – Я видел, как альфы нападают на полицейских, когда их партнёры проходят через что-то травмирующее. Ты очень хорошо держишься.  
  
Джон пожал плечами.  
  
\- У меня никогда не было сильного инстинкта альфы. Обычно я подавляю все проявления. Думаю, Шерлок выбрал меня именно по этой причине. Я могу сдерживать свои импульсы, пока не приходит время их использовать.  
  
\- Кстати об этом, - начал Грег, - там, в туннеле лежит китайский гангстер со свернутой шеей. Полагаю, это твоя работа?  
  
Джон ничего на это не сказал.  
  
\- Не волнуйся, - уверил его Грег, - на самом деле в этом случае закон на твоей стороне. Ты защищал свою пару от прямой угрозы его жизни. Тебя не отправят в тюрьму. Я просто хотел убедиться, что ты… в порядке с этим.  
  
\- Совершенно нормально, - честно сказал Джон. – На самом деле, единственное, что беспокоит меня в этом идиотском дне – это то, что я позволил Шерлоку зайти так далеко. Я должен был заставить его пойти домой и бросить всё давным-давно. Я просто не думал…  
  
\- Ну, он бы не особо это оценил.  
  
Джон фыркнул.  
  
\- Я бы сказал. Он был бы в ярости. Он бы неделю со мной не разговаривал. Это бы плохо кончилось.  
  
\- Пожалуй, да.  
  
До них донёсся голос Шерлока.  
  
\- ЭТО БЛИЗНЕЦЫ! Я НЕ ТОЛСТЫЙ!  
  
\- Лучше я пойду, пока он не начал оскорблять парамедиков, - сказал Джон, прощаясь с Грегом.  
  
\- Тебя недооценивают, - сказал Грег. – Шерлока бы убили много месяцев назад, если бы ты не блокировал большую часть его безумия!  
  
\- Просто делаю свою работу! – ответил Джон.  
  


***

  
\- Сайлес! Папочка так по тебе скучал! – Шерлок крепко обнял их сына и держал его так крепко, как только мог, не задушив его при этом.  
  
\- Папа тоже по тебе скучал, - добавил Джон, легко целуя Сайлеса в кудри.  
  
\- Твои будущие родственники тоже оба в порядке, - уверил Шерлок Сайлеса, который что-то болтал в ответ. – Так что тебе не нужно беспокоиться об этом.  
  
\- Нет, - согласился Сайлес.  
  
\- И почему ты всё ещё не спишь? – спросил Шерлок. – Миссис Хадсон оставила тебя бодрствовать?  
  
\- Я не делала ничего подобного! – отозвалась миссис Хадсон из кухни, где она делала чай. – Он проснулся во время этой суматохи с похищением и отказывался засыпать обратно. Это нездорово, вы двое должны думать о своём сыне, прежде чем начинаете бегать по городу!  
  
\- Мы просим прощения, миссис Хадсон, - искренне сказал Джон. – Мы не собирались уходить так надолго. Или быть похищенными. Спасибо за то, что присмотрели за Сайлесом, и спасибо за чай, - сказал он, когда она подала ему чашечку чая. - Мы отплатим Вам за это, я обещаю.  
  
\- Не говори так! – настоятельно сказала миссис Хадсон. – Я счастлива помочь чем угодно. Но помните, я не ваша няня!  
  
\- Мы знаем, - сказали Шерлок и Джон в унисон.  
  
\- Идите спать, миссис Хадсон, - сказал Джон. – Мы будем в порядке. Вы сделали больше чем достаточно.  
  
\- Мальчики, вам лучше позаботиться друг о друге! – предупредила она. – Скорее чем вы думаете, здесь будет ещё две души, а я не буду тут вечно.  
  
\- На самом деле, мы не можем поблагодарить Вас достаточно, - сказал Джон быстро, не желая, чтобы его мысли пошли по пути, предложенному миссис Хадсон. – Надеюсь, вы будете хорошо спать.  
  
\- Вы тоже, мои дорогие, - сказала миссис Хадсон, оставляя, наконец, их и направляясь обратно в свою квартиру, - вы тоже.  
  
Джон вежливо, но твердо закрыл за ней дверь, выдохнул с облегчением и развернулся к своему супругу и сыну.  
  
\- Мы, - твердо сказал Джон, - будем иметь долгий разговор о приемлемых рисках. Мы так же потребуем чертовски огромную компенсацию от этого мудака Уилкса, чтобы окупить этот вечер.  
  
\- Ты прав, - согласился Шерлок кающимся тоном, - но забудь про это. Джон, как тебе понравился цирк? – он посмотрел на Джона с ухмылкой, которая вызвала у его альфы желание закатить глаза.  
  
\- В один прекрасный день я тебя убью, и не думаю, что в Ярде найдется хоть один полицейский, который предъявит мне обвинение. Уложи Сайлеса спать и приходи в кровать. Остальное подождёт до утра.


	4. Chapter 4

_На определённом сроке беременности, гнездующийся омега попытается создать убежище. Он или она зачастую будут отказываться покидать своё убежище и начнут безрассудно его защищать._   
  


***

  
Когда наступил шестой месяц беременности, Шерлок бросил все попытки спасти остатки репутации.  
  
Шерлок понял, что его чувство собственного достоинства достигло точки невозврата, когда решил полить свою порцию тайской еды шоколадным сиропом. На вкус было ужасно, но это было именно то, что он хотел съесть, так что именно так он и поступил и проигнорировал Джона, когда глупый альфа начал над ним смеяться.  
  
Когда осыпалась последние клочки его гордости, Шерлок даже не стал бороться со следующим раундом инстинктивных импульсов. Так что, когда по почте пришла посылка с несколькими комплектами одежды для близнецов, заказанных им в интернете, Шерлок просто вытряхнул всё на пол, расположил их по цвету, составил индекс, и начал всхлипывать с самыми абсурдными слезами счастья.  
  
Джон и Сайлес вернулись из парка как раз, чтобы стать свидетелями этой сцены.  
  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил Джон с испугом.  
  
\- Я в порядке, - заявил Шерлок, шмыгая носом, - я совершенно в порядке.  
  
\- Потому что ты, похоже, плачешь над детскими чепчиками.  
  
\- Плачу, - согласился Шерлок, полностью униженный.  
  
\- Нет, - вздохнул Сайлес, которому, похоже, всё надоело.  
  
\- Готов вздремнуть? – спросил Джон Сайлеса, отворачиваясь от месива, которое некогда было гордым и стойким Шерлоком Холмсом.  
  
На секунду Сайлес хотел посопротивляться, но потом зевнул: «Да», - признал он своё поражение. Джон отнёс его наверх в детскую, которая пока была в процессе ремонта, чтобы позже вместить ещё двоих.  
  
Шерлок поднялся на ноги, на что потребовалось три попытки, и крайне методично начал упаковывать детскую одежду обратно в коробку.  
  
Потом он отпихнул её в сторону и попытался решить, как он проведёт следующие несколько часов. Его живот действительно был слишком огромен для большей части дел. Больше никто не давал его беременности бОльший срок, чем на самом деле. Он официально перешёл в категорию «там близнецы». Все знали, что живот был слишком большой для одного ребенка и почему-то все тупые жители Лондона решили, что внезапно, они могут задавать ему всякого рода личные вопросы про беременность, и о том, как он собирается заботиться сразу о двух новорождённых.   
  
А когда он гулял с Сайлесом, то получил несколько осуждающих взглядов, как будто наличие такого количества маленьких детей подряд делало его крайне безответственным.  
  
Вообще-то в происходящем не было его вины. О чём они думают? Они и правда думают, что он принимал решение заводить близнецов? Они думают, что он каким-то образом пожелал себе эту участь, когда у него всё ещё был зависящий от него младенец?   
  
Нет.  
  
Держите свои суждения при себе, идиоты.   
  
Джон спустился вниз по лестнице, пока Шерлок всё ещё стоял в гостиной, осматривая квартиру с разочарованием.   
  
\- Тебе скучно? - Спросил Джон, направляясь в кухню, чтобы приготовить чай.  
  
Как же Шерлоку не хватало чая. Правильного чая, а не этой декофеиновой фигни, которую Джон пытался спаивать ему.  
  
\- Я немного продвинулся в деле с серийными утоплениями, - проинформировал его Шерлок. – Я, наконец, понял, что объединяет всех жертв, но я всё ещё не могу понять, кто за ними стоит.  
  
\- Я думал, они все были вдовами? – спросил Джон из кухни, без сомнения недоумевающий, почему Шерлок всё ещё интересовался делом многомесячной давности.  
  
Шерлоку не нравилось, что на его счету оставались нераскрытые дела, вот почему.  
  
\- Они все были вдовами, чьи мужья умерли при подозрительных обстоятельствах, - поправил Шерлок. – Факт, который мы пропустили. Возможно, они их убили, а серийный убийца видит себя мстителем. Этим утром я обнаружил это, и позвонил Лестраду, и обнаружил, что у меня снова нет никаких подробностей, и мне совершенно нечего делать со своей жизнью.   
  
Джон вернулся в гостиную и передал Шерлоку чашку этого ужасного декофеинового чая.  
  
\- Итак, тебе скучно? – спросил он снова.  
  
Шерлок что-то промычал в согласие.  
  
\- Насколько скучно, в точности?  
  
\- Джон, я разложил по алфавиту игрушки Сайлеса.  
  
\- Стоит пригласить Мамулю на ужин?  
  
Шерлока передёрнуло.  
  
\- НЕТ.  
  
\- Шерлок…  
  
\- Нет, Джон.  
  
\- Мы не видели её с Рождества. Мне всё ещё неудобно, что мы не пригласили твоих родителей на свадьбу. Вообще-то, я всё ещё чувствую себя неудобно от того, что первые несколько месяцев нашего брака считал, что они умерли. До сих пор они видели Сайлеса всего два раза.  
  
\- Ты не понимаешь, - фыркнул Шерлок. – Она чересчур заботливая и она… нянчится. – Шерлок чуть не подавился этим словом. - При _нормальных_ обстоятельствах. Если она узнает, что я ожидаю близнецов, этому не будет конца. Она не оставит нас в покое. ОНА ПОСТАРАЕТСЯ ПЕРЕЕХАТЬ К НАМ.  
  
\- Шшш, Сайлес спит, - пожурил его Джон. – И я уверен, что на самом деле она не попытается переехать к нам.  
  
\- Попытается, - настойчиво сказал Шерлок.  
  
\- Подожди, - задумался Джон, - ты только что сказал «если она узнает» что у тебя будут близнецы? Ты ей не сказал?  
  
\- Нет, - проворчал Шерлок, - если бы ты не заставил нас приехать к ней на Рождество, она бы вообще не узнала про беременность.  
  
\- На самом деле, это многое объясняет. Главным образом, выражение _глубочайшего потрясения_ на её лице, когда мы появились. Я искренне думал, что это было оттого, что я сумел притащить тебя на Рождественский ужин.   
  
Шерлок устал стоять и рухнул в кресло.  
  
\- Я избегаю рассказывать Мамуле практически обо всём, что только можно. Я не хочу причинять ей боль, если что-нибудь пойдет не так.   
  
\- Ты имеешь в виду…  
  
\- Я веду опасную жизнь, Джон, - вздохнул Шерлок, - мы оба. Она не знала про Сайлеса, пока он не родился, и я не хочу, чтобы она знала о близнецах. Если что-то случится в процессе расследования, или один из моих многочисленных врагов решит ударить и я потеряю детей… - Шерлок сглотнул, - это разобьёт её сердце.  
  
\- Ты идиот, - нежно сказал Джон, - тебе нравится притворяться социопатом, но на самом деле, ты просто пушистый обнимательный мячик, не так ли?  
  
Шерлок покраснел.  
  
\- Это гормоны и чертовы инстинкты. И вдобавок, когда Мамуля беспокоится, она начинает ещё больше нянчиться и не отстаёт от тебя. Если мы позволим ей вмешиваться, она не оставит нас в покое.   
  
\- Не думаю, что это плохо, - заявил Джон, вставая, и – о, ужас! – доставая свой телефон. – Я приглашаю Мамулю и Папулю на ужин. Хочу посмотреть, как ты меня остановишь, но я вполне уверен, что на этот раз я смогу тебя обогнать.  
  
\- Я могу очень быстро ходить вперевалочку, - запротестовал Шерлок. Он был _не настолько_ большим.  
  


***

  
Шерлок был огромным.  
  
\- Я не влезаю в свои костюмы, - пожаловался он. - И в приличные рубашки. И в хорошие брюки.  
  
\- Я пытался вытащить тебя за покупками, - сухо напомнил ему Джон. – Ты устроил жуткую истерику, когда увидел отдел для беременных мужчин и вылетел из магазина.  
  
\- Те свитера были ещё ужаснее, чем твои! – запротестовал Шерлок. – Что я должен надеть, когда Мамуля здесь появится? Скажи мне Джон, раз уж ты поставил меня в это положение.  
  
\- Это положение? Ты имеешь в виду, переодеться из пижамы в первый раз за три недели?  
  
\- Это единственное, что налезает! – захныкал Шерлок. – Хотел бы я посмотреть на тебя, таскающего в себе близнецов и пытающегося надеть приличную одежду! Не то, чтобы ты беспокоился носить приличную одежду даже в обычный день.   
  
Джон просто смотрел на Шерлока, пока инстинкт омеги не заставил его слегка сдуться.   
  
Шерлок склонил голову в жесте повиновения, показывая метку на шее, и нахмурился.  
  
\- Я ненавижу, когда ты так делаешь.  
  
\- Это единственное, что может тебя заткнуть. А теперь надень один из моих больших свитеров, если нужно, но пожалуйста, найди себе что-нибудь без дырок. Я не хочу, чтобы твои родители решили, что я пренебрегаю тобой, или что-то в этом роде.  
  
Шерлок фыркнул и сделал, как было сказано.  
  
Иногда он _действительно ненавидел_ быть омегой.  
  


***

  
И, разумеется, Сайлес просто _обожал_ бабушку, маленький предатель.  
  
\- Тебе должно быть за себя стыдно, - сказала Мамуля сразу как вошла в квартиру и взяла на руки восторженного Сайлеса. – Поверить не могу, что ты скрывал это от меня и от твоего отца.  
  
Папуля просто безмятежно проследовал за женой, сияя гордостью за своего младшего сына и поздравляя его с близнецами.  
  
\- Было для нас некоторым шоком, - признал Папуля, довольно ухмыляясь. – Но, разумеется, ты никогда ничего не делаешь наполовину.  
  
\- Да, - сухо сказал Шерлок, - потому что это было нарочно.  
  
\- Было ли?  
  
\- Нет.  
  
\- Понятно.  
  
\- Не груби отцу, Билли, - отчитала его Мамуля.  
  
Шерлок дёрнулся, когда его назвали этим ужасным именем, и принял решение убить Джона, когда услышал, как этот чёртов альфа зашёлся в приступе неконтролируемого смеха.  
  
\- Это Шерлок, - сказал он сквозь сжатые зубы, - меня зовут Шерлок.  
  
\- А что случилось с Билли? – спросила Мамуля с искренней растерянностью. Как будто у них не было этого разговора целых тридцать два раза (не то чтобы Шерлок считал). – Мы тебя так звали, когда ты был ребёнком.  
  
\- Ну, теперь, когда я взрослый, я предпочитаю Шерлок, - сказал он, бросая на Джона взгляд.   
  
\- Ты думал о том, чтобы назвать одного из новорождённых Вильямом? – спросила Мамуля, щекоча животик Сайлеса. – Это и правда милое имя. Позор, что ты отказываешься его использовать.  
  
\- Оно скучное, - запротестовал Шерлок, - ужасающе заурядное имя.   
  
\- Мы не знаем, какого они пола, - встрял Джон, явно преодолев приступ безумного смеха. – Но мы можем включить Вильям в список.  
  
\- Мы _не сделаем_ этого, - запротестовал Шерлок.  
  
\- Это просто так сложно определить подходящее имя до того, как мы их увидим, - продолжил Джон. – Мы практически назвали Сайлеса по-другому, но поменяли, когда он родился.  
  
Мамуля пару раз подбросила Сайлеса, который всё ещё улыбался как идиот.   
  
\- Он и правда Сайлес, не так ли? – проворковала она. – Какой потрясающий ребёнок…  
  
Шерлок слегка смягчился после этого проявления чувств. В конце концов, Сайлес _действительно_ был потрясающим ребёнком, и люди обязаны это признавать.  
  
Но Шерлок не сказал этого. Вместо этого он сказал:  
  
\- Если ты продолжишь так делать, то его вырвет на тебя, - Шерлок повернулся к Джону. – И если Вильям будет в списке, то Хэмиша мы вычеркиваем.   
  
Джон нахмурился и кивнул, признавая поражение.  
  
\- Я надеюсь, там будет девочка, - признался Джон, забирая Сайлеса у Мамули и отходя, чтобы усадить его в детский стульчик. Остальные последовали за ним на кухню. – Но кто знает? Мы можем оказаться с тремя мальчиками на руках.  
  
\- Когда они повзрослеют, это будет ужас, - предостерегла его Мамуля. – Шерлок и Майкрофт попадали в разные неприятности. Разумеется, это было весело, но мне так хотелось девочку, - вздохнула Мамуля с затуманившимися глазами (к абсолютному отвращению Шерлока).  
  
\- Розалин, - вмешался Папуля. – Мы бы назвали её так. Не повезло.  
  
\- Нам повезло с нашими мальчиками, - нежно сказала Мамуля, похлопав Шерлока по щеке, что он позволил, исключительно потому что Джон всё ещё смотрел на него. – Мы оба беты и не были уверены, что у нас вообще кто-то будет.   
  
\- Мы надеемся, что Сайлес окажется бетой, - признался Джон, не переставая готовить ужин. Шерлок помог бы, но у него был настолько большой живот, что он не мог нормально достать до ящиков.  
  
\- Почему? – спросила Мамуля, слегка шокировано, - Разве вы не хотите кучу внуков?  
  
Шерлок ощутил прилив чистого ликования. Может она и Джон начнут спорить, и альфа-инстинкты Джона заставят его выгнать их. Это было бы чудесно.  
  
\- Мы с Шерлоком пришли к выводу, что это трудно для… - Джон быстро перевёл взгляд на Шерлока и обратно, - … сильных личностей мириться со своими инстинктами. Это приводит к тому, что импульсы игнорируются, что ведёт к серии подсознательных действий, что ведёт к тому, что ты заключаешь связь с кем-то, кого встретил в начале выходных.  
  
\- Но это были чудесные выходные, - вздохнул Шерлок. - Мы поймали серийного убийцу. Случайно начали ухаживания. Расстроили Лестрада и шокировали Донован до потери речи. Фантастика!  
  
\- Ах, да. Я наконец-то заставила Джона рассказать мне полностью всю историю, - сказала Мамуля с улыбкой, - и я всё ещё в ярости, что вы не пригласили нас на свадьбу.  
  
\- Это было просто формальностью, - запротестовал Шерлок в энный раз. Он присел за кухонный стол, когда он больше не мог игнорировать боль в пояснице. _Боже_ , он ненавидел беременность. – Мы уже заключили связь. Только сестра Джона должна была появиться в качестве свидетеля. Майкрофт просто… появился.  
  
\- Да, он так делает, - добавил Джон, постучав деревянной ложкой по кастрюле, стряхивая несколько капель соуса для пасты и подозрительно его разглядывая. Шерлок сощурился. Джон попробовал новый рецепт, и он не был уверен, как получилось. Достойно, решил Шерлок, но слишком много соли.  
  
Джон разложил еду по тарелкам и Мамуля начала одиннадцатиминутную тираду про то, что им следует сделать с квартирой, чтобы разместить ещё двоих.   
  
\- И, слава Богу, ты переместил все свои безумные эксперименты в подвал, - заключила она. – Хотя, тебе, вероятно, проблематично бегать вверх и вниз по лестнице в последнее время. Ты уверен, что тебе не нужно, чтобы я была рядом во время последнего триместра? Ты знаешь, я питаю отвращение к городу, но я хочу сделать всё возможное, чтобы помочь. Я с радостью останусь здесь, если я тебе нужна.   
  
\- У нас всё хорошо, - огрызнулся Шерлок. – До сих пор справлялись. В противовес твоему обычному мнению, я не беспомощен.  
  
\- Прости, Шерлок, - вздохнула Мамуля, - я не хотела, чтобы ты защищался от меня. Я просто беспокоюсь за тебя. Помнишь, когда тебе было четыре, и ты решил, что хочешь стать…  
  
\- Пиратом, - закончил за неё Папуля.  
  
Она засмеялась.  
  
\- О, да! Пиратом! И ты сделал пиратский корабль из старого деревянного ящика, Бог знает, где ты его взял! Но потом, ты решил, что тебе нужен парус и забрался наверх, за…  
  
\- За шторами, - нежно сказал Папуля.  
  
\- Да, за шторами. Ты чуть не сломал шею, когда упал. Я в жизни так не пугалась! Ну, кроме того раза, когда тебе было девятнадцать и Майкрофт отправил тебя в ту ужасную клинику…  
  
\- Я думаю, достаточно воспоминаний, - прервал Шерлок несколько холодным тоном.  
  
\- В любом случае, - продолжила Мамуля, - это моя работа беспокоиться о тебе, так же, как твоя – беспокоиться о моём прекрасном внуке.  
  
Сайлес воспользовался моментом, чтобы оторваться от миски с кашей, и одарить бабушку сияющей улыбкой и восторженным воплем.  
  
\- Предатель, - пробормотал Шерлок, ковыряясь в своей тарелке, несмотря на то, что порядком изголодался. У него была страннейшая тяга к сырой капусте, политой мёдом. _Нормальная_ еда, которую ели _обычные_ люди, его не интересовала.   
  
\- И в самом деле, тебе стоит подумать о покупке дома, - продолжила Мамуля. – Эта квартира недостаточно большая для этого. Ты должен осознавать, что однажды они будут подростками. И им всем понадобится своё личное пространство.  
  
Шерлок вздрогнул и почувствовал иррациональную волну гнева.  
  
Джон, разумеется, почувствовал что-то через связь и попытался направить разговор в другую сторону.  
  
\- Нам нравится тут, - быстро уверил он, - и этот мост мы перейдём, когда до него доберёмся. А сейчас расскажите мне побольше, каким Шерлок был в детстве. Сайлес пока спокойный, но думаю, что хочу знать побольше чего можно ожидать.  
  


***

  
Шерлок испустил огромный вздох облегчения, когда Джон закрыл за Мамулей дверь. Потом Джон повернулся к Шерлоку и скрестил руки на груди, ожидая объяснение.  
  
Шерлок не ощущал склонности объясняться. Вместо этого он попытался проковылять прочь.  
  
\- Нет, - запротестовал Джон, следуя за Шерлоком, - ты расскажешь мне, что тебя разозлило так сильно.  
  
\- Инстинкты, - все, что сказал Шерлок.  
  
\- Милый, это не может быть оправданием для всего. Ты ей чуть голову не откусил.  
  
Шерлок добрался до спальни и осторожно устроился поудобнее на кровати.   
  
\- Это правда. Я гнездуюсь, Джон. Это место - моё убежище. Она оскорбила святость моего убежища, Джон. _Святость_.  
  
\- Шерлок.  
  
\- Как ты думаешь, почему я не выхожу из дома? – разозлился Шерлок. – Почему ты думаешь, я запер себя здесь, где нет ничего, кроме нераскрытых дел и замены подгузников? Последний раз, когда я попытался покинуть квартиру, у меня была паническая атака. Это было _унизительно_.  
  
Боже, и раз уж говорить об унижении, Шерлок чувствовал, что сейчас заплачет.   
  
\- Я говорил это раньше и скажу ещё раз. Моё тело предаёт меня. Оно мне больше не принадлежит, и я хочу его обратно.   
  
Строгое выражение на лице Джона смягчилось.  
  
\- Шерлок, тебе осталось всего несколько месяцев. Скоро всё закончится.  
  
\- Последний триместр хуже всего, - настаивал Шерлок. – И вспомни, что сказала доктор Фишер. Мне нужно относиться к этому спокойнее, иначе есть риск преждевременных родов. Я даже притвориться не могу, что у меня есть возможность делать что-то интересное.  
  
\- Ты можешь делать разные вещи, - заспорил Джон.  
  
\- Я могу делать скучные вещи, - поправил Шерлок.  
  
\- Может, ты спросишь Майкрофта, нет ли у него для тебя дела? - предложил Джон. – Что-нибудь не требующее затрат сил. Никакой беготни за преступниками, только консультация из квартиры.  
  
Шерлок скорчил рожу.  
  
\- Я не хочу помогать Майкрофту.  
  
\- Ну, сейчас у вас ничья, не так ли? Разве не замечательно будет, если он окажется тебе должен?  
  
\- Джон, ты разговариваешь со мной, как будто я непослушный ребёнок в начальной школе.  
  
\- Если честно, - начал Джон, но Шерлок не дал ему добраться до конца предложения – его разум уже перебирал возможности.  
  
\- Я _пошлю_ сообщение Майкрофту, - решил Шерлок, - и я докажу, что даже беременный, я способен на гораздо большее, чем когда-либо мог он.  
  


***

  
У Майкрофта _и впрямь_ была работа для Шерлока. И он был уверен, что она не будет опасной. По крайней мере, не для Шерлока. Хотя, ему _придётся_ покинуть квартиру, и это было источником серьёзной тревоги, но Шерлок был совершенно уверен, что он с этим справится.  
  
Джону не настолько нравилась эта идея, но предполагалось, что у Шерлока будет цивилизованный разговор с какой-то женщиной, поставившей Майкрофта в затруднительное положение.  
  
Майкрофт даже сказал, что взять с собой Сайлеса не будет проблемой.  
  
Это будут мирные переговоры.  
  
Потребовалась определённая доля уговоров, чтобы заставить Шерлока покинуть убежище, но как только его лёгкие наполнились городским воздухом, он решил, что эта работа пойдёт ему на пользу.  
  


***

  
Шерлок собирался убить Майкрофта.  
  
Ирен Адлер совершенно точно _не была_ заинтересована в мирных переговорах. Она была заинтересована в интеллектуальной игре, и манипуляциях, и ношении как можно меньшего количества одежды.   
  
Делу не помогало то, что она была омегой, и таким образом превратила Джона в невнятно бормочущее месиво, беспомощно прижимающее ребёнка к груди.  
  
\- Это и вправду необходимо? – разозлился Шерлок в ту же секунду, как она вошла в комнату.  
  
\- Что, я тебя отвлекаю? – промурлыкала Ирен, глядя на Шерлока с навевающим тревогу уровнем желания в глазах.  
  
\- Нет, - честно сказал Шерлок, - но мой муж не может ясно мыслить.  
  
\- На самом деле, мне в любом случае не нужно думать, - сказал Джон с мрачным видом мученика. – Не я мозги семьи.  
  
\- Нет, - торжественно согласился Сайлес, - нет, Папа.  
  
\- Должна сказать, - сказала Ирен, сворачиваясь в кресле, - я удивлена, мистер Холмс. Я всегда рассчитывала, что мы встретимся, но при несколько других обстоятельствах. Я надеялась, что мы сможем побеседовать за ужином.  
  
\- Ватсон-Холмс, - по привычке поправил Шерлок, - и честно говоря, я вообще не планировал с тобой встречаться.  
  
Ирен надулась.  
  
\- Это позор. Я была поклонницей твоей работы долгое время. Я надеялась, что это взаимно, - она наклонилась поближе. – Мне нравятся детективные истории. И детективы.  
  
Джон повернулся к Шерлоку и нахмурился.  
  
\- Она знает, что я здесь, правда?  
  
\- Ты знаешь, что я беременный, правда? – спросил Шерлок, перебивая Джона. Он указал на свой огромный живот. – Ты знаешь, что я _супер_ беременный, правильно?  
  
\- О, я слышала про близнецов, - сказала Ирен, как будто доверяла свой глубочайший секрет. – Ты удивишься, как быстро расходятся слухи, особенно … в менее легальных областях бизнеса. И до меня они тоже доносятся.  
  
\- Я бы сказал, - пробормотал Джон, довольно безжалостно – в конце концов, женщина была профессиональной лгуньей.  
  
Ирен продолжает игнорировать Джона так, будто это её единственная цель в жизни.  
  
\- Довольно много преступников начинают беспокоиться. Они знают, что великий Шерлок Холмс уязвим. И им не нравится, когда он суёт нос в их дела.  
  
\- Если их дела заключаются в том, чтобы убивать людей, то их стоит прервать, - сухо указал Шерлок. – И я вряд ли уязвим. У меня сверх-оберегающий, готовый стрелять по любому поводу муж-альфа, который никуда не пускает меня в одиночку.  
  
\- Привет, - сказал Джон, приветственно махая рукой.  
  
\- И всё, что он делает в мою защиту, абсолютно законно, - продолжил Шерлок. – Статья 16 «Акта допустимой защиты в отношении альф и омег». Действия альфы в защиту своей пары и/или потомства, находятся в рамках закона. Так что, с точки зрения закона, я никогда не был в большей безопасности.  
  
\- О, да, - пренебрежительно сказала Ирен, - как будто преступников когда-нибудь интересовало мнение закона.  
  
Шерлок сделал паузу.  
  
\- Хорошо подмечено.  
  
\- Спасибо. Я старалась.  
  
\- Итак, по-видимому, телефон, который хочет Майкрофт у тебя? – прервал их Джон. – А ещё, может, оденешь что-нибудь?  
  
Ирен отмахнулась от него и вернула своё внимание Шерлоку.  
  
\- На что это должно быть похоже? – мягко спросила его Ирен. – Иметь такой могучий разум, видеть настолько больше, чем все окружающие, и быть запертым в теле, проклятом инстинктами и слабостью, отягощённым щенками, которыми твой альфа оплодотворяет тебя снова, и снова, и снова.  
  
Похоже, Джон запаниковал, как будто никогда раньше не задумывался об этом. По всей видимости, он переживал своего рода внутренний кризис, так что Шерлок решил прийти к нему на помощь.  
  
\- Ты, кажется, находишься под впечатлением, что Джон владеет мной, - начал Шерлок, - или что он заставляет меня делать что-то, что я не хочу. Уверяю тебя, это не тот случай.  
  
\- На самом деле, всё ровно наоборот, - признал Джон, в то время как Сайлес безостановочно шлёпал его по лицу.   
  
\- Ты, так же, кажется, под впечатлением, что я не желаю такой жизни, - сказал Шерлок, накрывая рукой кудри Сайлеса и нежно ему улыбаясь. – Я уверяю тебя в обратном. Ты не сможешь использовать дух товарищества омег, чтобы манипулировать мной. У нас тут дело, Ирен. Ты не можешь меня отвлечь от этого.  
  
Шерлок сбросил своё пальто и накинул его на вторую омегу.  
  
\- Я понял твои намерения сразу как вошёл в комнату. Твоя обнажённость была для нас обоих. Ты хотела, чтобы я чувствовал себя неуверенно. У меня шестой месяц беременности близнецами, моя фигура не такая как прежде. Омежий инстинкт основывается на физической красоте, ты хотела, чтобы я признал тебя выше себя и подчинился, наблюдая, как ты отвлекаешь моего альфу, что было чересчур прямолинейно. Ослепи альфу сиськами и несвязанным статусом, и внезапно он пресмыкается у твоих ног.   
  
Если бы, не дай Бог, я увидел моего альфу, ухаживающим за другим омегой, это создало бы между нами немедленную враждебность и наш фронт был бы разделён. Я бы противостоял ему во всём, просто из принципа, или начал бы вешаться на него, чтобы вернуть его благосклонность. Когда это не сработало, потому что, очевидно, ты плохо знаешь Джона, ты начала панибратское «Ох, смотри, мы оба омеги, сражающиеся с ограничениями нашего пола». Что сработало бы со мной два года назад, но должен сказать, что я проникся материнской стороной этого бардака. В смысле, ты когда-нибудь нюхала макушку младенца? Это чудесно.  
  
Всё это, конечно, чтобы ты смогла получить контроль над ситуацией, сразу после появления в комнате. Когда мы начали переговоры, ты хотела, чтобы мы превратились в тупых, ведомых инстинктами идиотов, которые бы заглотили всё что ты скажешь. Тем не менее, - Шерлок указал на Джона, - у Джона чрезвычайно низкий инстинкт альфы. Иначе я бы не вышел за него замуж. Единственный инстинкт, который находится у него на нормальном уровне и на самом деле, даже выше нормального, это его инстинкты преданности и защиты. Так что ты проиграла, ещё не начав. И касаемо того что ты заставляешь меня чувствовать себя неуверенно, - Шерлок просто откинулся на спинку сиденья, - тебе стоит приложить побольше усилий.  
  
\- Шерлок очень высокого мнения о себе, - сухо согласился Джон, - потребуется много усилий, чтобы пошатнуть его эго.   
  
Ирен насупилась и накинула пальто.  
  
\- Хорошо, - отрезала она, - давай пойдём сложным путём.  
  
\- Майкрофт хочет телефон целиком, - начал Шерлок. – Он дал мне инструкции получить его любой ценой. Целью переговоров было выяснение стоимости. Тем не менее, я предлагаю тебе сделку. – Шерлок наклонился, насколько его огромный живот ему позволял. – Удали те неприличные снимки, которые так беспокоят Майкрофта, и мы позволим тебе оставить всё остальное, - Шерлок ухмыльнулся. – Я понимаю, что ты относишься к этому телефону как к своей защите. Ты не расстанешься с ним ни за какую цену.  
  
\- Я так же не буду удалять снимки, - согласилась с последними словами Ирен, - и ты не будешь назначать за это цену. Я хочу немного власти над Майкрофтом Холмсом, на всякий случай. Если я их удалю, у меня ничего не будет.  
  
\- Как насчёт обмена? – предложил Шерлок. Джон поёрзал на сиденье, очевидно не уверенный, как реагировать на то, что Шерлок отошёл от сценария.  
  
\- Я слушаю, - глаза Ирен осветились интересом, и в них не было ни грамма похоти.  
  
\- Я дам тебе власть надо мной, - продолжил Шерлок, - а власть надо мной это власть над Майкрофтом.  
  
\- Что? Нет. Нет! Шерлок! – Джон взволновался и прижал Сайлеса поближе, как будто мог уберечь их сына от этого безрассудства.   
  
\- Джон, это самое весёлое, что у меня было за последние недели, прекрати суетиться, - Шерлок снова взглянул на Ирен. – Так? Что ты скажешь?  
  
Ирен обдумала предложение.  
  
\- Реальная власть, - сказала она наконец. – Не маленький глупый секрет. Я хочу быть способна поставить тебя на колени, если придётся.   
  
\- Справедливо, - позволил Шерлок. – Передай мне телефон. Я удалю фотографии и напишу заметку о моей самой большой слабости.  
  
\- Шерлок! Что ты делаешь?  
  
\- Договорились, - сказала Ирен, вставая и направляясь к зеркалу. Она сняла его со стены и ввела комбинацию на скрытой клавиатуре. Она достала телефон из потайного сейфа и нажала на несколько кнопок. Вместо того чтобы передать его Шерлоку, она передвинулась так, чтобы ему было видно, что она делает с телефоном.  
  
\- Я не позволю тебе играться с моим телефоном, - объяснила она. – Я позволю тебе посмотреть, как я их удаляю.  
  
\- Разумеется, у тебя есть другие копии, - сказал Шерлок.  
  
\- О, разумеется, - согласилась Ирен, - но дай догадаюсь - дорогой брат просто хотел убрать их из телефона.  
  
\- Бинго, - согласился Шерлок.  
  
\- Шерлок, какой смысл в том, чтобы заключать сделку, если у неё всё еще есть фотографии? – зашипел Джон с другого конца дивана. – Это _не_ по плану.  
  
\- Закончила, - объявила Ирен, открывая приложение для заметок. – Пиши тут.  
  
Шерлок записал и сохранил заметку. Передавая телефон Ирен, он сказал:  
  
\- Может это и немного, и не совсем секрет, но уверяю тебя, что это единственное, что заставит меня делать все, что ты хочешь.  
  
Ирен прочитала заметку и нахмурилась.  
  
\- Я могла бы и догадаться. За три попытки. Или за одну. Это было бы моим первым предположением.  
  
\- Но это подтверждение, - сказал Шерлок. – Больше ничто не может повлиять на меня. Ни шантаж, ни взятка. Только это.  
  
Ирен усмехнулась.  
  
\- Я должна согласиться с твоим мужем, - сказала она, в первый раз признавая присутствие Джона. – Почему ты это сделал? У меня дюжина копий этих снимков.  
  
\- Потому что ты нам не враг, - решительно сказал Шерлок. – И это всегда плохая идея хранить свою слабость в секрете. Люди думают, что если никто не знает, то и охранять не нужно. У меня нет желания быть слишком самоуверенным в этом вопросе. Я бы предпочёл, чтобы все знали, но так же и знали, что это бесполезно и что я никогда не оставлю их без защиты.  
  
\- Я могу убить вас всех, - заметила Ирен.  
  
\- Но станешь ли? – спросил Шерлок. – Вот в чём вопрос. Нет, Ирен. Я верю, что пока ты этого не сделаешь, потому что настанет время, когда я тебе понадоблюсь. И может настать время, когда я буду нуждаться в тебе, – Шерлок ухмыльнулся. – Считай это жестом доверия. Предпочту иметь тебя в союзниках, а не во врагах.  
  
Ирен выглядела довольной таким поворотом событий.  
  
\- Почему, Шерлок? Что скажет Майкрофт?  
  
\- Скорее всего, чтобы я был поосторожнее. Он считает тебя змеёй в траве, ожидающей шанса укусить.  
  
\- И что ты думаешь?  
  
\- Я думаю, что ты оса, - быстро сказал Шерлок. – Ты можешь ударить только один раз. Ты не будешь тратить единственную возможность. Как только ты воспользуешься информацией на этом телефоне, все остальные, кого ты шантажируешь, будут знать, что неважно, что они делают, их секреты на самом деле не в безопасности. Люди станут отчаянными, а когда люди отчаиваются, они становятся очень опасными. Ты можешь действовать только один раз, мисс Адлер. И когда это случится, оно должно стоить этого риска.  
  
\- Откуда ты знаешь, что ты не стоишь риска? – спросила она с искренним любопытством.  
  
\- Я не знаю, - честно сказал Шерлок, - но я _не думаю_ , что стою. Пока нет, по крайней мере. Но до тех пор, я предлагаю наслаждаться нашим непростым союзом. Ты точно знаешь, как причинить мне вред, а я знаю, что ты этого не сделаешь, если только ты не хочешь, чтобы это было последним, что ты сделаешь. Я искренне надеюсь, что ты придёшь ко мне со своими проблемами, прежде чем до этого дойдёт. В конце концов, - сказал Шерлок насмешливым тоном, - мы, омеги, должны держаться друг друга.   
  
Ирен одарила его взглядом невольного восхищения.  
  
\- Мне кажется, что это начало прекрасной дружбы, мистер Ватсон-Холмс.  
  
\- Возможно, - сказал Шерлок, вставая на ноги. – Перешли пальто ко мне домой. Уверен, ты знаешь адрес, я опубликовал его на своём сайте. Джон, ты готов идти?  
  
Джон с фырканьем поднялся.  
  
\- Ты должен мне чертовски много объяснить.   
  
\- Как всегда, - Шерлок лениво помахал Ирен. – Пока.  
  
Он вышел из комнаты, а Джон следовал за ним попятам, самодовольный и удовлетворённый жизнью в целом.  
  
\- Она мне _нравится_ , - объявил Шерлок, подзывая такси. – Немного сумасшедшая сука, определённо, но было весело.   
  
\- Шерлок, что, чёрт побери, я только что наблюдал?! – наконец взорвался Джон. Сайлес начал кукситься и Джон успокоился, чтобы утешить его.  
  
\- Я думал, что достаточно хорошо всё объяснил, - сказал Шерлок, когда такси, наконец, остановилось перед ними. – Она ничем не сможет навредить нам. И пока мы союзники, она поможет защитить мою слабость.   
  
\- И в чём же твоя легендарная слабость? – едко спросил Джон, когда они забрались в такси.  
  
Шерлок посмотрел на Джона с разочарованием.  
  
\- В самом деле, Джон. Уж ты-то мог догадаться.  
  
\- Хорошая тайна? Скука?  
  
\- Моя семья, - коротко сказал Шерлок. – Моя семья - это единственное, ради чего я пойду на всё. Я сделаю всё, чтобы вы были в безопасности. Это очевидно, да, но это правда.  
  
Джон всё ещё сердился.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, - вздохнул Шерлок. – Ирен в любом случае нацелились бы на тебя и детей, если бы что-то хотела от нас. Но она этого не сделала, потому что теперь мы союзники. Понимаешь? Ирен чрезвычайно могущественна, больше чем ты представляешь, я думаю. Определённо, больше, чем Майкрофт себе представляет. В качестве нашего друга она послужит буфером между нами и остальной частью преступного мира.  
  
\- То есть, если кто-то охотится за нами…  
  
\- Ирен нам расскажет, - продолжил Шерлок. - Она проболталась об этом прямо перед нами, когда сказала, что расходится информация о близнецах. Я удивлён, что ты не заметил. Она нацелилась на союз в ту же секунду, как поняла, что не побьёт нас. Что произошло примерно через три секунды, после того, как она вошла в комнату. Она умная женщина. Я дал ей сегодня всё, что она хотела, и она понимает, что я прекрасно знал, что я делал. Разве не так заводят друзей?  
  
\- Нет, - тяжело сказал Джон, - не так.  
  
\- Жалко. Этот способ намного веселее.


	5. Chapter 5

По всей видимости, Шерлок пытался довести Джона до инфаркта, даже не дожидаясь рождения детей.  
  
И У ДЖОНА БУДЕТ КРАЙНЕ СЕРЬЁЗНЫЙ РАЗГОВОР С МАЙКРОФТОМ.  
  
Очень серьёзный разговор с практически неприкрытыми угрозами физического насилия. Возможно, насилия с применением разнообразного оружия и/или определённых навыков, приобретённых в военных операциях.  
  
Не то чтобы Джон собирался воплощать это в жизнь.  
  
Он был абсолютно спокоен. Его совершенно ничего не огорчало. Совсем.  
  
За исключением того факта, что Майкрофт послал его в дом к сумасшедшей. Сумасшедшей, которая, по всей видимости, теперь стала лучшим другом его мужа.  
  
Плюс тот факт, что Сайлес постоянно хныкал, потому что подцепил простуду во время прогулки по городу, и кашлял самым тоненьким, жалобным, ужасающим, но в то же время милым кашлем из всех кашлей, когда-либо звучавших на этом свете. Абсолютно.  
  
ПЛЮС тот факт, что Шерлок постоянно приканчивал еду и возвращал пустые коробки и банки назад в холодильник.  
  
\- Шерлок! – позвал Джон, потрясая пустой банкой из под варенья. – Почему? Просто - почему?!  
  
Шерлок посмотрел на банку почти со стыдом.  
  
\- Я его съел.  
  
\- Это я понял, - вздохнул Джон. - Почему ты поставил банку обратно в холодильник?  
  
\- Я ел его ложкой прямо из банки, - признался Шерлок. – В три часа утра. Я был не в лучшем состоянии рассудка.   
  
Джон открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то едкое об обычном состоянии рассудка Шерлока, подумал ещё раз и промаршировал обратно на кухню.  
  
\- Нам нужно показать Сайлеса доктору! – крикнул Шерлок из другой комнаты. – Этот кашель плохо звучит.   
  
\- Я сам доктор, - напомнил ему Джон. – Я прослушал его лёгкие. Он в порядке.  
  
\- Я хочу дополнительное мнение.  
  
\- Моё мнение недостаточно хорошее?  
  
\- Твоё мнение всегда под сомнением. Ты одеваешь Сайлеса в коричневые носки и голубые штаны. Твоё мнение и здравомыслие отныне и навеки для меня мертвы.  
  
\- Тогда нам следует организовать похороны.  
  
\- Джон! Я серьёзно!  
  
\- Я тоже. Мне вообще-то нравилось иметь собственное мнение. Мы с ним были в хороших отношениях, и я бы хотел проводить его в последний путь подобающим образом.  
  
\- Джон, наш ребёнок болен.  
  
\- У него простуда, Шерлок. Если поднимется жар, то мы с этим справимся. Просто старайся поить его, чтобы не было обезвоживания.   
  
Шерлок издал звук, полный сарказма. Джон, наконец, вышел из кухни, неся два сэндвича. Один он отдал Шерлоку, второй взял себе.  
  
Он кивнул на «радионяню».  
  
\- Сейчас он спит. Если ему станет хуже, мы услышим.  
  
Шерлок надулся, но не смог противостоять еде, так что приступил к своему сэндвичу в молчании.  
  
\- Хотя бы подбирай ему подходящую к штанам рубашку, - наконец сказал Шерлок после краткого момента благословенной тишины. – Я специально сделал индекс.  
  
\- Твой индекс слишком сложный, чтобы читать его без степени по квантовой физике. Я хватаю рубашку, хватаю какие-то штаны, сражаюсь с невероятно юрким ребёнком, чтобы их надеть и считаю дело сделанным.  
  
Шерлок излучал абсолютное отвращение.  
  
\- Ты заставляешь меня печалиться о жизни в целом.  
  
\- Мне жаль, что ты так чувствуешь, - неискренне произнёс Джон, хотя мысленно готовил настоящие извинения, на случай если Шерлок начнёт плакать.   
  
Последнее время ни в чём нельзя быть уверенным.  
  


***

  
К облегчению Джона, Сайлес быстро поправился. Джон нервничал гораздо сильнее, чем показывал Шерлоку, но решил, что _один_ из них должен сохранять спокойствие и здравомыслие в этой ситуации и он не был настолько жесток, чтобы заставлять Шерлока взять эту роль. Бедный ублюдок покупал через интернет пушистые пледики в промышленных количествах.  
  
В субботу, спустя две недели после инцидента с Ирен Адлер, Джон одел Сайлеса в соответствии с индексом и усадил его Шерлоку на живот.  
  
Это потребовало определённых манипуляций, так как строение Шерлока уже не позволяло ему держать на руках младенца, но, в конце концов, Сайлес устроился, приветствуя случайный пинок от будущих родственников смехом и удивлёнными глазами.  
  
\- Он хорошо одет, - оглядел его Шерлок. Его глаза сузились. – Почему он хорошо одет?  
  
Шерлок посмотрел на Джона и нахмурился.  
  
\- Ты _тоже_ хорошо одет. Ты никогда хорошо не одеваешься.  
  
\- Поднимайся и одевайся, любимый, - приказал Джон, передавая ему коробку, которую уже несколько дней прятал в 221С. – Я попросил у Майкрофта помощи, чтобы добыть это. Должно подойти.  
  
\- Что происходит? Куда мы идём? – глаза Шерлока расширились, когда он понял. – НЕТ.  
  
\- Ты не можешь знать, что происходит, - настаивал Джон, хотя у него не было сомнений, что его муж уже всё понял. – Надевай костюм и готовься к выходу. У тебя полчаса.  
  
\- Полдень, суббота, весна. Джон, - запротестовал Шерлок, усаживая Сайлеса на пол и довольно агрессивно хватая коробку. – Полдень весенней субботы, седьмой месяц ада беременности. Не сложно определить, что происходит.  
  
\- Просто прими душ и надень чертов костюм, - твердо сказал Джон. – Ты не выходил из дома две недели. _И_ миссис Хадсон, Молли и Мамуля планировали это за нашими спинами всю прошлую неделю. _Как минимум_. Ты же не хочешь разочаровать будущих нянек? Нет. Я так и думал. Так что одевайся или рискуй настроить против себя всех, кто будет помогать нам весь следующий год.  
  
Шерлок выглядел готовым закатить чудовищный спор из чувства противоречия, но к счастью, перспективы приглядывать за тремя вопящими младенцами без помощников было достаточно, чтобы подтолкнуть его к правильным действиям.  
  
Он немного пофыркал, но пошёл переодеваться.  
  
Джон с облегчением выдохнул. Шерлок умудрялся сделать отправку на вечеринку по поводу предстоящего рождения близнецов похожим на отправку в тюрьму.  
  


***

  
По просьбе Джона они забронировали заднюю часть того самого ресторана, где они с Шерлоком познакомились. Символичность этого не могла пройти мимо его супруга. Шерлок насупился, пробормотал что-то о сантиментах, ведущих к погибели человечества, но, тем не менее, выглядел довольным выбором места.  
  
\- Еда тут не очень хорошая, - сообщил Шерлок.  
  
\- Правда? Я не заметил, - честно ответил Джон. – Не могу сказать, что обращал достаточно внимания на что-либо тем вечером. За исключением восхитительного мужчины, который спас меня от нескольких часов неловких разговоров ни о чём.  
  
Ожидаемо, Шерлок порозовел от сказанного и больше не делал замечаний о ресторане, когда они зашли внутрь.  
  
\- Выгляди удивлённым, - добавил Джон. – Это должен быть сюрприз.  
  
\- СЮРПРИЗ! – закричали все, кто не ненавидел Шерлока и парочка тех, кто ненавидел.  
  
\- О, боже, - ровным тоном сказал Шерлок. – Я удивлён.  
  
\- Ты не веселишься, - пожурила Молли, раскрывая объятия, чтобы взять Сайлеса. – И как поживает мой драгоценный малыш?  
  
\- Всё ещё не твой, - напомнил Шерлок. Он был проигнорирован.  
  
\- С ним всё хорошо, он поправился после простуды и сейчас здоров как бык, - сказал Джон, передавая Сайлеса.  
  
Он взял Шерлока за руку и поздоровался со всеми как подобает. Он пожал Грегу руку и вежливо поприветствовал миссис Лестрад, которая ненавидела Шерлока с Джоном, проявляя это в пассивно-агрессивной форме с вызывающей тревогу энергичностью.  
  
Миссис Хадсон пыталась насильно скормить Шерлоку различную еду, а Шерлок раз в жизни не жаловался. Они немного задержались около неё.  
  
Потом пришёл Майк Стемфорд с женой, которые нравились обоим. Джон и Шерлок обнаружили, что Майк их общий знакомый вскоре после заключения связи, и это закончилось тем, что Майк стал одним из их ближайших друзей.  
  
Кроме того, были Гарри и Клара, которые жались в стороне. Гарри пришла с неохотой и собственнически охраняла Клару от всех, кто мог бы уделить её омеге слишком много внимания. Тем не менее, Джон сидел с вымученной улыбкой и был невероятно благодарен за то, что на вечеринке было минимальное количество алкоголя.  
  
По какой-то причине там была Салли Донован. Джон не припоминал: ни что приглашал её, ни что просил кого-то привести её с собой, но, тем не менее, попытался быть с ней вежливым.  
  
Шерлок положил этому конец.  
  
\- Она здесь только чтобы увидеть своими глазами, - проинформировал Шерлок всех в пределах слышимости. – По прошествии почти двух лет, она всё ещё не может поверить, что я не убил тебя во сне. Или что я способен зачать и выносить детей.  
  
\- Ты не особо давал мне причин не думать так, - взвилась она. Но через секунду нахмурилась, глотнула вина и призналась. – Ты хороший отец Сайлесу, и да поможет мне бог за такие мысли – ты будешь хорошим отцом близнецам. Не проеби это, Холмс.  
  
\- Ватсон-Холмс, - автоматически поправил её Шерлок, хотя и был слегка шокирован такой похвалой.  
  
\- Спасибо, - сказал Джон, равно шокированный. – Это… много значит...  
  
\- И я тут просто ради торта, - сказала Салли, отходя от них, чтобы надоедать Грегу.  
  
\- Что на хрен… - Джон замолк, перенастраивая своё восприятие реальности. – Так, давайте продолжим.  
  
Папуля и Мамуля терпеливо ждали в стороне, сияя восторгом, гордостью, радостью и всеми остальными чувствами, которые люди могут ожидать от своих родителей в процессе вечеринки по поводу грядущего рождения их внуков. Джон с энтузиазмом поприветствовал их: поцеловал Мамулю в щёку и коротко, по-мужски обнял Папулю, пока Шерлок здоровался с остальными со слегка смягчённым равнодушием, которое проявлял ко всем, о ком заботился, за исключением Джона, Сайлеса и миссис Хадсон.  
  
\- Приятно видеть тебя счастливым, - сказала Мамуля, похлопав сына по щеке и разглядывая его с любовью. Шерлок дёрнулся от этого. – Я так горжусь тобой. И я в восторге, что ты позволяешь нам быть частью всего этого.  
  
Слова «на этот раз» не были произнесены, но Джон всё равно их услышал. Шерлок тоже, если смущение на его лице что-то значило.  
  
\- Что же, - произнёс Шерлок хрипло. – Вероятно, в первые месяцы нам потребуется много помощи.  
  
Джон просиял от гордости за своего мужа, зная, что это признание было для него подобно смерти. Он был так горд. Так чертовски горд всем и всеми, и мир был чертовски прекрасен, и ничто не могло этого испортить.  
  
Он даже решил поздороваться с Майкрофтом, когда холодный голос полностью разрушил иллюзию радости.  
  


***

  
\- Простите, я опоздала, - объявила Ирен. – Пробка на дороге. У меня была работа на другом конце города.   
  
Шерлок выглядел слишком довольным при виде неё. Майкрофт выглядел так, будто хотел пристрелить её. В голову. Остальные были крайне озадачены.   
  
\- Ирен, - произнёс Шерлок с лёгкой улыбкой, - я не ожидал увидеть тебя здесь.  
  
\- А вот я ожидала тебя увидеть, - с той же интонацией ответила она. – Странно, что я в точности знала, где ты будешь. Похоже, все сомнительные личности, прислушивающиеся к новостям о Шерлоке Холмсе, знают о твоём местонахождении.  
  
\- Мисс Адлер, - холодно поздоровался Майкрофт, - Простите моё любопытство, но как вы прошли через мою охрану?  
  
Ирен как будто посочувствовала Майкрофту.  
  
\- Ох, глупый маленький Снеговик, окутанный иллюзией по поводу своей службы безопасности. Похоже, ты живёшь с крайне неверным впечатлением, что твои оперативники безупречны. Пожалуйста - один грязный секрет всего одной личности, и я могу пройти через все препятствия, которые ты устроишь на моём пути. Но не беспокойся, я здесь не для того чтобы быть злодеем. Пока что. Я тут, чтобы сделать моему другу подарок, и скушать торт.  
  
\- Кто это? – спросила Молли, держа Сайлеса на коленях. – Она знает Шерлока?  
  
\- Новый друг, - объяснил Джон, положив руку на успокаивающий вес пистолета, засунутого за пояс.  
  
\- Друг? – недоверчиво переспросила Молли.  
  
\- Друг, - подтвердил Джон. – Они постоянно переписываются и всё такое.  
  
Молли была совершенно этим изумлена.   
  
\- Я так понимаю, что кто-то – сомнительный, ты сказала? – интересуется мной, - продолжил Шерлок, будто не происходило ничего странного.  
  
Его небрежный тон ослабил некоторое напряжение, и гости вернулись к разговорам.  
  
\- Звучит не особо хорошо, - отметила Мамуля. Папуля согласно кивнул.  
  
\- Дорогой брат, - произнёс Майкрофт озабоченно, - _все_ сомнительные личности _всегда_ интересуется тобой. Вот почему я постоянно повторяю, что это твоё, - на лице Майкрофта появилась гримаса, - маленькое семейство было плохой идеей. Но самое главное, ты _подружился_ с Ирен Адлер? Внезапно, то разозлённое сообщение от Джона, оставленное на моём автоответчике, обретает смысл.  
  
\- Вы, господа, ведёте себя так, будто я злодей, - пожаловалась Ирен. – Разве я сделала что-то не так?  
  
\- Вообще-то, ты _преступница_ , - жизнерадостно заметил Шерлок.  
  
\- Это правда, - согласилась она. – Но кто из нас не преступник в какой-то момент жизни?   
  
\- Возможно, вечеринка по поводу предстоящего рождения детей не лучшее место для этого? – предположил Джон, забрав Сайлеса у Молли, и прижимая его к груди. Сайлес хныкнул из-за внезапной замены и немедленно начал грызть плечо Джона.  
  
\- Чепуха, - провозгласила Ирен. Она покопалась в сумочке и вытащила маленькую белую коробочку. – У меня есть подарок.  
  


***

  
Каким-то образом вечеринка продолжилась. Обед был съеден без особых проблем и переход к процессу открывания подарков был удивительно гладким.  
  
Разумеется, Шерлок был абсолютно бесполезен при разворачивании подарков, но это было ожидаемо. Джон прыгнул выше головы, благодаря дарителей, и хваля их за хороший (?) вкус.  
  
Стемфорды принесли много игрушек с разнообразной медицинской тематикой. Молли подарила слегка перекошенное, но всё равно, очень красивое одеяло ручной вязки. Грег просто проигнорировал всю тему с детьми и доказал, что он хороший друг, подарив Шерлоку коробку нераскрытых дел, достаточно большую, чтобы занять его, пока он будет сидеть дома с близнецами. Салли дала подарочный сертификат и мягкую игрушку-медведя в полицейской каске. Мамуля и Папуля преподнесли Шерлоку очень старую и довольно страшную лошадь-качалку, которая передалась прямо через голову Джона, но похоже, имела значение для Шерлока. Гарри и Клара подарили им трёхместную коляску для Сайлеса и близнецов. Это был ужасный и нелепый монстр, но Джон не мог отрицать, что они вероятно, в конце концов, ей воспользуются. Миссис Хадсон пошла традиционным путём и подарила корзину для памперсов, наполненную всякими полезностями, типа бутылочек, памперсов, распашонок, и ещё больше памперсов. Майкрофт передал конверт со строжайшей инструкцией не открывать его, пока не окажутся в защищённом месте. Ирен подарила белую коробочку.  
  
Это был единственный подарок, который Шерлок не передал немедленно Джону. Он сам открыл её, безмолвно изучил содержимое, и снова закрыл.  
  
\- Спасибо, Ирен, - сказал Шерлок с хриплым от искренности голосом. Он опустил коробочку в карман и посмотрел на гостей, замерших в ожидании. – Думаю, пора есть торт.  
  
Они немного смущённо перешли к поеданию торта, который Джон нарезал и раздал. Шерлок поставил тарелку на живот, каким-то образом найдя идеальное равновесие. Сайлес захихикал и немедленно начал размазывать по окружающим свой кусочек торта.   
  
Хотя миссис Лестрад и миссис Стемфорд выглядели полностью ошеломлёнными всем мероприятием, Джон признал, что вечеринка прошла неплохо.  
  


***

  
\- Что она тебе дала? – спросил Джон по пути домой. Люди доставали Шерлока этим вопросом последний час, но Джон не говорил ни слова, пока они не оказались в относительном одиночестве.  
  
Для ответа Шерлок вынул коробочку из кармана. Сайлес немедленно попытался её схватить, но к разочарованию ребёнка, Джон уклонился.  
  
Он взял её и открыл.  
  
\- Это мобильный телефон, - начал Джон, не вполне понимая, в чём тут смысл.  
  
\- Нет, - поправил Шерлок, забирая коробку, - это защита.  
  
\- Это… это её телефон?  
  
\- Нет, - повторил Шерлок, - это мой собственный.  
  
\- Она дала тебе твой собственный телефон с компроматом?  
  
Шерлок улыбнулся.  
  
\- Она раздобыла мне грязь на множество людей, которые в противном случае, представляли бы для нас угрозу. Теперь они безопасны. Думаю, что-то грядет, Джон. Не знаю, что или кто или… ничего не знаю, на самом деле. Ненавижу это чувство. Ненавижу не знать. Но Ирен что-то знает. Ты позволишь мне ненадолго побыть драматичным?  
  
\- Я всегда позволяю тебе быть драматичным.  
  
\- Справедливо. Джон, зарождается битва. Решающая битва в этой городской войне, на которой мы сражаемся. Ирен выбрала сторону. К лучшему или к худшему, она поставила на нас. Это очень значимый шаг, Джон. Это позволяет нашим врагам узнать, что мы готовимся. Мы стягиваем силы и строим арсенал и нас нелегко победить. Они ударят первыми, кем бы они ни были. Не знаю, когда это случится, но думаю, что это произойдёт скорее, чем мы бы надеялись.  
  
Джон дал долгой и драматичной паузе закончится.  
  
\- Ты прав, это было очень драматично.  
  
\- Я так и сказал.  
  
\- Это определённо была драма, стоящая этого позволения, так что молодец.  
  
\- Спасибо.  
  
\- Всегда пожалуйста.


	6. Chapter 6

_После того как омега запасся пищей и организовал максимальный уют у себя дома, он или она создают там своего рода гнездо, которое редко будут покидать до рождения детёнышей._   
  


***

  
Шерлок был на сохранении и не покидал кровати. И это было абсолютно _невыносимо_.   
  
Джон передвинул одно из кресел на кухню, чтобы Шерлок мог поучаствовать в праздновании первого дня рождения Сайлеса.   
  
Вследствие того, что у Шерлока был постельный режим, и что ему нельзя было быть слишком «напряжённым» или «воодушевлённым» на этой стадии беременности, Джон пригласил на день рождения Сайлеса абсолютный минимум гостей. По-видимому, это означало, что придут все, кто послал бы им по почте тухлую рыбу, если бы их не пригласили.  
  
Миссис Хадсон пришла по определению, потому что они не смогли бы от неё спрятаться, даже если бы захотели. Не то чтобы они хотели.  
  
Молли пришла, потому что она была крёстной Сайлеса и, по всей видимости, должна принимать участие в таких вещах как дни рождения и прочие важные события.  
  
Лестрад был там, потому что он был крёстным и абсолютно обожал Сайлеса, хотя и притворялся, что это не так.  
  
Мамуля и Папуля послали свои извинения (СПАСИБО, ГОСПОДИ, ЗА МИЛОСТИ ТВОИ).  
  
Майкрофт не был приглашён, но всё равно появился.  
  
Это был восьмой с половиной месяц беременности, и все нервно посматривали на Шерлока, будто он собирался спонтанно воспламениться и волшебным образом предоставить им младенцев.  
  
Ну, в самом деле, перед началом родов будут определённые признаки.  
  
Например, схватки, для начала.  
  
Запланированное кесарево сечение было через две недели, но Шерлок был уверен, что разродится сам ещё до истечения этого срока. Омеги имеют склонность знать такие вещи, и единственный раз в жизни Шерлок не намеревался затыкать тоненький голосок инстинкта.  
  


***

  
Сайлес перепачкался тортом с ног до головы.  
  
Если честно, все прибывшие на день рождения задержались гораздо дольше, чем им были рады. Даже после того как Джон практически отнёс Шерлока назад в постель, он всё ещё слышал разговоры и смех, доносящиеся из гостиной.   
  
Чудесный смех Сайлеса не прошёл незамеченным.  
  
Шерлок улыбался и вслушивался в этот смех, как ни странно, не возражая, что его сын веселится без него.  
  
До тех пор, пока он веселится.  
  
До тех пор, пока он окружён людьми, которые его обожают. И пока он знает, что его обожают.  
  
До тех пор, пока этот ребёнок хоть на секунду не почувствует себя отличным от других или недостойным.  
  
До тех пор, пока всё обстоит подобным образом, у Шерлока не было особых возражений против того, чтобы оставаться в стороне.  
  


***

  
На следующее утро Джон проверил свой мобильник. Шерлок завистливо смотрел, как он перемещался по комнате, наводя порядок и проверяя сообщения.  
  
Он положил телефон и начал поправлять простыни на кровати, чтобы создать вокруг Шерлока подобие гнезда. Он научился этому во время предыдущей беременности но, похоже, по настоящему понял его необходимость только сейчас, когда Шерлок оставался в постели целыми днями.  
  
\- Грег говорит, что было ещё одно серийное утопление.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Я знаю, с последнего прошло несколько месяцев, - сказал Джон с отсутствующим выражением, как будто не поделился сейчас жизненно важной информацией. – Интересно, хватает ли у них в этот раз данных для раскрытия дела.  
  
\- Джон! – Шерлок скинул покрывало и попытался встать на ноги. – Джон! Я должен быть на месте преступления!  
  
\- Шерлок! – Джон пихнул его обратно на матрас. – Шерлок, не смей даже.  
  
\- Но, Джон!  
  
\- Помнишь, ты пообещал не подвергать детей опасности? Так вот, время держать обещание.  
  
\- Но, Джон, я раздумывал над этим делом несколько месяцев! Ты должен пустить меня на место преступления.  
  
Джон сделал глубокий вздох через нос, сжал губы и отрицательно покачал головой.  
  
\- Мы используем скайп! – с отчаянием предложил Шерлок. – Ты можешь взять лэптоп и показать мне там всё! Пожалуйста, Джон! Я _должен_ знать.  
  
Джон скрестил руки на груди, готовясь к продолжению спора, но его мобильник снова пиликнул. Джон схватил его и, нахмурившись, прочитал сообщение. Но мгновение он замер, затем ухмыльнулся.  
  
\- Что там было? – спросил Шерлок.  
  
Джон просто написал ответ, всё ещё улыбаясь.  
  
\- Джон!  
  
Телефон зазвонил, и Джон нажал на экран.  
  
\- Привет, Грег, - весело сказал он.  
  
Последовала пауза, потом донеслось еле слышное: «Привет, Джон. Безумец там?»  
  
Джон передал телефон Шерлоку.  
  
\- Грег предложил FaceTime, - объяснил Джон. – Он покажет тебе место преступления. Будь вежлив. Он повесит трубку, как только ты его достанешь.  
  
\- Я буду хорошим, - поклялся Шерлок, хватая телефон и всматриваясь в экран. Лестрад со смирением смотрел на него в ответ. – Привет.  
  
Джон вышел из комнаты, чтобы присмотреть за Сайлесом, который агукал в «радионяню», а Лестрад вздохнул и сказал:  
  
\- Ни слова, Шерлок. Я дам тебе обзор комнаты, затем у тебя будет шанс рассмотреть что-либо определённое при желании. Затем можешь задавать вопросы по найденным уликам. Но сначала – жертву зовут Шелби Мортон. Она богатая вдова и была подозреваемой при расследовании внезапной смерти её мужа, произошедшей, когда они были в отпуске. По видимости, его «смыло за борт во время шторма в круизе».  
  
\- Нелепо, - пробормотал Шерлок. – Она определённо убила его.  
  
\- Мы тоже так думаем, - мрачно сказал Лестрад. – Но это была одна из тех вещей, которую наши парни не смогли доказать.  
  
\- Где я был во время этого?  
  
\- Размножался, - ответил Лестрад, скривившись от этой мысли. – Ты был в течке. Я не задавал вопросов. Дело было открыто и закрыто, пока ты был занят.  
  
\- Идиоты.  
  
\- Неважно. Шерлок, я перешлю тебе снимки жертвы. Просмотри их и перезвони мне.   
  
\- Хорошо, - сказал Шерлок, оканчивая видеозвонок. Он подождал минуту, давая время телефону на получение сообщений. Он открыл снимки и изучил их, насколько возможно. Лестрад был не лучшим фотографом.  
  
В глаза бросалось отличие от других жертв. Резкие отметины вокруг носа и рта жертвы. Следы от нажатия, или от вакуума, образовавшегося под маской?  
Шерлок пригляделся. Следы нажатия. Убийца прижимал маску к лицу этой жертвы гораздо сильнее, чем к другим. Это могло свидетельствовать о злости, либо о более личной вендетте, но это также означало, что убийца больше не старался заметать следы. А это означало, что убийца был в курсе, что полиция (Шерлок, на самом деле) раскрыли его метод убийства.  
  
Это было интересно.  
  
Шерлок перезвонил Лестраду.  
  
\- Быстро ты.  
  
\- Я отметил только одну вещь. Ты исключительно ужасный фотограф, Лестрад.  
  
\- Ты хочешь увидеть место преступления или нет?  
  
\- Я хочу увидеть место преступления.  
  
\- Так и думал, - сказал Лестрад немного самодовольно. – Сейчас помолчи. Я покажу тебе обстановку.  
  
Шерлок подождал, разглядывая экран и прислушиваясь к тому, как Джон на кухне кормил Сайлеса завтраком. Шерлок подумал, до чего же странно, насколько изменилась его жизнь. Менее двух лет назад Шерлок создал поддельную анкету на сайте знакомств. Менее двух лет назад сестра Джона заставила его пойти на встречу одиночек. Менее двух лет назад Шерлок влюбился.  
  
Он не мог такого предвидеть. Ни разу ему не приходило в голову, что его жизнь станет такой. Когда бы он ни пытался представить своё будущее, оно было либо повторение настоящего, либо абсолютной пустотой. Честно, он не ожидал дожить до сорока. А сейчас…  
  
Он даже не сопротивлялся. Ну, за исключением вялого отрицания в первый день с Джоном. Он с разбега окунулся в совершенно другую жизнь, другое существование, другую роль.   
  
Его размышления были прерваны Лестрадом.  
  
\- Ладно, Шерлок. Что тебе нужно увидеть повторно?  
  
\- Ковёр в гостиной, - немедленно ответил Шерлок, – на нём остались какие-нибудь следы?  
  
Лестрад осмотрел ковёр.  
  
\- Нет.  
  
\- Тогда он куда-то передвинулся, - вздохнул Шерлок. – На полу есть потёртости? Должно остаться что-то от груза, которым он прижимал подстилку.  
  
Прошло несколько минут, пока Лестрад осматривал каждый дюйм пола во всей квартире.   
  
\- Нет, Шерлок, ничего нет.  
  
Шерлок замер.  
  
\- Интересно.  
  
\- Почему?  
  
\- Не важно, - сказал Шерлок, отмахиваясь. – Просто мысль. Слишком серьёзное допущение, чтобы делать окончательный вывод. Мне нужно больше информации. Лестрад, со всеми остальными вдовами, вы проводили расследование смертей их мужей?  
  
\- Ага, - сказал Лестрад, слегка отвлекшийся на что-то происходящее вне экрана. Господи, Шерлок так хотел бы там оказаться. – Во всех случаях.  
  
Ещё несколько кусочков пазла заняли своё место.  
  
\- И ты не подумал упомянуть об этом пять месяцев назад?  
  
\- Они все вернулись к использованию своих девичьих фамилий, - сказал в свою защиту Лестрад. – В системе ничего не было на эти имена. До тебя никто не видел связи.  
  
\- Идиоты, - вскипел Шерлок. Он прокашлялся. – Лестрад, у меня есть теория, но она немного натянутая.  
  
Лестрад замер.  
  
\- Ты никогда не признаёшь, что твои теории нелепы.  
  
\- Ну, я же не там, не так ли? У меня нет столько информации, сколько мне обычно требуется, и мне нужно сделать несколько дедуктивных допущений из-за отсутствия обычного количества улик.  
  
\- Хорошо, давай послушаем.  
  
\- Нет, тебе нужно выйти.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Ты должен выйти из комнаты. Отойди от тех полицейских. Это конфиденциально.  
  
Лестрад насмешливо взглянул на всех в пределах слышимости.  
  
\- Хорошо, я выйду.  
  
Шерлок подождал пока Лестрад не остался один.  
  
\- Нас никто не может слышать? – уточнил он.  
  
\- Я тут один. Шерлок, что происходит?  
  
\- Я думаю, что убийства совершает полицейский.  
  
Лестрад замер и закатил глаза.  
  
\- И что навело тебя на эту мысль?  
  
\- Несколько вещей, - сказал Шерлок, позволяя себе небольшую улыбку. – Первое: способ, которым были совершены все эти убийства.  
  
\- Переделанные кислородные маски?  
  
\- Да, как тебе известно, Лестрад, причудливый способ преступления запутывает Ярд. Вы слишком застряли на психологии и патологии, и потратили больше времени стараясь выяснить _как_ эти люди были убиты, вместо того чтобы выяснять, _кто_ их убивал. Не сомневаюсь, что если бы жертвам просто добавляли цианид в чай, вы бы обнаружили связь между вдовами и природой смерти их мужей, еще до того как я взялся за это дело. Это «утопление на суше» внесло достаточно разброда в твою команду, чтобы сбросить со следа.  
  
\- Шерлок, - предупреждающе сказал Лестрад.  
  
\- Я считаю, что это было сделано специально, Лестрад. Что кто-то, знающий как работает Скотланд-Ярд, решил манипулировать своими сослуживцами.   
  
\- Ты прав, Шерлок. Это _натянуто_.  
  
\- Второе: смерти мужей. Все подозрительные. По каждой смерти было расследование, тем не менее, большинство было закрыто и списано в течение пары дней. Не посчитали важными, или не было найдено достаточно улик против жён, или просто казалось невероятным, что такая милая женщина может убить мужчину, с которым провела в счастливом браке десятки лет.  
  
\- К чему ты клонишь?  
  
\- Убийца был знаком со всеми этими делами. Возможно, он чувствовал личную неудачу с каждым закрытым делом. Или он был зол, что не мог привести этих женщин к правосудию нормальным способом, или что никто к нему не прислушивается. Он решает взять дела в свои руки.  
  
На этот раз Лестрад промолчал.  
  
\- Третье: перерыв между жертвами.  
  
\- Возможно, убийца просто выбирал следующую жертву?  
  
\- Нет, это больше связано со мной.   
  
\- Шерлок.  
  
\- Послушай. Убийца продвигался довольно быстро, пока я не присоединился к расследованию. Я выяснил, как он их топил. Я решил загадку. Это слегка прояснило расследование, позволяя легче заметить детали, которые в ином случае прошли бы незамеченными. И, если помнишь, мы ожидали следующее убийство в течение тех трех дней, когда меня не было. Его не произошло, как будто убийца _знал_ , что я участвую в расследовании. И он не дожидался, когда я брошу дело. Он выжидал, пока не узнал, что я буду неспособен вести расследование. Лестрад, ты кому-нибудь рассказывал о вечеринке по поводу дня рождения Сайлеса?  
  
Лестрад задумался.   
  
\- Угу, в комнате отдыха, сразу же, как вернулся с вечеринки. Салли спрашивала о Сайлесе - между прочим, она обожает ребёнка, не позволяй ей говорить тебе что-то иное - и я какое-то время рассказывал о том, как всё прошло.  
  
\- Там был ещё кто-то?  
  
\- Там были люди на перерыве, или просто входящие и выходящие туда-сюда.  
  
\- И теперь самое важное: ты упоминал, что я на сохранении?  
  
Шерлок мог заметить момент, когда Лестрад начал понимать.  
  
\- Я… упоминал.  
  
\- И следующее убийство произошло спустя всего несколько часов после того как эта информация разошлась по Скотланд-Ярду.  
  
\- О, боже.  
  
\- Итак, убийца ударил снова, сразу, как только обнаружил, что я буду неспособен прийти на место преступления, или в морг, или делать что-либо, кроме как смотреть на видео и фотографии. Что же, они меня недооценили.  
  
\- Шерлок…  
  
\- Четвёртое, - продолжил Шерлок, - возвращаемся к образу действий. Убийца прекратил пытаться скрыть способ, которым были убиты жертвы. Как видишь, там остались глубокие вмятины от того, что маска была сильно прижата. Пластиковой плёнки, чтобы поймать воду, на этот раз не было. Убийца просто крепко прижимал маску к лицу, создавая уплотнение, которое не позволило стечь воде. Он знал, что мы выяснили способ, и он не видел смысла больше это скрывать. Чтобы прийти к такому выводу, у него должна была быть инсайдерская информация, так как мы никогда не делились этой подробностью с прессой. Таким образом, это полицейский.  
  
\- Шерлок, это значит…  
  
\- Пятое: со всеми жертвами нет признаков насильственного проникновения в жилище. Убийцу впускали добровольно. Скажи, какого человека мы впускаем в дом, не задавая вопросов? Хм?  
  
Лестрад прикрыл глаза, потеряв уверенность.  
  
\- Офицера полиции.  
  
\- Именно.  
  
\- Шерлок, не будь таким довольным. Это лажа. Ужасная, ужасная лажа.   
  
\- Лестрад, я бы обратил внимание на офицеров, вовлечённых в расследование смертей мужей. Я думаю, мы найдём виновника там.  
  
Лестрад потёр глаза.  
  
\- Угу, спасибо, Шерлок.  
  
\- Рад помочь, - сказал Шерлок, неспособный сдержать некоторое самодовольство.  
  
\- Я буду держать тебя в курсе.  
  
\- Спасибо.  
  
Шерлок закончил звонок и бросил телефон рядом с собой, чувствуя себя удовлетворённым жизнью в целом.  
  
Джон вошёл в спальню, без сомнения, подслушав у двери. Он подтвердил это секунду спустя, когда усадил Сайлеса на кровать и сказал:  
  
\- Любимый, это было блестяще.   
  
\- Спасибо, - сказал Шерлок, гордясь собой и гладя кудряшки Сайлеса.  
  
\- Хотя то, что это полицейский - печально.  
  
\- Почему печально?  
  
\- Это кто-то, кому Лестрад доверяет, может быть даже тот, кому мы доверяем. Это пугает. Сколько раз мы просили случайного полицейского присмотреть за Сайлесом на пару минут? Ладно, не так часто, потому что он кричит, когда мы его оставляем, но это _случается_. Что если убийца один из них? Чертовски пугающая мысль.  
  
\- Чертовски, - повторил Сайлес, кривя своё совершенное личико, как будто пытался сконцентрироваться на правильном произношении.  
  
\- Ой, это нехорошее слово, - вздохнул Джон. – Извини за это.  
  
\- Чертовски!  
  
\- Есть и худшие слова, - позволил Шерлок.  
  
\- ЧЕРТОВСКИ!  
  
\- Ой, прекрати визжать, - заругался Джон.  
  
Сайлес перевернулся и пополз ближе к Шерлоку, неритмично барабаня по его огромному животу.  
  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил Джон, разглядывая живот почти с испугом.  
  
\- Думаю, скоро начнётся, - признал Шерлок, неловко поворачиваясь. – Я просто… Я как будто схожу с ума в своей собственной коже. И такое было только за пару дней до рождения Сайлеса.  
  
\- Ну, надеюсь, что скоро. Думаю, мы действительно испытывали нашу удачу на прочность с этой беременностью. Я буду крепче спать, когда буду знать, что все в безопасности.  
  


***

  
Джон слонялся по квартире в течение дня, не желая оставлять Шерлока одного на дольше, чем требуется, чтобы выйти в магазин или забрать почту.  
  
Шерлок слышал, как тот перемещается, делая уборку и разбирая детскую на втором этаже, переустраивая её снова и снова несколько раз в день.  
  
Сайлес оставался с ним большую часть дня, хотя Джон периодически возвращался, чтобы поменять ему памперс и покормить. И примерно каждые два часа Джон присаживался на край кровати и смотрел на Шерлока с собственническим чувством, известным только альфам. Он не всегда что-то говорил; он просто смотрел, положив руку Сайлесу на голову и улыбаясь своему супругу.  
  
Шерлок притворялся, что не греется в его внимании.  
  
Когда Джон отсутствовал, Шерлок играл с Сайлесом или просматривал нераскрытые дела. Ему на самом деле было нечем заняться, кроме как ждать.  
  
И ждать.  
  
И ждать.  
  
Это было жалко.  
  
Шерлок почти вскочил на ноги от радости, когда Лестрад позвонил.  
  
\- Есть какой-то прогресс?  
  
\- Есть такой офицер Даниэльс, - произнёс Лестрад сломленно. – Он прослужил в полиции двадцать лет. Он расследовал первое дело.  
  
\- Только первое дело? – издевательски произнёс Шерлок. – Это с трудом можно назвать связью.  
  
\- Ну, вот поэтому заняло так много времени, чтобы её заметить. Нам с Донован пришлось присмотреться. У Даниэльса есть кое-что в прошлом, что делает его подозреваемым.  
  
\- Да?  
  
\- Его отец умер по непонятной причине, когда ему было десять лет. Его мать была подозреваемой, но обвинения не были предъявлены. Очевидно, они с отцом были очень близки, и когда он увидел, что то же самое происходит снова…  
  
\- Он сорвался и решил устроить своё собственное правосудие, - закончил Шерлок. – Я понимаю.  
  
\- Угу… просто… мы выходили иногда посидеть за пинтой. Он был хорошим человеком. Я надеюсь… Я надеюсь, что это совпадение.  
  
\- Совпадений не существует, - проворчал Шерлок, - ты знаешь это точно так же, как и я. Вы уже взяли его под стражу?  
  
\- Ещё нет, - вздохнул Лестрад. – Мы сейчас направляемся к его квартире. Я сообщу тебе, как всё повернётся. – Он помолчал. – Спасибо за помощь, Шерлок.  
  
Шерлок быстро заморгал от удивления.   
  
\- Правильно. Эм. Всегда, пожалуйста. О! И, эм, я сожалею. Что он был твоим другом. Я думаю?  
  
Лестрад издал невесёлый смешок.  
  
\- Да, спасибо, Шерлок.  
  
Он повесил трубку.  
  
Шерлок смотрел на свой телефон. Это заставляло его чувствовать себя… странно.  
  
Была ли это вина?  
  
Абсурд. Шерлок раскрыл преступление, не было никаких причин чувствовать себя виноватым.  
  


***

  
Шерлок отослал Джона прогуляться, после того как альфа переставил всё в детской в третий раз за один день. Был уже почти вечер, это верно, но Джону действительно нужен был свежий воздух. И Сайлес тоже начинал нервничать.  
  
Джон ушел после сильнейших колебаний и множественных напоминаний Шерлоку о том, что он взял с собой телефон.  
  
Оставшись в квартире в одиночестве, Шерлок выдохнул и расслабился.  
  
Он положил руки на живот и улыбнулся.  
  
\- Очень скоро, - пробормотал он ему, – вы уберётесь нахрен из моего тела, и я снова стану самим собой.  
  
Младенцы попинали его изнутри в знак протеста.  
  
\- Всё нормально. Снаружи вам понравится гораздо больше. Там столько всего можно увидеть.  
  
Телефон Шерлока запиликал.  
  
 **Мы не можем найти Даниэльса. – Лестрад  
  
Ищите усерднее. – ШХ  
  
Скажи Джону взять свой пистолет. – Лестрад  
  
Пистолет, о котором я, разумеется, ничего не знаю. – Лестрад  
  
Мы считаем, что он может отправиться к вам. – Лестрад**  
  
Сердце Шерлока заколотилось в груди.  
  
А затем, как будто ожидая этой реплики, входная дверь распахнулась.  
  
 **Я думаю, он уже может быть здесь. – ШХ  
**  
Шерлок внезапно испытал чувство облегчения от того, что отослал Джона на прогулку. По крайней мере, Сайлеса не было в квартире.  
  
Шерлок вцепился в телефон, пытаясь печатать быстрее, чем шаги поднимались по лестнице.  
  
 **ВАТИКАНСКИЕ КАМЕИ. – ШХ  
**  
Чертова групповая рассылка. Просто добавить всех в рассылку…  
  
Дверь в спальню открылась.  
  
Отослать.


	7. Chapter 7

_Никогда, ни за что не угрожайте омеге и потомству альфы. Никогда._   
  


***

  
Ещё в армии Джон научился ненавидеть определённые фразы.  
  
«Падай»  
  
«В укрытие»  
  
Они никогда не означали, что случится что-то хорошее. Они всегда предвещали начало конца, что скоро всё развалится на куски, или что кто-то может умереть.  
  
Работа в госпитале тоже научила Джона ненавидеть несколько фраз.  
  
«Код – синий»  
  
«Краш-карт, быстро»  
  
«У него тахикардия»  
  
Но глядя на свой телефон, на сообщение, появившееся, пока он гулял с Сайлесом по парку, Джон знал, что не будет другой фразы, которую он бы возненавидел сильнее.  
  
 **ВАТИКАНСКИЕ КАМЕИ. – ШХ**  
  
Джон всегда думал, что кодовые слова это хорошая идея. Это была одна из немногих вещей, связанных с безопасностью, где у них с Шерлоком было взаимопонимание.   
  
Но этот чёртов код.  
  
Телефон Джона зазвонил. Он ответил не глядя, войдя в состояние повышенной готовности.  
  
\- Алло?  
  
\- Джон, это Лестрад. Ты получил сообщение?  
  
\- Да, - коротко ответил Джон, собирая вещи и догоняя Сайлеса, чтобы запихать его обратно в коляску. – Не хочешь рассказать мне, что, блять, происходит?  
  
\- Это расследование, - быстро объяснил Лестрад. – Мы нашли убийцу, и он отправился за Шерлоком.  
  
\- Дерьмо, - Джон устроил Сайлеса в коляску одной рукой, и чуть не заплакал от облегчения, когда заметил раздражающе знакомый чёрный автомобиль.  
  
\- Майкрофт здесь, - быстро сказал Джон, - Уже. Это было быстро. Он, должно быть, опять за мной следил. Кто ещё получил сообщение? Я не проверил.  
  
\- Все, - тяжело ответил Лестрад. – Каждый, кто записан у Шерлока в контактах. Честно говоря, это меньше дюжины людей, но Шерлок ненавидит просить о помощи даже _одного_ человека.  
  
Из чёрного автомобиля вышел мужчина и придержал дверь для Джона. Для Сайлеса уже было установлено детское кресло. Джон включил на телефоне спикер и положил его на сидение, чтобы иметь возможность пристегнуть Сайлеса и сложить коляску.   
  
\- Ну, он не просит помощи для себя, - заметил Джон, - он делает это для близнецов. В противном случае, он настаивал бы на том, что может сам о себе позаботиться. Гордый ублюдок.  
  
\- Папа? – испуганно захныкал Сайлес.  
  
\- Дорогой, всё в порядке, - успокоил он Сайлеса. – Я не позволю, чтобы что-то плохое случилось с Папочкой или близнецами. Я обещаю.  
  
Джон, наконец, уселся и снял телефон со спикера.  
  
\- Что мы знаем об этом офицере? Как его зовут? С кем он связан?  
  
\- Его зовут Джулиан Даниэльс, - сказал Лестрад. – Он служил в полиции много лет. Он родился в Лондоне и знает его почти так же хорошо, как и Шерлок. Я работал с ним несколько раз. Он всегда был «адекватным» офицером. Никогда на самом деле не был в списке на повышение, но никогда не рисковал потерять работу. Что до связей… сотрудники полиции со временем ими обрастают. И их много. Мы не знаем, к чему у него есть доступ или кто должен ему одолжение.  
  
\- К счастью, с нами Майкрофт Холмс, - успокаивающе сказал Джон ради Лестрада и Сайлеса. В действительности, сердце колотилось у него в груди, и его пробил холодный пот. Он был полностью в панике, и только остатки армейской выучки удерживали его от потери головы.  
  
Автомобиль остановился на Бейкер-стрит.  
  
\- Грег, мне надо идти. Я вернулся в квартиру. Сообщу, если что-то узнаю.   
  
\- Не нужно, я прямо за тобой. Буду меньше чем через пять минут.  
  
Они закончили разговор. Джон отстегнул Сайлеса и поспешил с ним к зданию, неловко возясь с ключами.  
  
Когда он, наконец, открыл дверь, то первым делом проверил квартиру миссис Хадсон.  
Темно. Тихо. Пусто. Её зонтик отсутствует, так что этим вечером она ушла куда-то. Слава богу.  
  
Затем он бросился вверх по лестнице, не обращая внимания на хныканье Сайлеса. Тот понимал, что случилось что-то плохое.  
  
\- Шшш, ты в порядке, - пробормотал Джон, благодаря любое божество, которое могло слушать или могло не слушать, что эти слова оказались правдой. – Ты в порядке.  
  
Он воспользовался краем свитера, чтобы обернуть руку и открыть дверь. Это было немного нелепо, учитывая, сколько отпечатков там уже было, но он не хотел повредить потенциальные улики. И если Даниэльс знал, что его собираются схватить, он, вероятно, не озаботится заметанием следов.  
  
\- Папочка, - проскулил Сайлес, начавший выискивать Шерлока, как только они вошли в квартиру.   
  
\- Шерлок! – заорал Джон, быстро оглядывая гостиную. Ответа не было.  
  
Джон усадил Сайлеса в манеж (несмотря на его громкие протесты) и бросился в спальню.  
  
\- Шерлок?  
  
Пусто. Гнездо всё ещё было на кровати, хотя и немного перекошенное. Никаких других признаков, что комната была потревожена. Никаких признаков, что Шерлока тащили (Джон _и впрямь_ научился парочке вещей о дедукции после двух лет брака с Шерлоком Холмсом), что, к облегчению Джона, означало, что Шерлок шел без борьбы.   
  
По крайней мере, у омеги было достаточно присутствия духа, чтобы попытаться избежать вреда для близнецов, насколько это было возможно.  
  
На лестнице послышался топот, Сайлес горько заплакал и внезапно Джон был окружён полицейскими. Грег пытался говорить с ним, но Джон не особо прислушивался. Он пытался определить, что Шерлок бы сделал, если бы это Джона похитили.  
  
Он попытался бы составить список активов и союзников Даниэльса. Затем один за другим исключить варианты пока не останется одно-единственное решение.  
Шерлок, возможно, сделал бы что-то фантастическое с грязью и частицами, чтобы сузить этот список, но это было уже за пределом возможностей Джона.  
  
Вопли Сайлеса приближались, пока Салли несла его в комнату. Звук выдернул Джона из размышлений, его инстинкт альфы встал на дыбы при виде чужака, держащего его ребёнка.   
  
\- Отдай мне его! – рявкнул он, сдерживая себя, когда Салли безмолвно передала ему сына.  
  
Сайлес уцепился за него и продолжил жалобно плакать.  
  
\- Что мы знаем о Даниэльсе? – спросил Джон, прерывая происходящую суматоху. – Кто может ему помогать? Куда он мог его забрать?  
  
\- У нас есть наводка, - сказала Салли, скрещивая руки на груди. – У офицера Даниэльса есть брат, который владеет несколькими складами на окраине города. Мы считаем, что, скорее всего он заберёт Шерлока в один из них.  
  
\- Нет, - сказал Джон, качая головой, - нет, Даниэльс полицейский. Он знает, как вы думаете. Он не повезёт Шерлока в столь очевидное место. Нам нужно копать глубже, найти что-то, на первый взгляд не связанное с ним. Мы найдём его в аномалиях, а не в шаблоне.  
  
\- Тогда нам почти не за что зацепиться, - сказал Лестрад, дрогнувшим от груза беспомощности голосом. Джон отчаянно пытался игнорировать его тон.  
  
То, что в подобных ситуациях они бы обратились за помощью _к Шерлоку_ , совершенно не помогало.  
  
Джон оглядел спальню, пытаясь найти что-нибудь, _что угодно_ , что было не на своём месте. Он знал Шерлока. Он знал его лучше всех в мире. Шерлок оставил бы что-нибудь. Какой-нибудь глупый знак или намёк, или… _что-нибудь_.  
  
В гостиной был небольшой беспорядок. Джон, чьи инстинкты альфы всё ещё топорщились, повернулся, чтобы проверить что происходит. Он прокрался в гостиную и немедленно встретил там альфу, которого там не должно было быть.  
  
Майкрофт наблюдал, как его команда прочёсывает квартиру частым гребнем в поисках улик. Джон дёрнулся от желания ударить кого-нибудь в лицо, но напомнил себе, что он всё ещё держит сына на руках и сумел сохранить свой голос на удивление спокойным.   
  
\- Здравствуй, Майкрофт. Ты что-нибудь нашёл?  
  
\- Ещё нет, - сказал Майкрофт, напряжённым голосом. – Мои агенты просматривают видео с уличных камер, пытаясь собрать воедино информацию о перемещениях Даниэльса с Шерлоком. К счастью, я считаю, что он не знает о существовании у Шерлока брата и не предпринял никаких мер предосторожностей против моего вмешательства. Скоро у нас будет информация, Джон. Не беспокойся.   
  
Вообще-то Джон не беспокоился. Он был в ярости, испытывал чувство собственничества, был напуган, но не обеспокоен. Он чувствовал Шерлока через связь. Он знал, что его супруг всё ещё жив и что хотя он тревожится, тем не менее, в настоящее время не находится в состоянии смертельного страха.  
  
Так что он больше не беспокоился.  
  
Он хотел убивать.  
  
Майкрофт, казалось, уловил ход его мыслей, потому что следующие его слова были:  
\- Не беспокойся, Джон. Он совершенно точно за это заплатит.  
  


***

  
Шерлок точно знал, где находился.  
  
И это крайне, крайне удручало, так как он не имел ни малейшего понятия, как Джон сможет это определить.  
  
Даниэльс был хорош – это правда. Высокий, широкоплечий альфа был больше чем просто грубая физическая сила. Он был довольно умён. Не так, как Шерлок, разумеется, но он умудрился найти место, чтобы спрятать Шерлока на несколько часов.  
  
(Почему бы просто не убить его? Если только он не планировал что-то ещё? Должно быть, инстинкты альфы сражаются с логикой. Было бы гораздо умнее просто пристрелить его и исчезнуть. Возможно, запах омеги, готового разродиться, был слишком сильным, чтобы сопротивляться? Его инстинкты говорили бы ему подождать, объявить щенков своими и принудить Шерлока стать его парой. Он надеялся, что Даниэльс не был глупым альфой и будет способен понять, что это никогда ни за что не сработает. Никогда и ни за что.)  
  
(Вот только, раз уж Шерлок всё ещё был жив, похоже, что у логики сегодня был неудачный день.)  
  
Но ничто _в действительности_ не является случайным. Даниэльс был связан с этим местом. Вот только Скотланд-Ярд никогда его не найдёт.   
  
Тем не менее, у Шерлока был Майкрофт. Майкрофт имел тенденцию быть крайне надоедливым, но он всё ещё был гораздо лучше в нахождении того, что пропустили другие.  
  
И у Шерлока был Джон.  
  
Что и правда, было лучшей вещью на свете.  
  


***

  
\- Я согласен с Джоном. Даниэльс не забрал бы Шерлока в столь очевидное место, - сказал Майкрофт, просматривая сообщения на своём телефоне. Некоторые агенты докладывали информацию. – Тем не менее, люди немного предсказуемы. Согласно официальным данным, Даниэльс - альфа. Он не потащит омегу в место, которое не считает своей территорией хотя бы отчасти.  
  
\- И что? – спросил Грег, разводя руками. – Мы следим за его квартирой, но как ты сказал это слишком очевидно. Какое место он может посчитать безопасным?  
  
\- Мы работаем над этим, - вздохнул Майкрофт.  
  
Со стороны лестницы послышалось крещендо спора. Джон потёр глаза, интересуясь, что черт возьми может там происходить.  
  
\- С дороги, - надменно приказала Ирен, плавно поднимаясь по лестнице. – Я получила сообщение.  
  
\- Когда Шерлок научил _тебя_ коду? – недоверчиво спросил Джон.  
  
\- А чем вы думаете, он занят, пока прикован к кровати? – спросила она, положив свою сумочку на диван, и прислонилась к стене. – Мы переписывается.  
  
\- Омеги, - мрачно пробормотал Майкрофт, - всегда сбиваются в стаю. Даже мой брат не застрахован.  
  
\- Инстинкты странная штука, - напомнила ему Ирен. – И единственный его друг помимо меня это его альфа. Не очень здор _о_ во для омеги. Но я отвлеклась. Шерлок призвал кавалерию, и вот я здесь. Я уже предупредила несколько своих контактов в городе.  
  
\- И какие криминальные контакты у тебя есть? – спросил Грег, сердясь на Ирен. После вечеринки по поводу предстоящего рождения детей, Джон объяснил подробнее ситуацию с Ирен, в результате чего Грег обзавёлся бурной неприязнью к этой омеге просто из принципа.  
  
\- Джулиан Даниэльс был довольно плодовитым серийным убийцей, - отметила Ирен. - Оригинальный, интересный, умный. Он привлёк внимание некоторых людей в моём мире.  
  
\- Подожди, ты знала, кто он? – спросил Джон ошеломлённо.  
  
\- Разумеется, - пожала плечами Ирен, - но никто не просил _меня_ заниматься расследованием. И Шерлок дулся бы несколько недель, если бы я испортила для него эту загадку.  
  
Джон мысленно согласился, что это определенно было верно, но вслух ничего не признал.  
  
\- Он был на полпути к обретению покровителя, - продолжила Ирен. – Я знаю человека, который был бы _счастлив_ познакомиться с личностью, поставившей в тупик Шерлока Холмса. Так что за Даниэльсом присматривали - кое-кто с гораздо большими возможностями, чем даже у старшего братца.  
  
Майкрофт насмешливо фыркнул, не поднимая головы от телефона.  
  
\- И этот кто-то оказался большим фанатом нашего любимого детектива, - закончила Ирен. – Он пока не позволит Шерлоку умереть. Мы получим необходимую информацию и вернём Шерлока домой в целости и сохранности, вот увидите.  
  


***

  
Шерлок почувствовал через связь, как Джон расслабился.  
  
Не настолько, чтобы Шерлок решил, что они его отыскали, но они добились прогресса.  
  
Это была утешительная мысль.  
  
Что было довольно сложно принять, когда ты сидишь в подвале церкви, ожидая возвращение психопата.  
  
Куда он вообще _ушел_?  
  
А вот и звук открывающейся двери.  
  
А это – звук шагов.  
  
Шерлок зажмурил глаза, желая чтобы Даниэльс опять ушел.  
  
Господи, как же болит спина.  
  
Он попытался продышаться после судороги, испытав облегчение, когда она, наконец, прошла.  
  
Он не успел вдуматься в происходящее, так как именно этот момент Даниэльс выбрал, чтобы щелкнуть предохранителем пистолета.  
  


***

  
\- Что-то изменилось, - внезапно сказал Джон, вскакивая. Он посадил Сайлеса в манеж и начал сжимать и разжимать кулаки. – Шерлок напуган.  
  
\- Я его не виню, его похитили, - начал Грег, но Джон отмахнулся от него.  
  
\- Нет, до этого он был в порядке. Он был встревожен, но не напуган. Теперь он напуган. Что-то изменилось, – Джон закружил по комнате. – Я не могу понять что именно!  
  
\- Ну, Даниэльс не собирается требовать за Шерлока выкуп, - произнесла Ирен, всё ещё оставаясь спокойной. – Он забрал его не для того чтобы вернуть в идеальном состоянии. На его месте я бы держала Шерлока, пока не родятся дети, а потом продала бы их на чёрном рынке.  
  
\- _Что_?!  
  
Она пожала плечами.  
  
\- Есть много бет, готовых заплатить огромную сумму денег, чтобы пропустить процесс усыновления. Не говоря уже о том, что статистически у омеги, скорее всего, родятся другие омеги. В секс-торговле есть люди, которые купят близнецов наудачу, в надежде, что они окажутся омегами.   
  
\- Ирен, - прорычал Джон, давя в себе волну агрессии.  
  
Ирен опустила голову - ясный знак подчинения - хотя она была явно раздражена необходимостью прибегнуть к нему.   
  
\- Имейте в виду, что это не произойдёт немедленно, - продолжила Ирен, намеренно сделав голос тихим и успокаивающим. – Если Даниэльс решит провести кесарево сечение, ему потребуется время, чтобы найти подходящее место и врача, готового провести процедуру. Даже с нужными контактами на это потребуется несколько дней. Нам нужно беспокоиться только о том, что Даниэльс может переместить Шерлока и пропасть с радаров. Так что, пока они остаются в Лондоне, а Шерлок не начинает рожать, всё в порядке.  
  
Джон застыл на месте, впервые полностью осознавая ситуацию.  
  
Шерлок не просто был захвачен и находился в опасности. Хотя это само по себе было огорчительно.   
  
Но Шерлок был вынужден внезапно прервать постельный режим, и оказался в смертельной опасности.  
  
Постельный режим, которого он придерживался именно для того, чтобы избежать преждевременных родов.   
  
Джон встретился взглядом с Майкрофтом и понял, что тот думает о том же самом.  
  
У них было намного меньше времени, чем они считали.  
  


***

  
Шерлок не открывал глаза, ожидая звука выстрела.  
  
Но ничего не было. Ни пули, ни боли.  
  
По крайней мере, с Шерлоком ничего не произошло.  
  
Он открыл глаза как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Даниэльс резко падает на землю, а на холодном бетоне расплывается алая лужа.  
  
Со смущающей нерешительностью, Шерлок посмотрел наверх и встретился взглядом с человеком, произведшим выстрел.  
  


***

  
В конце концов, это Ирен помогла им.  
  
Разумеется, Майкрофт был в ярости. И не по разумным причинам. Он был смущён, что через свои связи Ирен нашла Шерлока быстрее, чем он.  
  
После того как ей позвонили, им оставалось только быстро доехать до старой церкви.  
  
Той самой, в которую - как быстро сообщил Майкрофт - Джулиан Даниэльс ходил в детстве.  
  
Когда они туда приехали, от информаторов Ирен не осталось и следов. Сама она отсутствовала, исчезнув вскоре после того как была гарантирована безопасность Шерлока.  
  
Именно Джон возглавлял отряд, направляющийся к подвалу церкви, так как полицейские были в курсе, что вставать на пути между альфой и его омегой было очень плохой идеей.  
  
Люди имели тенденцию умирать в подобных случаях.  
  
Подвал был в основном пуст, за исключением нескольких старых коробок и декораций.  
  
И, разумеется, двух мужчин, один из которых сидел в маленьком складном кресле, а второй истекал кровью на земле.  
  
На одежде Шерлока были брызги крови, но в остальном он казался невредимым. Джон упал перед ним на колени.  
  
\- Любимый, как ты? – спросил Джон голосом, дрожащим от отчаянной необходимости удостовериться. – Ты в порядке?  
  
Шерлок обернулся к Джону и улыбнулся.  
  
\- Сегодня я завёл нового друга.  
  
Джон онемел на пару секунд.  
  
\- Правда?  
  
\- Да, - сказал Шерлок, кивая. – Она пристрелила Даниэльса. Полагаю, что если кто-то убивает ради тебя серийного убийцу, он хороший человек и с ним стоит подружиться.  
  
\- Шерлок, ты в шоке?  
  
\- Немного, да.  
  
Полицейские воспользовались этой возможностью, чтобы пройти в подвал. Грег какое-то время смотрел в ужасе на тело Даниэльса, потом обернулся к Шерлоку, требуя объяснений произошедшего.  
  
\- Ну, Ирен была вовлечена, - начал Шерлок, всё ещё сидящий в складном кресле. – Так что она сделала несколько звонков, и тут появился ассасин экстра-класса. Она была очень хороша, я даже не слышал, как она подошла. И со времени похищения прошёл всего только час, так что это показывает, как быстро преступный мир может двигаться, когда это действительно нужно. Джон, помоги мне подняться, моя спина меня убивает.  
  
Джон поставил Шерлока на ноги и обнял его за талию, готовый поддерживать его вес на обратном пути к полицейской машине.   
  
Тем не менее, им удалось пройти только полтора метра, когда Шерлок испустил крохотное «Ох».  
  
А потом у него отошли воды.


	8. Chapter 8

_Несмотря на то, что омеги знамениты своей фертильностью и относительной лёгкостью процесса родов, они ни в коем случае не застрахованы от риска осложнений, особенно в случае омег мужского типа._   
  


***

  
\- Я отказываюсь, - начал настаивать Шерлок, не успело его отпустить после очередных схваток.  
  
\- Шерлок… - раздражённо протянул Джон.  
  
\- Нет, заткнись, Джон, - разъярился Шерлок и поморщился, когда Джон вздрогнул как от удара. Он знал, что он чересчур напирает на альфу, но, черт возьми, это он рожает, и он будет делать это так, как считает нужным. – У нас были домашние роды с Сайлесом и мы планировали то же самое для близнецов. И ничто и никто мне в этом не помешает.  
  
Джон несколько раз сжал и разжал кулаки и лишь потом кивнул.  
  
\- Миссис Хадсон уже вернулась домой, - вздохнул Джон. – Она пообещала присмотреть за Сайлесом. Мы проведём роды как планировалось…  
  
\- Слава богу.  
  
\- Но я зову подкрепление.  
  
Шерлок был прерван очередной схваткой. Он подождал, пока к нему вернулось дыхание, и спросил:  
  
\- Кому вообще ты позволишь при этом присутствовать?  
  


***

  
\- Привет! – с энтузиазмом поздоровалась Молли, входя в квартиру. Она приехала всего через пару минут после них и быстро приступила к работе, не переставая при этом болтать. – Ой, я так взволнована. Я никогда раньше не помогала в родах. Я раньше резала только трупы, так что это получается абсолютная противоположность моей обычной работе.  
  
\- Прекрати болтать, - простонал Шерлок, тяжело опираясь на Джона. – Просто. Прекрати.  
  
Шерлок протестовал против добавочных помощников на протяжении всей поездки домой, но Джон решил побыть альфой и отказался менять своё решение. Раздражает.  
  
\- Я переделаю гнездо, - сказала она, убегая в спальню. - Удостоверюсь, что там стерильно и всё такое.  
  
Как только она ушла, Шерлок повернулся к Джону с умоляющими глазами.  
  
\- Заставь её уйти.  
  
\- У тебя двойня и преждевременные роды, - напомнил ему Джон. – Нам нужна помощь. Альфа сразу не подходит, мы знаем только двух омег – и хотя я знаю, что вы с Ирен друзья, я ни за что на свете не допущу её к родам наших детей, а Гарри запрещает Кларе приближаться ко мне ближе чем на метр. Молли же обладает медицинским образованием.  
  
\- Она работает с трупами, Джон! Она права – это совершенно противоположно принятию родов.   
  
\- У тебя двойня, и Молли мало чего хочет сильнее, чем искупать их и завернуть в пушистые одеяльца.  
  
Следующая схватка лишила Шерлока возможности спорить. Джон воспользовался этим, чтобы оттащить его в спальню.   
  
Молли и Джон вместе помогли Шерлоку избавиться от части одежды. У него не было возможности переодеть пижаму во время неудачного похищения, так что задача была выполнена быстро, и Шерлок вскоре оказался лежащим на спине и задающимся вопросом, как, черт побери, он дожил до такого.  
  
Он мог остаться холостяком, мысленно вздохнул он. Он мог сейчас бегать по городу, рисковать быть подстреленным, раскрывать преступления, а не лежать, раздвинув ноги как шлюха, и смотреть на гору, которая когда-то была его животом.  
  
Когда-то у него были _кубики пресса_.  
  
Те дни давно прошли.  
  
Ещё одна схватка, боже, они учащались.  
  
\- Ого, всего три минуты, - сказал Джон, взглянув на часы, - но они длятся недостаточно долго. И расширения ещё нет.  
  
\- Господи, я это ненавижу. Это как чистилище, - вздохнул Шерлок.  
  
Джон сочувственно улыбнулся, и Шерлок прищурился, рассматривая его. Глупый альфа, притворяющийся, что понимает, до какой степени это хреново.  
  
Молли всё ещё суетилась, нагревая воду на кухне и подавая Джону салфетки, чтобы вытереть пот со лба Шерлока. Всё это было очень живописно, но честно говоря, Шерлоку было скучно.  
  
\- Оу! Блядь!  
  
А потом схватки вернулись.  
  
\- Я клянусь, они удлиняются, - почти умолял Шерлок.  
  
\- Ещё нет, - успокаивающе сказал Джон. – Уверен, что не хочешь, чтобы я вызвал акушерку?  
  
\- Не смей! Они знают о физиологии омег ещё меньше, чем обычные доктора.  
  
\- Эй!  
  
\- Эта ужасная женщина, которая пыталась помочь нам с Сайлесом, заставляла меня делать всё наоборот, не то, что предлагал ты, и это было ужасно. _Боже_ , это скоро кончится?  
  


***

  
Против желания Шерлока, Джон выскользнул из комнаты и попросил акушерку быть наготове. И зная Майкрофта, неподалеку был автомобиль скорой помощи. Слишком многое может пойти не так, чтобы уступать глупой гордыне Шерлока.  
  
\- Он дремлет, - сказала Молли, выскользнув из спальни, чтобы постоять в коридоре рядом с Джоном. – Бедняга измучен.  
  
\- Ему можно, - вздохнул Джон, - у нас у всех был длинный день.  
  
\- Знаю, - мрачно сказала Молли, - я получила сообщение. Хотя и не поняла его. Шерлок никогда не учил меня коду.  
  
\- Напомни мне пробежаться с тобой по кодовым словам, - сказал Джон, прислоняясь к стене и закрывая глаза на секунду. День клонился к вечеру, и Джонов запас адреналина, наконец, подходил к концу.  
  
\- Рождение Сайлеса прошло без проблем? – спросила Молли. – Я никогда не любопытствовала до этого, но потом Шерлок казался…  
  
\- Он был опустошён и потрясён, - сказал Джон с небольшим смешком. – Роды прошли гладко, но не думаю, что Шерлоку когда-нибудь приходило в голову, что он и впрямь окажется с младенцем на руках по итогам беременности. Ну, теоретически он это знал, но он был полностью сражен, когда в первый раз взял Сайлеса на руки. – Джон улыбнулся. – Он был в бреду от истощения и кудри прилипли к голове от пота, а он просто посмотрел на младенца, потом посмотрел на меня и спросил: «Он настоящий?» Он не мог поверить, что это маленькое крохотное создание, которое он держал в руках, принадлежит ему.  
  
Молли улыбнулась ему.  
  
\- Глубоко внутри Шерлок просто плюшевый мишка, правда?  
  
Джон кивнул.  
  
\- Но бога ради, не говори ему, что я это рассказал. Он мне чай отравит.  
  


***

  
Шерлок пытался сохранить хоть какое-то подобие достоинства на протяжении всего процесса.  
  
В конце концов, ему нужно поддерживать имидж.  
  
Одно дело, если бы там был только Джон. Джон уже видел Шерлока и в лучшем и худшем его виде. Он видел Шерлока потным и задыхающимся, разобранным на части до состояния бессмысленного существа, обладающего только чувствами и эмоциями и абсолютным отсутствием логических мыслей. Он видел Шерлока умоляющим в приливах течки, и видел его податливым и спокойным после долгой ночи проведённой вместе. Джон видел Шерлока истекающим кровью, но пытающимся сидеть ровно пока он его штопал. Он видел Шерлока смеющимся, совершенно раскованным и свободным.  
  
Но Молли не видела.  
  
Различие было простым и очевидным.  
  
Так что он должен сохранять достоинство.  
  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросила Молли, её голос стал низким и успокаивающим. Шерлок ощетинился, негодуя из-за намёка на то, что его нужно _успокаивать_.  
  
\- Хорошо, - рявкнул он, отворачиваясь. – Просто рожаю. Ничего особенного.  
  
Она бросила на него сочувствующий взгляд (немного менее раздражающий, чем тот что он получил от Джона, так как её взгляд был сдобрен страхом, скорее всего, из-за того что Молли осознавала, что она окажется в похожем положении, если когда-нибудь забеременеет).  
  
\- Уже прошло время, - сказала она, - я позову Джона проверить раскрытие.  
  
Она отошла, и вскоре вошёл Джон.  
  
\- Можно мне? – спросил Джон, посмотрев на Шерлока.  
  
Шерлок закатил глаза.  
  
\- Джон, в самом деле, как будто ты этого раньше не видел.  
  
Джон ухмыльнулся.  
  
\- Извини, просто вспомнил, как ты пнул акушерку в прошлый раз.  
  
\- У неё были _холодные_ руки, - сказал Шерлок в свою защиту в сотый раз.  
  
\- И… у тебя начинается раскрытие.  
  
\- Начинается?  
  
\- Нам ещё долго.  
  
\- БЛЯДЬ  
  


***

  
\- Как он держится? – спросил Грег.  
  
\- Нормально, - ответил Джон, ставя мобильник на громкую связь, чтобы иметь возможность помыть руки. – Всё ещё не позволяет мне привести доктора.  
  
\- Разве ты не доктор?  
  
\- _Соответствующего_ доктора, - прояснил Джон. – Который и правда, делал такое раньше.  
  
\- Хорошо, - сказал Грег и Джон мог поклясться, что слышал, как тот улыбается. Можно ли услышать улыбку? – Ты был там в прошлый раз, так что полагаю, тебе просто придётся имитировать всё что делала акушерка.  
  
\- Шерлок _ненавидел_ акушерку, - пожаловался Джон. – Я позвонил доктору Фишер, но в данный момент она в отпуске, возвращается завтра, нам явно не везёт. Она дала мне краткое изложение процедуры и настойчиво рекомендовала, чтобы мы пригласили кого-нибудь, специализирующегося на родах омег, но Шерлок всё ещё ведёт себя неразумно. Я связался с другой акушеркой, но позвоню ей, только если схватки затянутся больше чем на сутки.  
  
\- Что, если что-то пойдёт не так? – спросил Грег обеспокоенно. – У него преждевременные роды, не так ли? Ты готов к этому?  
  
\- Майкрофт позаботился о возможных чрезвычайных ситуациях, - уверил его Джон. – И мы намереваемся отвезти детей в госпиталь, как только они родятся. Шерлок не простит меня за это, но это последнее что меня сейчас волнует. Пока всё идёт плавно, просто медленно.  
  
\- Ладно, отпущу тебя, - сказал Грег, - я только что осознал, что ты не спал всю ночь. Тебе наверно стоит немного поспать пока всё тихо.  
  
При этих словах до кухни донёсся вопль боли из-за особенно сильной схватки.  
  
\- Ладно, пока, - быстро сказал Грег и отключился.  
  
Джон оставил телефон на столе и надел латексные перчатки.  
  
К этому моменту схватки продолжались уже 12 часов. Было 6 утра, и Грег позвонил, как только проснулся.  
  
Джон, с другой стороны, ещё не ложился.  
  
Молли дремала на диване. Вероятно, она скоро проснётся и сделает чай. Или крепкий кофе. Очень, очень крепкий кофе.  
  
Джон вошёл в спальню и устало улыбнулся, напоминая себе, что Шерлоку ещё хуже. Шерлок был за пределами усталости. Он засыпал между схватками, но они были так часто, что отдыха это не приносило.   
  
\- Если только ты не пришёл мне сказать, что роды скоро начнутся – убирайся, - сказал Шерлок, не открывая глаза.   
  
\- Сначала мне нужно проверить, - успокаивающе произнёс Джон. – Они должны быть длинными. Помни…  
  
\- У омег раскрытие происходит быстрее, - прервал Шерлок, - да, я знаю.  
  
Джон закатил глаза и склонился, чтобы проверить «внутреннее» состояние Шерлока.  
  
\- Оу, ты близко, - удивлённо сказал Джон. – Дай я удостоверюсь, что дети расположены правильно. Ты можешь готовиться тужиться.  
  
\- Слава богу.  
  
Джон осторожно прозондировал живот Шерлока, пытаясь нащупать детей.  
  
\- Первый младенец перевернулся и готов к выходу, - пробормотал Джон. – Я не могу найти второго.  
  
\- Он никуда не делся, - огрызнулся Шерлок, - может, мне нужен другой доктор? Компетентный.  
  
Джон уничижительно посмотрел на Шерлока и вернулся к нащупыванию второго младенца.  
  
\- А вот и мы, - сказал Джон, наконец, найдя его около рёбер, - Он прямо… о-о.  
  
\- Что? Джон? Джон!  
  
\- Не паникуй, - успокоительно сказал Джон, хотя его собственное сердце колотилось в груди. – Он просто немного не так лежит.  
  
\- Не так лежит? Он идёт ногами вперёд?  
  
\- Ещё нет, - быстро сказал Джон, позволяя Шерлоку сжать его руку, когда началась следующая схватка. – Он выходит последним, так что у нас, возможно, есть шанс перевернуть его после рождения первого ребёнка.  
  
\- Джон…  
  
\- Но Шерлок, если что-то пойдёт не так, у нас нет оборудования, чтобы с этим справиться, - серьёзно сказал Джон. – Чёрт, у нас нет оборудования и для преждевременных родов.  
  
Шерлок отмахнулся.  
  
\- Они вовремя. Это не было проблемой.  
  
\- Они преждевременные, - настаивал Джон, - но неважно. Если мы не сможем его перевернуть…  
  
Шерлок простонал через очередную схватку, затем попытался подняться на ноги.  
  
\- Шерлок…  
  
\- Не могу дождаться, - сказал Шерлок, устраиваясь сидя. – Первый младенец на подходе. Скажи Майкрофту, чтобы машина скорой была наготове, как только он появится на свет. И позови ту глупую акушерку, которую, как ты думал, ты от меня скрывал. Она может встретить меня в госпитале.  
  
Джон выдохнул с облегчением и устроился рядом, чтобы поддерживать вес Шерлока.   
  
\- Молли! – крикнул он. Бета вбежала в комнату. – Мой телефон на кухонном столе, - сказал он ей, - позвони Майкрофту и скажи, чтобы он был готов отвезти Шерлока в больницу.  
  
\- Всё в порядке? – спросила она, широко раскрыв глаза.  
  
\- Положение младенцев неправильное. Вероятно, всё будет хорошо, но лучше принять меры предосторожности.  
  
\- Верно, - сказала Молли, вылетая из комнаты.  
  
\- Тужься со следующей схваткой, - приказал Джон. Шерлок молча кивнул, напрягся, а затем начал тужиться.  
  


***

  
Роды – многообразная вещь.  
  
Во-первых, и в-главных - всё это очень, очень грязно и отталкивающе.  
  
Молли не до конца была уверена в правильности своих действий, но липкое, кровавое месиво между ног Шерлока приводило её в ужас.  
  
У неё в руках была стерильная пелёнка, и она смутно осознавала, что её целью было поймать и не уронить младенца, но в основном она сфокусировалась на кошмарном зрелище, представшем перед её взглядом.   
  
Так же, небольшая часть её сознания считала, что Шерлок, вероятно, унижен от того что она видит его в таком состоянии. Она чувствовала себя плохо, но держалась, потому что Джон придерживал Шерлока за плечи, помогая ему присесть, и им нужен был _кто-то_ , чтобы поймать ребенка.  
  
Она _действительно_ надеялась, что не уронит его.  
  
И.. ихс… это была голова.  
  
\- Я вижу голову, - крикнула она твёрдым голосом. В конце концов, она же не собиралась падать в обморок, или блевать, или что-то вроде того. Она зарабатывает на жизнь, разделывая трупы. Это отвратительнее, чем принимать роды.  
  
Но всё равно это было ужасно.  
  
\- Показалась голова, - успокаивающе сказал Джон Шерлоку. – Ещё немного. Когда пройдут плечи, станет легче.  
  
\- Заткнись, Джон! – заорал Шерлок, - А!  
  
Ох, это было отвратительно. Молли попыталась расположить руки так, чтобы у неё была возможность поправлять и ловить ребёнка, но Джон был прав. Когда прошли плечи, остальное прошло гладко.  
  
И громко.  
  
Первый ребёнок обладал впечатляющими лёгкими.  
  
И пенисом.  
  
\- Мальчик! – объявила Молли, заворачивая его в пеленку. - Разве нам не надо отсосать мокроту у него из лёгких?  
  
\- Да, - ответил Джон, помогая Шерлоку лечь обратно, и забирая у Молли ребёнка. Он быстро перерезал пуповину и начал прочищать его лёгкие. – Иди, позови медиков.  
  
\- Верно, - сказала Молли, слегка ошеломлённо, чувствуя себя очень плохо от того, что Шерлоку придётся пройти через это ещё раз.  
  
Медики ожидали в коридоре. Молли поманила их, и они вошли внутрь с носилками и целой кучей медицинских аппаратов.  
  
\- Хорошо, мистер Ватсон-Холмс, - сказал медик, - мы просто поможем вам забраться на носилки. Мистер Ватсон-Холмс, - на этот раз они обращались к Джону, - пожалуйста, убедитесь, что Младенец номер Один хорошо завёрнут. Ему потребуется надлежащий осмотр.  
  
Джон нахмурился, и Молли поняла, что медик, очевидно, бета. Альфы не любят получать приказы в таких ситуациях.  
  
\- Он _получил_ надлежащий осмотр, - проворчал Джон. – И это не Младенец номер Один. Это Шон.  
  
Молли потребовалась лишь секунда, но она поняла.  
  
\- Ой! Как Шерлок и Джон вместе!  
  
Медик не впечатлился. Он уговорил Шерлока перебраться на носилки, и они направились к выходу. Джон последовал за ними с Шоном на руках.  
  
\- Молли, можешь подхватить ту сумку с памперсами и поехать за нами в больницу? – спросил Джон, указывая на сумку в углу комнаты.  
  
\- Разумеется, - сказала Молли, и Джон поспешил прочь, всё ещё прижимая хнычущего новорожденного к своей груди. Она подождала, пока шум не прекратился, а дверь не закрылась, и только потом начала двигаться. Она быстро сдёрнула простыни, кинула их в отвратительную кучу в углу, оттёрла ужасающее пятно с пола и собрала свои вещи. Она схватила сумку с памперсами, удостоверилась, что окна закрыты, затем заперла за собой дверь в 221В.  
  


***

  
\- Тазовое предлежание, - подтвердила доктор Сингх. Ни Джон, ни Шерлок не встречали её до этого, но она была омегой и, похоже, была хороша в своей работе. С учётом этих двух критериев, Шерлок прекратил жаловаться, решил, что им не нужна акушерка, и вместо этого начал волноваться, что роды _сильно_ замедлились.  
  
Первый младенец (всё ещё ожидающий официального поименования, хотя Джон уже думал о нём как о Шоне Бенджамине Ватсон-Холмс) был здоров и счастлив; крепкий маленький ребёнок, который вероятно, заставил Шерлока начать роды просто из чувства самосохранения. Он весил 4100 и был довольно большим для новорождённого.  
  
Насколько они могли судить, Младенец номер Два был значительно меньше и как опасался Джон – полностью перевернут.  
  
\- Он пытается пройти по родовым путям вперёд ногами, - вздохнула доктор Сингх, надевая пару латексных перчаток.  
  
Шерлок сжал руку Джона и подавил желание тужиться. Они оба с тревогой ждали, что сделает доктор Сингх.  
  
\- Большинство докторов заказали бы кесарево сечение, - сказала доктор Сингх. – Тем не менее, учитывая, что вы омега мужского типа, у нас несколько вариантов. Я могу выполнить кесарево сечение, или – она подняла руки в перчатках – я могу толкнуть ноги назад и развернуть его внутри.  
  
\- Это, - сказал Шерлок, разводя свои ноги шире, - определённо это.  
  
Доктор Сингх улыбнулась.  
  
\- Так и подумала. Сейчас, я знаю, что много прошу, но постарайтесь расслабиться, мне нужно, чтобы вы избегали напрягаться насколько это возможно.  
  
Шерлок закрыл глаза и наклонил голову к Джону. Джон склонился над ним и несколько раз поцеловал в потный лоб.  
  
\- Ты прекрасно справляешься, - уверил его Джон, - моя идеальная пара. Мой потрясающий, великолепный омега.  
  
После самого напряженного молчания в жизни Джона, доктор Сингх издала триумфальный звук:  
  
\- Он в правильном положении. Теперь можете тужиться и быстро, мистер Ватсон-Холмс.  
  
И Шерлок, отчаянно пытающий к этому моменту _выдавить_ эту хрень из себя, начал тужиться изо всех сил.  
  
Это всё равно заняло вечность, но потом наступило внезапное чувство облегчения. Он сделал это.  
  
\- Поздравляю, - сказала доктор Сингх, немного запыхавшись, - Это девочка.  
  
Внезапно медсёстры забегали очищая и проводя все процедуры с Младенцем номер Два. Шерлоку было позволено подержать её не дольше минуты, пока кто-то другой не пришёл и не начал суетиться с плацентой.  
  
Джон прижал её поближе, отметив, насколько меньше она по сравнению с братом, и улыбнулся.  
  
\- Шарлотта, - решительно сказал Шерлок, - Шарлотта Молли Ватсон-Холмс.  
  
\- Молли? Правда?  
  
\- Она не уронила Шона. Она заслуживает благодарности.  
  
\- Хорошо, - засмеялся Джон, - Шон и Шарлотта. Вместе звучит неплохо.  
  
\- И в самом деле, - сказал Шерлок, его глаза начали закрываться. – Звучит идеально.


	9. Chapter 9

\- Нет, - простонал Лестрад, как только увидел их. – Вы не можете опять так поступить.  
  
\- Но теперь эта традиция, - запротестовал Шерлок, с гордостью устанавливая корзинку с Шарлоттой в самый центр, так чтобы все полицейские и судмедэксперты смогли по достоинству оценить её великолепие. – И Джон был очень расстроен, когда пропустил первое место преступления Сайлеса.  
  
\- Хотя я и возражал, потому что им меньше месяца, - сказал Джон, устраивая Шона рядом с сестренкой. За Сайлесом присматривала Молли. Теперь, когда он начал ходить, все согласились, что будет безопаснее держать его подальше от мест, где произошло убийство.  
  
\- Сайлесу было всего десять дней, - отмахнулся Шерлок. – И с ним, похоже, все в порядке.  
  
\- В основном, - добавил Джон.  
  
\- Шерлок, людей увольняют за подобное, - терпеливо объяснил Лестрад. – А ещё за такое могут забрать детей.  
  
\- Тут всего лишь бытовое убийство, - запротестовал Шерлок. – Они в абсолютной безопасности.  
  
И как по команде, Шон начал плакать.  
  
\- Я позабочусь о нём, иди, дедуцируй, любимый. Я знаю, что ты этого хочешь, - Джон осторожно вытащил трёхнедельного младенца из корзинки, пытаясь успокоить его, пока сестрица не решила присоединиться.  
  
\- О, боже, заткни эту штуку! – заорал Андерсон с другого конца комнаты.  
  
\- Прекрати! - прикрикнула на Андерсона Донован, шлёпая его по руке. – Это младенец, а не вещь.  
  
Джон удивлённо моргнул и решил не задавать вопросов. В конце концов, Донован всегда была очень терпима к Сайлесу. И смотрела на Шона несколько голодным взглядом.  
  
\- Биологические часы тикают, - пробормотал Шерлок, внезапно появляясь рядом с Джоном. - Её материнский инстинкт работает на полную катушку, – Шерлок испытывающе посмотрел на Салли. – Если ты не против, полагаю, что можешь дать ей подержать Шона. Будет полезно, если она перестанет нас ненавидеть. Ну, или хотя бы меня. Чем больше нянек, тем лучше.  
  
И Шерлок ускакал дедуцировать дальше.  
  
\- Салли? – примирительно позвал Джон. – Не подержишь Шона ненадолго? Мне нужно позаботиться о Шарлотте, пока она не начала хныкать.  
  
\- Джон! – воскликнул Лестрад. – Одно дело приносить новорождённых на место преступления, мы проходили это год назад. Но когда ты занимаешь время моих подчинённых…  
  
\- Я не возражаю! – жизнерадостно прервала его Салли, появляясь почти так же внезапно, как и Шерлок. Её улыбка была слегка пугающей. – Я возьму его всего на минуту, – она взяла Шона у Джона и начала ворковать над ребенком. – О, ты большой мальчик, да? Кто у нас такой сильный мальчик?  
  
Грег и Джон обменялись потрясенными взглядами.  
  
\- Я сдаюсь, - в итоге вздохнул Грег. - Я сдаюсь! – объявил он всем присутствующим. – Боже, спаси нас всех от потомства Шерлока Холмса.  
  


***

  
Сайлес выглядел, как уменьшенная копия Шерлока.  
  
Густые тёмные кудри, неописуемые глаза, кожа цвета слоновой кости.  
  
Шон выглядел, как уменьшенная копия Джона.  
  
Он был уже довольно крепким для своего возраста. И у Джона было нехорошее предчувствие, что Шон будет обладать его телосложением и ростом Шерлока. У него почти не было волос, только золотистый пушок покрывал его маленькую головку.  
Он был обладателем темно-синих глаз, и взглядом уставшего от мира человека.  
  
Шарлотта была эксцентричной особой.  
  
Она родилась с копной волос, которая по какой-то причуде генетики, была смесью рыжего и коричневого. Её глаза были серебристые, как у Шерлока, но без сине-зелёного оттенка. Вглядываясь в её лицо, Джон уже замечал в скулах намёк на Шерлока и подозревал, что нос она унаследовала от него самого.  
  
Она обещала быть очень красивой, но весьма необычной девушкой.  
  
Джон немного волновался за неё.  
  
Она имела обыкновение смотреть на тебя так, как будто уже всё про тебя знала.  
  
Как будто уже осознавала мир вокруг себя.  
  
Но Джон уверен, что это всё только в его воображении.  
  
В конце концов, ей было всего три недели от роду.  
  


***

  
В квартире 221Б царил настоящий хаос  
  
Громкий, утомительный и довольно вонючий хаос.  
  
Миссис Хадсон была счастлива.  
  
Пока Шерлок не поселился в этой квартире, тут было так тихо.  
  
Предыдущие арендаторы всегда держались сами по себе и, если сталкивались с ней в коридоре, то всего лишь поддерживали вежливый обмен репликами.  
  
Но Шерлок… Шерлок был так полон жизни. Куда бы он ни пошёл, его окружал вихрь энергии. Он был полон чувства изумления и признательности, которое приходит с осознанием того, что ты жив и того, насколько же это потрясающая, прекрасная и невероятная вещь – быть живым.  
  
Разумеется, иногда он стрелял в эти чёртовы стены, но плохое и хорошее всегда идёт в комплекте.  
  
По крайней мере, он убрал пистолет подальше, когда появился Сайлес.  
  
О, и _близнецы_.   
  
Ни за что на свете миссис Хадсон не угадала бы, что сдавая комнаты на 221Б, она, наконец, получит то, чего её лишили природа и время.  
  
Даже когда она впервые встретила Джона, то не смела надеяться, что из этого и _вправду_ что-то получится. Шерлок, очевидно, был увлечён, но она приготовилась утешать его разбитое сердце.   
  
Но затем случилось что-то замечательное, и Джон остался.  
  
Он так же как и она чувствовал всё то потрясающее, прекрасное и невероятное что излучал Шерлок и понимал, какое он в действительности чудо.  
  
Даже процесс заключения их связи был чуточку громче, чем необходимо, спасибо.  
  
А теперь миссис Хадсон обожала этих детей до безумия, часто предлагая присмотреть за Сайлесом на несколько часов, пока парочка привыкает к близнецам.  
  
Близнецы были просто изумительными. Настоящими ангелочками с потрясающими пухлыми щечками и маленькими носиками.  
  
О, да. Эти чудесные дни.  
  
Времена, когда 221 наконец затихала, были бесценны. Когда в квартире наступала тишина, миссис Хадсон часто поднималась на цыпочках вверх по лестнице и медленно приоткрывала дверь.  
  
Как правило, она находила Шерлока спящим на диване, а Сайлеса свернувшимся у него на груди. Джон держал на руках одного из близнецов, покачивая люльку со вторым. Они встречались взглядами, и он легко улыбался ей.  
  
Это были прекрасные, прекрасные дни.  
  
Она боялась, что эти дни закончатся.  
  


***

  
В списке нянь, Молли была повышена до первого номера, и гордилась этим достижением просто невероятно. Она прилагала все усилия, чтобы сохранить за собой это место. В конце концов, Шарлотта частично была названа в её честь, и она хотела, чтобы эта девочка считала её тетей или кем-то вроде этого.  
  
И если кто-то из детей назовёт её по ошибке мамой, она совершенно не расстроится.  
  
Но она _совсем_ на это _не надеялась_.  
  
Абсолютно.  
  
Так что, она была готова бросить практически все, когда Шерлок присылал сообщение с предупреждением, что он с Джоном взял одно дело. Она звонила на работу, просила кого-нибудь выйти вместо неё, отменяла все планы на вечер и прибывала в 221Б точно вовремя. Шерлок всегда проносился мимо, даже не поблагодарив (Молли знала, что то, что он продолжал доверять ей детей, говорит больше, чем что-либо о его уровне признательности и благодарности), но Джон всегда приостанавливался, чтобы рассказать, как поживают дети и предупредить её, что Сайлес простужен, или что Шон был особенно капризным.  
  
Затем она взбегала по лестнице наверх, пропуская ступени, чтобы погрузиться в хаос, которым по сути являлось присматривание за одним бегающим младенцем и двумя новорожденными.  
  
Если дело затягивалось, Джон не забывал послать Молли замену. Скорее чаще, чем реже, Шерлок притаскивал исследования с собой в квартиру, и эти двое оставались дома так долго, насколько было возможно. Или, если Шерлок не мог оторваться от места преступления, Джон часто приходил домой один, чтобы освободить её от обязанностей. (Эти инциденты происходили гораздо реже, и Молли часто предлагала остаться, чтобы Джону не приходилось присматривать за ними в одиночку. Джон очень ценил это и пытался устроить ей свидания с кем-нибудь из своих товарищей по регби или приятелей из армии в качестве благодарности).  
  
Но чаще всего, она напоминала себе жонглёра, стараясь удержать трех детей в счастливом и здоровом состоянии на протяжении 2-3 часов, пока Джон и Шерлок в спешке не прибегали домой, чтобы снова быть со своими детьми.  
  
При виде абсолютного облегчения на их лицах, когда семья наконец воссоединялась, Молли радовалась тому, что она бета. Она не была уверена, что смогла бы выдержать стресс ежедневных расставаний.  
  
В такие дни Молли тихо собиралась и выскальзывала из квартиры, позволяя семье воссоединяться без лишних глаз.  
  
Так что да, Молли нравится быть любимой нянькой.  
  
Просто чтобы ненадолго почувствовать, что она тоже часть этой прекрасной семьи.  
  


***

  
Грег практически сам себя пригласил, когда близнецам был месяц от роду.  
  
Он был слишком занят с последствиями дела с Даниэльсом и чудовищным ростом количества расследований, чтобы прийти раньше. Все предварительные планы, которые они с Джоном строили - развалились. После краткого посещения близнецов в больнице, пару часов спустя их рождения, он только иногда видел их при посещении мест преступлений. (Слава богу, они не брали их с собой так часто, как Сайлеса). Грег решил, что у него есть несколько свободных часов, и он наконец решил познакомиться с будущими отравителями своего существования. (У него не было иллюзий по поводу неизбежности действий детей Шерлока Холмса).  
  
Миссис Хадсон впустила его и сообщила, что и близнецы, и Сайлес (каким-то чудом) в данный момент спали. Ему так же сообщили, что Шерлок, вероятно, и сам клюёт носом, и что Грег должен входить очень тихо.  
  
Он поступил так, как ему было предложено, и вошёл внутрь на цыпочках. Шерлока не было видно, и Грег решил, что тот в детской.  
  
Поскольку будить спящих детей, очевидно, было святотатством, Грег просто начал осматривать квартиру. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как он устраивал обыск на наркотики, и он в каком-то смысле скучал по чувству изумления при виде некоторых вещей, хранимых Шерлоком у себя дома.  
  
Череп был всё ещё на каминной полке.  
  
Странный коровий череп с наушниками - на стене.  
  
Только безвредные эксперименты на кухне.  
  
Под мебелью больше ничего не гниёт.  
  
В домашней туфле никаких сигарет.  
  
Ничего под подушками на диване – оу! - что-то есть.  
  
Это была книга. Большая толстая книга, переплетённая в чёрную кожу. На обложке не было ничего, что бы указывало на её назначение.  
  
Он открыл её.  
  
Это был фотоальбом.  
  
На первой фотографии был Сайлес, всё еще в больнице, обёрнутый в одно из больничных одеялок, и с голубым чепчиком на голове.  
  
Даже с этой фотографии, он, похоже, смотрел на Грега с Шерлоковской неодобрительностью.  
  
Грег улыбнулся и перевернул страницу.  
  
Было несколько снимков Сайлеса в люльке. Сайлес с Шерлоком. Сайлес с Джоном. Сайлес с миссис Хадсон.  
  
Сайлес на его первом месте преступления, сердитый Грег на заднем плане.  
  
Потом Грег заметил каракули почти рядом с каждой фотографией.  
  
Это были…  
  
Это были измерения?  
  
Грег с легким шоком осознал, что книгу сделал _Шерлок_. Он сделал нечто настолько… настолько… _сентиментальное_ как памятный альбом!  
  
Со странным сочетанием потери дара речи от шока и бурного ликования, Грег продолжил листать страницы.  
  
Сайлес стал старше. Между страниц было несколько вещей, происхождение и назначение которых, Грег не понял. Между двух страниц был зажат образец ткани, между другими двумя - листья. Посредине было зажато несколько страниц статьи о психическом развитии младенцев. К следующей была приклеена прядь чёрных волос.  
  
А потом он долистал до близнецов.  
  
\- Ты открываешь рот, как рыба, - сказал Шерлок низким и удивлённым голосом.  
  
Грег вскочил, виновато опуская книгу.  
  
\- Извини, - быстро сказал он, - Я не хотел, в смысле…  
  
Шерлок улыбнулся мягкой искренней улыбкой, которую Грегу никогда бы не показали три года назад.   
  
\- Ничего, - сказал он. – Я просто засунул её туда, когда Джон ненадолго выходил.   
  
Это должен быть сюрприз.   
  
Грег совершенно потерял дар речи. Шерлок поднял бровь.  
  
\- Я способен на человеческие эмоции, знаешь ли.  
  
\- Я знаю, просто… - у Грега не было слов. Часть его была удивлена и не понимала, что происходит, но большая его часть была _чертовски счастлива_. Он был так счастлив и горд за этого человека, стоявшего перед ним. За всё, чем Шерлок стал.  
  
Шерлок, похоже, понял, что Грег пытается сказать. Хотя он ничего и не сказал, а просто взял альбом и спрятал подмышкой.  
  
\- Если будешь тихим, - наконец проговорил Шерлок, - ты можешь на них посмотреть. Хотя я предупреждаю тебя, если ты их разбудишь, то сам будешь обратно укладывать.  
  
Грег улыбнулся, горло немного сжалось, и он на цыпочках поднялся в детскую.  
  


***

  
\- Как поживает твой сказочный мир, дорогой? – спросила Ирен Шерлока, как только он сел.  
  
\- Я не уверен, что понимаю, о чем ты, - ответил Шерлок, избегая её взгляда.  
  
Ирен вздохнула про себя. Она _надеялась_ , что им не придётся сегодня играть в эту игру.   
  
\- Ты не мог всерьёз думать, что эта идеальная картинка может долго продолжаться.  
  
\- Насколько мне известно, нет ничего, что бы угрожало этому, - солгал Шерлок.  
  
\- Мне больно, когда ты мне врёшь, - сокрушённо ответила Ирен. Она вынула конверт из сумочки. – Близнецы такие красивые. Я не единственная, кто это заметил.  
  
Шерлок открыл конверт, его глаза расширились, хотя выражение лица осталось невозмутимым.  
  
Он разложил на столе тайно сделанные фотографии своей семьи.  
  
\- Что они хотят? – спросил Шерлок без вступления. – И когда они стали за нами следить?  
  
\- Ох, - сказала Ирен, на лице пробежала тень жалости к бедняге. – Когда они _начали_ следить за вами? Дорогой, за тобой _всегда_ следили. Что же до того, что он хочет… Я не совсем уверена.  
  
\- Тогда в чем их смысл? – спросил Шерлок, раздражённо указывая на фотографии.  
  
\- Твой большой поклонник становится нетерпеливым, - сказала Ирен, размышляя, какой информацией в её интересах стоит поделиться. – Он уже какое-то время подкидывал тебе намёки и небольшие дела, ожидая, когда ты к нему приблизишься. Ему становится скучно от этой игры. Ты его разочаровал.  
  
\- И ты знаешь, кто это?  
  
\- Разумеется, - жизнерадостно ответила Ирен. – Но я не собираюсь тебе рассказывать.  
  
\- Почему - нет? – спросил Шерлок сердито.   
  
\- Потому что это не в моих интересах, - сказала она, вставая. - Пока, дорогой. Надеюсь, мечта продлится ещё немного.  
  
Ирен вышла из кафе, не оборачиваясь, зная, что её провожают взглядом.  
  
Она начинала опасную игру.  
  
Вскоре ей придётся выбирать сторону.  
  
Вопрос был в том, какая сторона победит?  
  


***

  
\- Они и правда, такие милые, - вздохнул Джон, наблюдая, как спят дети. – И они такие тихие.  
  
\- Настоящее чудо, - сказал Шерлок, обнимая Джона и целуя в макушку.  
  
Шерлок был немного рассеянным, и Джон знал, что что-то беспокоило его супруга. Он не настаивал. Он верил, что Шерлок сообщит ему, когда будет готов.  
  
\- Как ты думаешь, мы делаем хорошую вещь? – тихо спросил Шерлок. – Приводя их в этот мир?  
  
Джон сделал паузу.  
  
\- Это сложный вопрос, чтобы задавать его с утра, любимый.  
  
\- Я знаю, - вздохнул Шерлок. - Мне просто интересно. Никогда не думал, что из меня получится хороший отец, но я… я просто люблю их до такой степени, что даже не знаю, что делать.  
  
\- Я знаю, - сказал Джон, перебивая его, - ты делаешь фантастическую работу. И думаю, мы делаем очень хорошую вещь. И да, наш мир - мрачное место. Но мы приведем в него хороших, достойных людей. Мы подарим их миру, чтобы попытаться принести в него немного света. И я думаю, что это очень, _очень_ хорошо.  
  
Шерлок помолчал минуту.  
  
\- Это было очень глубоко, Джон.  
  
\- Несмотря на популярное мнение, - я не идиот.  
  
\- Я давно не звал тебя идиотом.  
  
\- Я знаю, что не звал.  
  
\- Ты не идиот, знаешь ли.  
  
\- Я знаю это, Шерлок.  
  
\- Хорошо.  
  
Джон улыбнулся.  
  
\- Прекрасно.


	10. Chapter 10

_После родов омегам не требуется много времени для восстановления, но следующая течка наступит только через несколько месяцев._   
  


***

  
Течка подкралась к Шерлоку незаметно, но как по часам.   
  
Признаки появились за несколько дней до её наступления. Шерлок становился всё более раздражительным, склонным закрываться в себе на несколько часов подряд. Кожа стала сверхчувствительной и, казалось, её раздражало всё, кроме его старой пижамы и шелкового халата.  
  
Он отказывался одеваться, отказывался браться за любые дела, отказывался разговаривать со всеми, кроме Джона и детей (и иногда миссис Хадсон, но только, если она заходила с чаем и булочками).  
  
Шерлока… _раздражало_ ощущение потери над собой контроля. Он гордился тем, что обладает низким омежьим инстинктом так же, как Джон гордился своим самообладанием в качестве альфы. Но физиология зачастую была сильнее, и Шерлок обнаружил, что совершенно против своего желания поддаётся потоку гормонов, затопляющему его мозг.  
  
Пока Шерлок варился в черном облаке раздражительности, Джон быстро и тайно договаривался с легионом их нянь. Раньше они оставляли Сайлеса с миссис Хадсон, но они не могли на несколько дней свалить на неё заботу о трех детях: одного шестнадцати и двух четырёх месяцев от роду.   
  
Детей планировалось передавать по эстафете. В первый день миссис Хадсон будет присматривать за Сайлесом, а Молли за близнецами. На второй день Лестрад заберёт Сайлеса, и они с Молли и близнецами будут гулять весь день.  
  
Затем Донован – из всех людей на свете – вызвалась присмотреть за ними несколько часов, пока их не заберёт Майкрофт на второй вечер. Миссис Хадсон привезут в роскошную квартиру Майкрофта, где ей будет помогать Мамуля до самого окончания течки.  
  
Это защищало всех от переутомления и, в то же время, никто не был обижен, что их обошли просьбой присмотреть за детьми.  
  
Шерлок был раздражен всем этим процессом (и идеей, что _кто-то другой_ будет присматривать за их детьми на всём протяжении течки) и передал всю организацию Джону, заявив, что все няньки одинаково ужасны, так что ему без разницы, кто будет присматривать за детьми.  
  
Это была наглая ложь, что подтвердилось истерикой, которую он закатил, выяснив, что в этом участвуют Майкрофт и Мамуля.  
  
Шерлок дулся так долго, что Джону пришлось попросить Молли зайти и помочь присмотреть за близнецами, потому что он не мог справиться с ними в одиночку больше пары часов.  
  
За это Шерлок получил часовую нотацию и с трудом подавил порыв стрелять в чёртовы стены.  
  
 _Разумеется_ , Шерлок знал, что он холодный, безответственный и иррациональный. Он просто ни черта не мог с этим поделать. Вот то, что так раздражало во всей этой ситуации.  
  
Тем не менее, к тому времени, как началась течка, о детях уже позаботились. Шерлок лежал, апатично развалившись на диване, когда почувствовал, что ему становится жарко в пижаме (что было смешно, потому что на улице и в квартире было холодно).  
  
Он медленно разделся, и каждое прикосновение холодного воздуха давало временное облегчение.  
  
Он знал, что Джон бродил где-то по квартире, не желая беспокоить его, пока омега всё еще злобствовал, и что Джону было скучно без суматохи, которую приносили дети.  
  
Но Шерлок ещё не хотел его звать. На бедрах только начала появляться смазка. Пройдёт еще много времени до того, как он станет полностью готовым, и не было смысла звать Джона только для того, чтобы сказать, что тому придётся подождать.   
  
Шерлок знал, что единственная причина, по которой Джон мирился с его поведением в последние дни, заключалась в том, что он ждал начала течки больше, чем показывал. Они обычно избегали хлопот с проникновением, когда Шерлок был не в течке из-за несовпадения размеров. Проще говоря, Шерлок не мог принять Джона без долгой подготовки и изрядного количества боли. Какое-то время он терпел, но Джон всё равно заметил и несколько дней читал Шерлоку лекции о том, что, если что-то неприятно - нужно об этом говорить, и отказался брать его таким способом не во время течки.   
  
Разумеется, у них был секс. Шерлок знал, что Джон всё равно был сексуально удовлетворён. Оба с нежностью вспоминали их первый раз, и там не было никакого проникновения.  
  
Шерлок слегка улыбнулся, когда наконец избавился от остатков одежды.  
  
Хорошие времена.  
  
Следующие несколько дней будет по-другому. Они будут вместе так, как и задумано природой – альфа и омега, – соединённые вместе так близко, как будто они живут и дышат, как единое целое. В животе Шерлока поселилось странное, но приятное ощущение, и живот оказался не единственной частью его тела, которая проявила интерес к мыслям о предстоящем в ближайшие дни.   
  
Шерлок лениво гладил себя, пытаясь вспомнить всё, что когда-либо происходило с ним в течке, проведённой с Джоном.  
  
Всего три, задумался он. За почти два с половиной года знакомства с Джоном, он полтора года был беременным.   
  
По правде говоря, это было довольно пугающе. Шерлок принял меры предосторожности, чтобы эта течка не окончилась беременностью. Он принял гораздо более эффективные (как показывали проведённые им исследования) противозачаточные, чем те, при которых были зачаты близнецы, и Джону в недвусмысленных выражениях было велено использовать презерватив.  
  
Они согласились, что больше детей заводить не стоит. Измождённые и покрытые рвотой в три часа ночи. У них было достаточно детей.   
  
Никаких детей, никаких попыток забеременеть, просто от трёх до пяти дней частого секса.   
  
Это будет _волшебно_.  
  
\- Ты представляешь из себя восхитительное зрелище, - донёсся низкий голос Джона из кухонного проёма. Так вот, где он был.  
  
Шерлок приоткрыл глаза (когда они успели закрыться?) и мысленно оценил свою позу.   
  
Ноги были свободно раскинуты: одна на полу, другая закинута на спинку дивана. Одна рука лениво ходила кулаком по члену, тогда как вторая гуляла ниже - между ног и обратно.  
  
\- Похоже, начинается, – невозмутимо сказал Шерлок, продолжая ленивые поглаживания. Он слегка выгнулся, показывая себя.  
  
Он попытался томно взглянуть на Джона и был вознаграждён приятным зрелищем. Альфа сжал кулаки, пытаясь сдержать себя, наблюдая за Шерлоком с положительно _хищным_ выражением.  
  


***

  
Боже, Шерлок был чёртовым кошмаром перед течкой.  
  
Джон забыл об этом за целый год.  
  
Забыть об этом было приятно.  
  
Потому что, - повторяет Джон про себя, - Шерлок был _кошмаром_.  
  
Надо отдать ему должное, Шерлок никогда не срывал раздражение на детях. Тем не менее, он оставлял Джона одного с ними на целый день. Но он прекратил это, когда Джону пришлось призвать на помощь нянек.  
  
В конце концов, у него было всего две руки. Вы не можете успокоить трех детей двумя руками.  
  
Но Джон всё равно оставался альфой. И мужчиной.  
  
Так что смотреть на Шерлока в таком состоянии, отчаянно нуждающегося в освобождении, в удовлетворении, распростёртого на диване и выглядевшего так чертовски восхитительно, что Джон мог просто…  
  
Джон сделал глубокий судорожный вздох. Шерлок ещё не был готов для него. Он должен оставаться спокойным.  
  
Но, ох, когда его рука начинает двигаться всё быстрее и быстрее, и спина выгибается ещё больше, и вскоре Шерлок забывает о том, чтобы дразнить Джона и устраивать шоу, а просто начинает получать удовольствие, и потом…  
  
Потом Джону пришлось сбежать из комнаты, потому что, чёрт возьми, он больше не мог это выдерживать.  
  
\- Джон? – позвал Шерлок с нотками беспокойства в голосе.  
  
\- На кухне, - отозвался Джон, делая глубокие вздохи, чтобы успокоиться. Он пытался думать о чём-то другом. Например, о почте или стирке, или политике.  
  
Наступила пауза.  
  
\- Мне, возможно, не стоит это делать, - признал Шерлок через секунду.  
  
\- Ты в порядке, - отозвался Джон. - Я просто… успокаиваюсь.  
  
Теперь пауза была неловкой.  
  
\- Я… - начал Шерлок. - Я буду ждать в спальне. Я буду готов через несколько часов.  
  
\- Верно, - сказал Джон, кивая, хотя Шерлок не мог его видеть. Несколько часов. Он справится. – Ладно, я пока побьюсь головой об стену.  
  
 _Проклятье_.  
  


***

  
Ожидание течки было похоже на медленную агонию.  
  
Шерлок изнывал от желания и нетерпения, но ему нужно было ждать, пока он не станет физически готов. Бедному Джону было не лучше. В конце концов, ему пришлось закрыться в туалете до тех пор, пока Шерлок не решит, что время пришло.  
  
Минуты размылись в мучительные часы, пока наконец-то – _наконец-то!_ – Джон решительно не открыл дверь в спальню.  
  
\- Шерлок? – мягко позвал Джон. – Ты готов?  
  
Шерлок давно потерял способность к внятной речи. Джон посчитал это положительным ответом.  
  
\- Хорошо, - тихо сказал Джон, - Хорошо, не беспокойся. Я тут.  
  
Его голос дрожал от плохо скрытого волнения и нетерпения, и, при нормальных обстоятельствах, Шерлок бы начал дразнить его по этому поводу. Сейчас, тем не менее, это только усилило его желание. Он жалобно захныкал, готовый умолять.  
  
\- Я здесь, - продолжал повторять Джон, быстро сбрасывая одежду. – Я здесь, и тебе ни о чём не нужно беспокоиться. Я позабочусь о тебе. Я сделаю тебе так хорошо. Прекрасный омега. Моя пара.  
  
Джон быстро схватил и надел презерватив, пока ещё мог себя контролировать и не полностью потерял голову от вида и запаха Шерлока. Тот просто наблюдал за ним затуманившимся взглядом, перевернувшись на живот, чтобы показать себя.  
  
\- Господи, ты охуительно прекрасен, - горячо прошептал Джон, скользнув в постель и перемещаясь на колени позади Шерлока, - И ты, блядь, мой!  
  
\- Пожалуйста, - проскулил Шерлок, - Джон, пожалуйста.  
  
Джон подразнил Шерлока, скользнув пальцем внутрь, и простонал от восторга, обнаружив, что омега готов.  
  
\- Такой гладкий для меня, - Джон вздохнул, пытаясь сдерживаться. – Такой хороший для меня.  
  
Шерлок почувствовал, как сильные тёплые руки сжались на его бёдрах, и наконец-то (наконец-то) Джон вошёл в него.  
  
Там было всё ещё туго и болезненно, но тело было готово к вторжению. В любом случае, желание и удовольствие перекрыли всю боль.  
  
Они оба зашли слишком далеко, чтобы разъединиться. Толчки Джона вскоре стали быстрыми и сильными, и восхитительное почти-но-не-совсем-болезненное чувство толкнуло Шерлока ближе к краю. Джон обнял супруга и подтянул его вверх для лучшей опоры, когда…  
  
\- Вот там, - прохрипел Шерлок, когда Джон попал по простате.  
  
\- Я знаю, - усмехнулся Джон, слегка возвращаясь в сознание. - Я помню.  
  
Джон ускорился, точность не пострадала, и, после постыдно короткого отрезка времени, Шерлок почти рыдал, умоляя об узле.  
  
Потому что ему было нужно, ему было нужно ещё чуть-чуть. Он не мог закончить без него.  
  
\- Да-почти-просто, - Джон несколько раз быстро и неглубоко толкнулся, прежде чем, наконец, вжался и потянул Шерлока вниз.  
  
Шерлок _никогда и ни за что_ не скажет Джону (из-за страха, что тот остановится), но узел причинял чертовскую боль. Каждый раз, как он проходил через колечко мышц, Шерлок иррационально боялся (даже в мареве течки), что что-нибудь порвётся.  
  
Но хоть в одном физиология была на его стороне. Джон всегда подходил. Узел никогда не повреждал его, просто оставлял чувство неудобства.  
  
И, боже, это было именно то, что нужно. Ощущения полной заполненности, полной принадлежности было достаточно, чтобы толкнуть его за край. Шерлок кончил, содрогаясь в руках Джона.  
  
Джон отстал от него ненадолго. Его член запульсировал внутри Шерлока, но презерватив помешал выплеску горячего семени.   
  
_Немного разочаровывает_ , сказал маленький омега в глубине его сознания.  
 _Заткнись_ , строго ответил ему Шерлок. Больше никаких детей.   
  
Джон осторожно перевернул их так, чтобы они лежали на боку. Шерлок слегка изогнулся, но они всё ещё были сцеплены. Близко, так близко. Крепко скручены в переплетении конечностей, выдыхая друг другу в кожу.  
  
\- Мне нравится видеть тебя таким, - пробормотал Джон, прижимаясь носом к шее Шерлока. – Такого тёплого, раскрасневшегося, податливого.  
  
\- Ты тоже неплох, - промычал Шерлок. Руки Джона оглаживали Шерлока по рёбрам. Шерлок быстро схватил их своими ладонями, переплетая пальцы. – У нас мало времени до следующего прилива течки.  
  
\- Я знаю, - вздохнул Джон, - Давай просто… наслаждаться этой частью, пока можем. Мы несколько дней будем не в своём уме.  
  
Шерлок прижался ближе.  
  
\- Как думаешь, как там дети? – спросил Шерлок, нарушая тишину.  
  
\- Уверен, они в порядке.  
  
\- Полагаю, Сайлес _пережил_ присмотр Андерсона.  
  
Шерлок почувствовал шеей улыбку Джона.  
  
\- Наши дети, они сильные.  
  
\- Лучше бы им быть сильными, - фыркнул Шерлок, - Иначе они не смогут за нами поспевать.  
  
\- Боже, мы будем покупать им маленькие пальто и шарфы, да? Они будут бегать вокруг с карманными лупами и раскрывать преступления ещё в памперсах.  
  
\- Ты говоришь так, как будто это что-то плохое, - пожаловался Шерлок, - Но в действительности, это звучит, как лучшее, что может случиться.  
  
\- Возможно, ты прав, дорогой.  
  
\- Ты знаешь, что я прав.  
  


Конец.


End file.
